A New Beginning
by tmharris2
Summary: Edward left, Bella moved on. Eight years later, she runs into the Volturi. Will she survive? Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!
1. Prologue

**EPILOGUE**

It's been eight years since _he_ left me in the woods in Forks. I went to college, got my Masters in Business Administration. I have a cushy job with a corner office with a marketing firm that brings in millions with every campaign we do.

I just finished the preliminary trials on a new campaign that will reach young adults in every English speaking country that has access to a TV or a radio.

I'm meeting with a group of friends at a favorite bar and grill for celebratory dinner. We're celebrating the promotion of my roommate. Michelle just got promoted to detective with the NYPD. We met when I was looking for an apartment after I graduated college. After all, I couldn't stay in the dorm anymore. We get along great. I couldn't ask for a better person to live with.

I don't think about Edward so much anymore. I had a steady boyfriend in college and then he got a position with the FBI in Langley, Virginia. It was obvious we wanted different things for our lives, so we called it quits and parted amicably. Aaron still emails me once a month to "keep in touch". I like that a lot. I really hope he finds what he is looking for.

Me, I'm still not sure what I want in my life. I thought I did, but after Edward, I'm not sure now. I know I'll never be a vampire and have that life I once yearned for. I've accepted that and now, and I'm searching for me. I often wonder if I will ever find her in this great big world.

I was making my way into the restaurant, which was right next door to a ritzy hotel, when I saw the jet black stretch limo. Not a thing out place in New York City. Then I saw a face I had only seen in paintings in Carlisle's study. I think his name is Aro, hell for all I knew, it was Marcus or Caius, I never clarified which was which. As soon as I saw him, my heart jumped and I gasped as I whispered "Volturi". I whispered it to me, no one else. I should have known he would hear me. Vampire, duh.

He turned in my direction and looked at me with a very questioning gaze. I turned and walked in the restaurant, hopeful no one was following me. How stupid could I be?! Of course they'll follow me. Their world was secret, I'm a human, I know about them, therefore they will follow me, corner me, and kill me.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Graduation day, yay. To me, it's just another day not spent with Edward. I hoped against hope that today wouldn't come. All of my classmates are surrounded by their families, smiling, taking pictures, talking about graduation parties, and celebrating. I was lucky to just break a smile.

I heard Renee, Charlie, Billy, and Jake all yelling my name when I was called to cross the stage, shake the principles hand, and receive my diploma. What is _wrong_ with me? I should be ecstatic about this day. It's almost like he took my will to enjoy ANYTHING away. I'm in a constantly dark tunnel and I'm never going to find the end.

I sent some college applications out and was accepted to three colleges and universities around the country. I settled for NYU. Wow, who would have thought, NYU. I can't wait to get there and maybe, I'll see a Cullen. There I go, setting myself up, yet again.

I've already packed everything I'm taking to the dorms with me. I have decided to major in Business Administration. Hopefully, if I don't see a Cullen, I'll find myself. I've never been to New York City or the state for that matter. This is going to be exciting. Renee, Phil, and Charlie are going to fly there with me and help me get settled into my dorm.

I managed to get a couple of grants because Charlie is a cop and I was able to get a few student loans to cover the rest. I'll pay those back when I get a job. I've also decided to of work while I'm in school, cause let's face it, Charlie and Renee have their own lives to live and I don't want to be just a kid anymore. I want to have my own money and make my own way. Now that, I get excited over. I am not scared. I AM PETRIFIED.

I have my plane ticket and my papers for school and my dorm information in the bag I'm taking on the plane with me as my carry on. This is a good decision. I can surround myself with different people, and different scenery, and finally maybe move on with my life.

"Bella," Charlie called from the ensuing crowd, "where do you want to go for dinner? After dinner, we'll do anything you want. I mean we only have a few weeks left together. Your mom is leaving on the red eye back to Florida tonight, I figured we could all go out."

"Sure, Dad. That sounds good. Um, I'm not sure where I'd like to go. How about we go to Seattle to the restaurant in the city. Then we'll be able to kill some time doing what ever until Mom's flight. We could stay there tonight and head home in the morning." I really wasn't in the mood to do anything at all, but in the spirit of celebrating I'll just fake it and try to please my parents.

"Okay, let's go home and get a few things for the night and have fun." My dad didn't seem too enthused with my choice, but it was my day. "I guess we'll go in two cars so your mom can drop off her rental car and we won't be stranded in Seattle."

My mom just nodded and never said a word. She just followed us back to Charlie's house and patiently waited for us to get our stuff together so we could go.

We ended up in a nice restaurant near downtown and not far from the hotel Charlie and I would be staying. Before we went to dinner, he booked two rooms for us at the hotel.

"Listen, Bella, before you go off to school, I thought it would nice if you spent some time with your mom in Florida. Maybe go to Disney World and be a kid for a while longer." Charlie said while looking over the menu.

"I would love that, Bella. I know we can afford a week in Orland. It's not that far of a drive from Jacksonville. We haven't been since you were little. Charlie, that's such a great suggestion. Maybe you could take a few days off and fly down to go with us." Renee sounded almost excited.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun. Do you think you can, Dad? I'll call the airlines Monday morning and see if I can get a refund on my plane ticket and just arrange to fly out of Jacksonville to New York. That way, we can all just fly to New York and Dad can fly back here to Washington after I'm settled in my dorm room." Finally a summer I can look forward to. It might not be depressing now. An early start to my new life. I'm going to be all about Bella there.

"I'm sure I can arrange it, Renee. That is if Phil is alright with your ex-husband hanging around that week." Charlie replied smiling and raising his brow.

"Of course he won't mind, Charlie. Don't be silly. I'm looking forward to it. You know, Bella, Phil hated not being able to be here. He had to stay in Jacksonville for the all star tournament. He tried to get out of it, but nobody would take his place. We had no idea the tournament would begin the same weekend as your graduation. I promised him I would take plenty of pictures of you today. He's going to be so ecstatic that you're coming this summer for a few weeks. He's been wanting to meet you, Charlie." Renee was absolutely beaming with joy.

This morning, I was depressed about my life lately, and here I am with a great exciting summer ahead of me, starting college in the fall, getting a new job, and starting a new life. Zombie Bella gone for the moment, excited Bella present until I go to bed in my room tomorrow night without Edward being there. Get used to it, Bella.

After dinner, we walked around town and enjoyed the warm night air, took in the sights of the city, shopped a little, even though I still hate shopping, and we followed Renee to the airport.

Charlie stayed with the cruiser while I walked to the gate Renee to bed her fair well until I went to Florida in a few weeks to start my fun filled summer of being a kid for the last time. I don't know about anybody else, but that just sounds kind of sad. I guess for Renee and Charlie it was, but for me, it was PETRIFYING and exciting all rolled into one.

"I can't wait for you to come to Florida, baby. It's going to be so much fun. Phil's going to be so excited. You know, honey, we've talked about taking you to Disney since moved to Florida." Renee was all smiles.

"I know mom. I'm excited too. I'll see you in a few weeks. I'll call you Monday after I exchange my plane ticket and I know when Dad will be coming too." I told my mother and hugged her hard. I miss my mom so much, but she has Phil now. The one I worry about most is Charlie.

I've lived with him for a little over a year now, and I think he's grown used to me taking care of him. Now, he'll have no one. Maybe his relationship with Sue Clearwater will blossom into more than just friends. I hope so.

I made my way to Charlie's cruiser after Renee was on the plane. I was actually smiling. I could tell he was happy to see it, too. He smiled right back at me. I like how today turned out. It wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 2

** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Here I am on a plane with Renee, Phil, and Charlie, heading to New York to start my new life. I just had a blast of a summer; I would have thought I wouldn't have enjoyed Disney World as much as I did. It was great. My favorite was Peter Pan, it was so beautiful.

I'm still petrified about what's to come, but I thought time was going to drag on to the point today was never going to come. I hope and pray everything goes well.

"Are you excited, Bells?" Charlie looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, Dad. I really am. I can't wait to get settled, meet my roommate, get my schedule and maybe see some of the city before I get too overwhelmed." I know my face looked like I had a hanger in my mouth.

"You did pack the pepper spray I got, right?"

"Yes, Dad. Why are you so paranoid?"

"I'm a Dad; I'm supposed to be paranoid."

I just rolled my eyes and looked out of the window of the plane. I got the window seat. I hope I find what I'm looking for and this isn't a mistake. A few minutes later, the flight attendant announced we would be landing in twenty minutes and we needed to fasten our seatbelts.

Renee and Phil rented a Chevrolet Suburban to get my luggage and three boxes to my dorm room. The streets are so busy here. Phoenix is a huge city, but I don't think I have ever seen so many taxis in all my life. I think I heard someone say once that there are like thirteen thousand taxis in New York. Wow, that's a lot of yellow.

We made our way down the busy streets to campus, I located the all the booths I needed, got my schedule of classes, and got my dorm room assignment. We took my things to my room and I was surprised at how small it was. I thought it would be bigger considering there were two people in this room.

I took the bed on the right side of the room apparently my roommate hasn't got here yet. I'm excited to meet her and hope we get along. There were two four drawer dressers in the room and two desks. I quickly began to unpack my things and arrange my desk. I brought the bedding set Charlie bought for me to dress my bed with. Renee and Phil had bought me a small microwave, a dorm sized refrigerator, and a small four cup coffee pot. I set the refrigerator between my dresser and closet and put the microwave on top of that and the coffee pot on the microwave. I was all set to start my new life.

After I got everything unpacked and situated, Renee hugged me and said a tearful goodbye, Phil wished me luck, and Charlie was secretly hoping I would change my mind and go back to Forks with him.

"I am sure going to miss you, Bells. I wish I had more time with you. It seems like this year has passed so quickly. Where did the time go?" Charlie said, with tears in his eyes. He has never been one to show emotion, but I guess today is the exception for him.

"I'm going to miss you too, Dad. I'll be fine. I don't think this year has passed that quickly." I said to him, fighting back my own tears.

My parents left and I stood in the middle of the room, waiting for my roommate to show up and before I knew it, the tears started falling. I cried quietly and walked over to my bed and sat down.

A redheaded girl with freckles came through the door about forty five minutes later with a tall redheaded woman, who was obviously her mother. "Hi, I'm Alexis. I guess I'm your roommate." She walked right over to me and held out her hand. I smiled at her and shook her hand. I stood to look her in the eye and said, "I'm Isabella, call me Bella. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled and asked, "Where are you from? I'm from New Jersey."

"Forks, Washington," I kept it short and sweet.

"Washington, wow. That's a long way to come to college. Why so far away from home?" She seemed interested.

"Just a change of scenery," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

We talked while she unpacked and she said her goodbyes to her mother, and they weren't tearful like mine had been. I got the feeling they weren't very closed. We discussed our class schedules; I offered her use of my things, except my computer. I was willing to share my comforts, just not my laptop. I think we're going to get along fine.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL !!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Well, here I am, graduation day. This one was a lot happier than the last one. I was so excited to be here. I earned my Masters in Business Administration, finally. I'm graduating with honors. No longer a student, forever a grown up.

I have enjoyed my four years here at NYU. I went to Panama City Beach and Cancun for Spring Break. I had a boyfriend for three years, until he was recruited to the FBI. I'm happy for him. He told me as we walked through Central Park together a month ago.

"I've got news, Babe." He said to me as we walked and enjoyed the Spring weather.

"Really, what is it? Is it good?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it." He seemed a bit hesitant to tell me. So, he took a deep breath and went on. "I got the position I was trying for in Langley. I'll be going as soon as graduation is over. I have to report Monday morning to my superior. I'm not Special Agent yet, but I will be in a few years."

"Oh, my gosh, Aaron. That's fantastic. Langley seems so far away from New York, although I know it isn't. How long before I see you again?" I was so happy for him and proud of him. We have had such a great time together. The first time we were together was in Cancun. It was a fun day, leading to a more fun evening. Just the two of us.

"Well, I'm not sure, Bella. I mean I have a lot to do over the next few months. I have to go through training and ballistics, forensics, and all that. It's going to be tough. I don't think it's fair to you to keep you waiting." He was always worrying about me. I told him about Edward, our relationship only, and he was always so giving toward me.

"I'm not worried about that at all, Aaron. I'm sure we can make it work. Let's just try a long distance relationship before we call it quits. Let's not end this because of the FBI. I mean I don't want to tell my friends and family the FBI broke us up. That is and sounds very cheesy." At that, we both started laughing and agreed to try the long distance thing.

Aaron moved to Langley, we talked every other day at first. Then it went to once a week, and so three days ago, I emailed him and told him we needed to talk.

"Hello," I said as I answered my cell phone.

"Hey, beautiful," Aaron answered back, "You sound so good, angel. How's it going? I'm so sorry I haven't had a chance to call you."

"That's kind of why I was needing to talk to you. It seems you were right in the park that day when you told me about Langley. I hate to be the one to say it, but I feel like I'm holding you back. You have t fight to find time to call me, and the past couple of times we've talked I've felt more like friends than lovers. So, I think it's time to throw in the towel and call it a day." I said it fast so I would be able to get it out before I lost my will. I wasn't even heart broken for us. I mean I love Aaron, but that love has become less passion and more like a best friend.

"Oh my god. I wasn't expecting this. Are you sure this is what you want? It isn't what I want, but I do have to be fair. I do agree about the less lovers and more friends thing. I guess I should have expected it, but I didn't. I do love you too, Bella. Very much." He sounded like the world had just been lifted off his shoulder.

"Yes, Aaron, I'm sure. We have to think long term here. I think once you go down the friendship road, there isn't any turning back. I know you're supposed to be each others best friend when you're in love, but I think the in love thing is gone, although the love is still there. It's just different somehow." I was fighting back tears now, trying my best to keep them out of my voice.

"I guess you're right, Babe. I love you. It's okay to cry for us. I will keep in touch with you if you'll let me. I hope you find happiness. You certainly deserve it. You were always, always too good for me. Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not good for him. or good enough for him. If any man tells you that, I'll kill him. I'm FBI I'll find a reason good enough to get away with it." It sounded like he wanted to cry, too.

"Aaron, you're too much. I want to keep in touch with you too, as long as it doesn't interfere with your personal or professional life. I have to go. I love you." I was on the verge of full blown tears now as I found myself in the middle of my first ever adult break up.

Now, three days later, I'm walking the graduation line, smiling so big my face was starting to hurt. I already have a job with a marketing firm lined up, I start Monday. I found an apartment in Greenwich Village. I was reading the newspaper looking for an apartment when I came across an add for a single female roommate. I called about it, met Michelle and she showed me around the apartment and told me she was a police officer trying to make detective.

I am finally a full fledged adult. With all the adult experiences, adult job and adult apartment. I have finally made it. I'm no long that heart broken, sulky little girl Edward Cullen left in the woods in Forks.

I hear Dean Mitchell call my name "Isabella Marie Swan" and I walk across the stage smile even wider, look at my parents and Phil, wave and laugh a little.

We're going to a place called Corinne's for dinner and then I'm going to introduce my parents to Michelle. I have a life I'm going to enjoy living.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER****: **** I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES!!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Michelle helped me get settled in the apartment. She introduced me to the superintendent of the building and some neighbors. The apartment is really pretty. It isn't overly big, but it's good size. We don't run over top of each other until it comes to the bathroom, but I'm used to that.

My first day at my new job, and its going great. I've met some coworkers and been invited for drinks after work, which I gladly accepted. Aaron came to see me graduate and hugged my bye. I didn't cry. I was relieved and saddened. Maybe friends are a good place to be.

For now, I have a cubical to call my very own. I was placed on a video game system to find a new market for it. I'm not sure how good I'll be, but I'll give it a whirl. I decided to call Jacob back in Forks and ask him what young people liked to see in a video game system. He was really helpful.

"Hey, Jake, How are you? How are things in Forks?" I asked him.

"Hey, Bella, I'm good. How are you liking your new job? Charlie's telling anyone who will listen about it." He replied, and I could tell he was smiling.

After I got his opinion on the gaming system, I made the pitch to my boss and he loved it. Of course, I told him about my phone call to get help. He seemed to like my approach to a ploy. He called it ballsy to tell the truth about how I came up with the pitch.

I plan on making my way up through to my own office as an executive here. If I ever see Edward again, maybe he'll be proud of me. I don't count on seeing him ever again. If I do, I doubt we'll ever be an item again. I simply can't go through that again.

I stopped thinking about my past and focused on my future. I checked my email and found that Aaron sent me a message.

Hey Beautiful. How's it going? I just thought I should let you know I passed ballistics. Now I'm going for forensics. Before you know it, I'll be Special Agent Miller.

I met someone here. I hope you meet someone soon. I have to go for now.

Bye, Beautiful

I wrote him back and let him know how I was and that I'm still alone. Who would have thought you could go from lovers to friends with no weirdness at all. I really like how my life is going.

I met Michelle for lunch and we talked about my job and a little about my past over salad and bread sticks. She told me about her husband and how he left her after she became a cop. Men suck real bad sometimes. She told me about her childhood as an army brat. I always knew I had a boring life.

After work I decided I needed to go shopping. Yeah, shopping still seemed like a chore to me, but shopping in the heart of Manhattan seemed to be fun. Maybe I've changed more than I thought.

I managed to get some new clothes for work, business suites mainly. If I want to be professional, I have to look professional. I actually enjoyed shopping. No one was there to critique my choices and I think I did a pretty good job for myself. I'm not ready for a shopping spree anytime soon, but I had fun all the same.

I've been in my job for two years now and I have my own office. I made executive after about eighteen months here. I love my job. I have a few girlfriends I have dinner with once a month and on special occasions. Abigail, one of the girls I work with and I really have become good friends. She met Michelle and Michelle introduced us to Samantha. The four of us have become like sisters. Although we have dinner only once a month, we still speak every day, sometimes more than once. Samantha and Abby are both married, so the once a month dinner thing was a compromise with their husbands. It's worked out really well. Tonight, we're eating at our favorite bar and grill. I always have a margarita with the girls. That's the only time we really drink anything.

Abby reminds me a lot of Rosalie without the bitch part. She's gorgeous and she can turn heads no matter where she is. Her attitude can change from sweet friend to ball busting executive in a heartbeat.

Michelle is a tough as nails cop who will make one hell of a detective someday, hopefully soon.

Samantha is shorter than me, and she can make herself known if she wants to. She makes me think of Julia Roberts in Erin Brokavich. When she gets angry, people step back and take notice. I once saw her grab a man by the balls on the street because he wouldn't stop trying to hassle her into buying a watch from him. It was real funny. She told him the next time she would jerk them off of him. Me and the other two girls were rolling.

"I think I'm going to call it a night, ladies." Abby said with a pouty look. "Mark is leaving tomorrow for a three day convention in Reno. I'm going to spend some time with him before he leaves."

"Don't get too wild, woman. I don't want to have to respond to another disturbance call because the two of you can't keep it down." Michelle said wagging her brow.

I love my life. Everything is perfect for me now.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL!!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Another two years and I still don't have anyone special in my life. I mean my clock is ticking, although I never thought I wanted children. After Edward left me and I moved on with my life, I still would like the option, since I'm staying human.

Michelle called me at work this morning and gave me some really good news. "Hello," I answered my phone on the second ring.

"Bella, oh my god! I can't believe it!" She squealed in my ear, sounding nothing like the cop she is.

"Ouch. I could hear at one time. Why are you squealing like a little girl?" I asked her, scrunching my face.

"I got the detective position! I didn't think I would get it after I told the captain to kiss my ass last month. This is awesome!"

"What?! Oh, wow Michelle. That's fantastic! We have to celebrate tonight at the bar and grill. I'll call the girls. Can you do it tonight?" I squealed right back at her. I hope no clients were with in hearing distance or on the other side of my office door. I doubt they would find this conversation any where near professional.

"Yeah, but I can't have the usual margarita. I'll be on call. That sounds so great." she answered back.

"Okay, great. I'll call them right now. See you tonight and congratulations!" I hung up the phone and called Samantha and Abby, and they both cleared their schedules and said they would be there no matter what.

After work, I went home to shower and change. I made my way to the restaurant to meet the girls. I paid the cabby and stepped out onto the crowded street, dodging people. The sun was beginning to set, and this was the worst time of day for me. It forever reminded me of Edward.

I stepped around a family who were looking at a map. It was quite obvious they were tourists. I glanced over to my left and saw a jet black stretch limo sitting in front of the ritzy hotel the restaurant was situated by. The limo was nothing out of place in this city. That's when I saw the man with raven hair turn toward the front of the hotel. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped as I whispered to myself, "Volturi" . I didn't say it to any one, just herself. I had only seen that face in paintings in Carlisle's study back in Forks. It was one of the Volturi brothers, Aro, Marcus. Or Caius. I wasn't sure which one was which. I never asked for clarification on their names.

As soon as the word was out of my mouth the raven haired man turned to look at me questioningly. I turned and high tailed into the restaurant. I couldn't believe what I had seen or that I was stupid enough to even whisper the name. Of course he heard me. The man was a vampire. He would hear a pin drop in a crowded room. He was also the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Edward, as impossible as that seemed.

"Bella, what on Earth is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Abby said as I sat down at our usual booth.

"Nothing, I thought I was late, but I guess I'm not. Sorry." I tried to lamely explain. I figured they wouldn't try to do anything here, considering there were people every where in this place. Secrecy was the most important thing in their world. I knew they would find me eventually now. Why couldn't I just have kept my mouth shut and thought the stupid word instead of whispering it.

I thought about just staying through the margaritas and then leaving to keep my friends safe. I wondered how long it would take them to find me, corner me, then kill me.

"You know what? I can't stay for dinner, just the margarita. I got this big campaign dropped on me this afternoon and I have to be in very early in the morning. I'm so sorry, ladies. I promise I'll make it up to you." I felt like shit, first for wanting to celebrate for Michelle, then lying to them. But, I knew this was what was best for them, to keep my friends safe.

"Are you sure, Bella? I mean can't you stay just until you eat?" That was Samantha, never wanting the dinner to end before it had to.

"Yes, I'm sure. This new campaign has a lot riding on it." I hoped I sounded convincing. If it didn't, I didn't know what I was going to do. They can't follow me and I can't stay around them for much longer. "I need to go back to the office tonight and start on a tag line for this new product." I won't go home, I'll go to a hotel to keep Michelle safe. After all, I couldn't have the Volturi going to my apartment looking for me.

"This suuuucks!" Abby drawled out in a wine.

"I know and I am truly sorry for that. I'll be quiet when I come in tonight, Michelle, so I don't wake you." I was fidgeting and glancing at the door, afraid of who or what would come through it at any second.

Mercifully, our drinks came pretty quickly. I drank half mine, pretended to look at my watch and told the girls, "Alright, I have to go now. I am so happy for you Michelle. I'm sorry I can't stay for dinner. I'll see you later. I'll call the two of you later." I said the last to Samantha and Abby.

I paid for my drink, got my jacket and left. I walked down the street and could feel eyes on me all the way. I went to a nice hotel four blocks from the restaurant and checked in for the night. I made my way up to my room on the tenth floor, unlocked my door with the key card and shut the door behind me. As the door was shutting, someone pushed it open.

I gasped in shock as I turned around to face whoever pushed open the door. There in front of me was a man of average height and he was muscular. Behind him stood the raven haired Volturi brother I had seen on the street.

"Who are you?" The man in front of me asked politely.

I looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. I didn't know what to say. Did I tell him my real name or lie to him? After looking at them for a few seconds, I decided the truth would be the best way to handle this.

"Isabella Swan," I replied in a small shaky voice.

"Do you know who we are?" The man demanded, still politely.

"Yes, I do know who the man behind you is, sort of." I answered.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I know your name is Marcus, Caius, or Aro," I said inclining my head towards the second man.

The second man then stepped around the first and cocked an eyebrow at me. "How do you know that?"

"I dated a boy in high school whose father had a painting of you and your brothers in his study and I asked who the painting was of." I answered truthfully, holding back.

"Who is this boy?" He asked me, telling me with his body language he wanted answers.

"Why, are you going to hurt him?" I defiantly asked.

Anger flashed in the mans eyes. I got the impression people did not deny him what he wanted, ever. "Just answer the question, Miss Swan."

"I will under one condition. I know the love of my life will be safe." I knew I was playing with fire, hoping I didn't get burned.

"Alright." The man answered, obviously losing his patience with me.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? I know who you are and what you do. I understand that you have rules. I haven't seen him in eight years." I answered, still refusing to give Edward's name.

"May I have your hand, Miss Swan?" The man was back to calm and polite.

I reluctantly held my hand out for him, afraid of what he was going to do. I knew there was no way of escaping these men now. I may as well do what they ask of me and try to put off the inevitable.

The man took my hand and held it between both of his. He was looking down at our hands and he looked up at me, puzzled. "Amazing, I see nothing."

"What were you expecting to see?" I asked looking at him with my brows raised.

"I have a gift, Miss Swan. I can see every thought one has ever had just with one touch. But I cannot see yours." He explained calmly, and smirking. That smirk sent a shiver down my spine. "Though it seems you are an exception to me."

I wasn't sure if I should spill now, or keep it to myself as a card up my sleeve. So, I decided to play it by ear. I was going to die anyway, I'll just do it on my terms, not his. "What's your name, sir?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice and failing miserably.

"Ah, yes. How rude of me. I am Aro, introductions should have come earlier." He responded even more polite than he already had been. "Seeing as we have time, will you accompany me and tell about your past?"

"Actually, I can arrange to spend all day with you tomorrow, but first I need to clear my calendar at work and I can't do that until in the morning. Can we do it then? I mean, you've found me and I known about you for a while, one more day won't hurt." I knew I was grasping.

"Of course. This is Demitri, he is part of my guard. I will leave him with you tonight and we will meet here tomorrow. You will be safe, he will not harm you." Aro said and inclined his head toward the man who accompanied him.

With that, he turned and left my room, leaving Demitri behind. I felt a tinge of fear and somewhat like a child with a babysitter.


	7. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL!! **

**CHAPTER SIX**

I stood staring at Demitri, wondering if I truly was safe with a vampire who is obviously not vegetarian. There was no way I was sleeping with a strange man in the room with me.

"I need to call my roommate and let her know I won't be home tonight. If I don't she'll start looking for me and ask a lot of questions. I'm sure you and Aro don't want that. She's a cop." Hopefully I can keep calm and not sound panicked on the phone. I'm sure if I don't Demitri will kill me here and now.

"Fine, make the call. Be careful of what you say to her. If you try anything we'll kill her." He was very intimidating, even if he wasn't a vampire, he would still intimidate me.

"Thanks." I walked over to the phone on the desk and dialed home. "Hey, Michelle. I didn't want you to worry if I don't come home tonight. I'll probably pull an all nighter here. I can't seem to get anywhere on the new product." I was positive I sounded calm and nothing out of the ordinary. I knew Michelle wouldn't think anything of this; it's not the first time I didn't come home from the office.

"Okay, what is this new product anyway? Is it really this important? You need to get some rest." Michelle is one to talk about rest, hell she's a cop for crying out loud.

"I will, just don't worry about me. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." With that, I hung the phone up feeling satisfied that I didn't sound out of sorts at all.

After the phone call I walked over to the window and looked out at the busy street below. I stood there for a few minutes and decided to call for room service; I knew Demitri wouldn't let me leave to get something to eat. I ordered a chicken Caesar salad and a coke. Demitri stood in the corner not really seeming to watch me at all. I know he was aware of every move I made though. I'm not going to try anything; I'm not stupid or suicidal.

I didn't sleep at all that night. After I ate my salad and drank my coke, I sat in the chair by the window and watched the night go by.

The next morning, Aro came back to my room with a young looking blonde girl. "Good morning, Miss Swan. I trust you slept well."

"Not really, no." I answered him warily.

"I'm sorry to hear that. This is Jane. She is part of my guard." He said gesturing to the girl who accompanied him.

"Hello, I'm Isabella. My friends and family call me Bella." I introduced myself to her. I felt a bit freaked with the way she was looking at me, almost like she was looking through me.

"Master, she is not responding. I'm using my power, but no response." Jane said, still looking `through' me.

"Hmm, interesting, Jane. Bella, Jane has the ability to inflict the illusion of pain on someone by looking at them. It seems she has been using her power on you for about thirty seconds. Do feel anything at all?"

Okay, now I really am freaked, a lot. "No, I don't. I still need to clear my calendar for the day, if you'll excuse me." I needed to put some space between myself and these dangerous people.

"Of course. Then we will get into your past, Isabella. We will not wait any longer." The way he said this told me to stop screwing around and just get to it.

I walked over to the phone on the desk and dialed my office. When my assistant answered I `explained' I would be out of the office today. "Good morning, Lindsay. I won't be in today; I have a meeting with a potential client that will most likely take all day. If anyone calls for me just take a message, tell them I'll call them back as soon as possible, and don't tell them anything else."

"Yes, ma'am. Who's the client, can you say?" She innocently asked.

"I can't say because it's not a sure thing yet. When we land the client for sure, I'll tell you. Thanks Lindsay." With that, I hung up and turned back to the three people in my room. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Very well, start from the beginning." Aro politely demanded.

I walked over and sat in the chair by the window, taking a deep breath, and began talking. "Will he be safe from harm if I tell you everything? He and his family."

"That depends on how much you know, Isabella." Aro answered impatiently.

I did not like that answer at all. I know quite a bit about the vampire world, including their laws and consequences to breaking those laws. Am I going to survive this? Will Edward and his family survive this?

"Alright, um I met him when moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with my father after my mother remarried. I moved because my step-father was a minor league baseball player and my mother wanted to go on the road with him, so I made it easier for her to do that.

When I showed up at school that first day, I saw him and his siblings in the cafeteria and he gave me a very strange look. Then, to my horror, I was in the same biology class as he, and I was assigned as his lab partner. That first day was strange, to say the least." I began at the beginning as he asked me to do, still not giving a name.

He nodded at me, and I took that as my cue to continue. "He disappeared after that day for a week, and I had a hard time believing I had affected a perfect stranger in such a way he would disappear. When he didn't show up for those few days, I felt confused and upset at his behavior. Then, he returned and actually spoke to me. He introduced himself and didn't speak of the day before his strange disappearance, and I didn't ask.

It seemed every time I turned around after that, he was there. One day before school started, a classmate lost control of his van on the ice coming into the parking lot and nearly hit me. I was standing at the back of my truck when I heard the tires of Tyler's van squealing. I looked up and around at my classmates, scared to death, and the next thing I know, that strange boy was on top of me, pushing the van away with one hand. After everything happened, I asked him how he did that. He told me he just pulled out of the way and that he was standing right next to me, but he wasn't. I saw him across the lot with his siblings, looking horrified. He wouldn't tell me the truth about it at all. He tried to tell me I was seeing things. I'm not stupid and I knew what I saw.

" One night I went to another town with two of my friends to go dress shopping and I left the store we all went to. I wanted to go to a book store while my friends finished with their things, and I got lost on my way to a restaurant where we were going to have dinner. I was approached by four men who were quite obviously drunk, and they were trying to corral me between the four of them. I told them not to touch me and they shoved me against each other. I saw headlights coming at us and I was determined to make that car stop and help me. When the car suddenly stopped, he swung open the passenger side door and told me to get in. He then turned the car around very fast, nearly making me sick, and drove off quickly. He drove about ten miles before pulling over into an abandoned driveway and asked me if I was hurt. I wasn't hurt, but I was a bit freaked out by this time. I wasn't sure how he found me or how he knew what was happening with me. He told me sometimes he had a problem with his temper and needed a moment to collect himself. He got angry because I was going to fight those men if a car didn't come.

"Then I told him my friends were waiting for me and were probably getting worried about me. He then backed out of the drive and took me to the restaurant my friends and I had agreed on. I never told him what the name of the restaurant was. He just seemed to know. He told my friends he would take me home and they could go on with their evening and not worry about me. So, they left and went home, since they had already eaten by then.

"During dinner, he didn't eat or drink anything and patiently waited for me to eat. He said he would feel better once I had some food in me. I told him I needed answers to how he always seemed to know where I was and what was happening with me. Why he was so determined to be my knight in shining armor. He laughed a little at me and told me I needed to stop asking so many questions and just be thankful for once. These things were just too much for me to let go.

"I had done some research on the Internet about his cold skin, how pale he looked, the speed I knew he had, and the strength I had seen him use. Most of what I found was silly, stupid, and ridiculous. So, I decided it didn't matter what or who he was. I knew what I wanted, and I wanted him." I was trying to remember the feelings I had as I spoke, and from the looks I was getting from everyone in the room, they were very shocked.

"Did you confront him on your readings, Isabella?" Aro asked me with a raised brow.

"I'm getting to that. Listen, it's going on twelve thirty, and I'm hungry. Could we go somewhere so I can get something to eat? There are some restaurants pretty close to here. I need to get out of this room. I won't try anything, I swear. Hell, if I was going to try to run, I would have already tried." I hope they agree to leave the room for now. I need to check out of the hotel anyway. It's cloudy outside, so there is no chance of odd happenings with the sunlight. I didn't see a reason why we couldn't go.

"Alright, Isabella, we will go wherever you would like. Just not too far. Just know if you do try to run, we will catch you and all bets on your safety are off." Aro was not playing games with me and he made that very clear.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!! :(**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I checked out of the hotel and we made our way to a restaurant three blocks north of the hotel. The hostess lead us to a table in the far right corner of the dining area, gave us menus and everyone around the table ordered water, while we all `looked' over the menu.

After I placed my order, I needed a human moment. "I need to use the restroom, Jane will you accompany me?" I wanted to establish a sense of trust with these people, so I thought it would be best if I initiated the foundation of that trust. Jane raised an eyebrow, but rose from her chair and began to walk with me. We had walked four tables away when so many things happened so fast, I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating.

A man wearing a black coat and black pants walked in front of me quickly, stopped in the middle of the restaurant and began yelling. "Everybody shut up! I want all of the money in the register now. Everybody get your hands up where I can see them NOW!"

I heard another man start to yell as well, "FBI! Drop the gun and get on the ground, NOW. Drop the gun or I will drop you!" The first man then turned, which looked like it happened in slow motion, and I heard a very loud pop. Then, a soaring pain shot through my body. That's when I saw blood on my stomach just before everything went black. 

**AARON'S POV**

"Central this is Special Agent Burke, there's nothing happening here. I'm going to go to lunch. There's a restaurant across the street, so I won't be far from the suspect if there's any movement, I'll know." I said to my commanding officer. We were staking out a possible hideout of an international drug dealer the bureau has had on the top of the wish list for a really long time. I was with a fellow agent and we both decided it was time for a break. We would sit at a window table, so we could keep the suspects hideout in view at all time.

"Copy that, Agent Burke. Hurry back." Central dispatch responded back. As we walked into the restaurant we noticed a man acting strange enter in front of us. Something told me this was going to be more than just lunch. Once we were inside, the man picked up speed, then stopped abruptly and began yelling. I couldn't believe the stupidity of it all. I pulled my glock, identified myself, and ordered the man on the ground. He turned toward me and fired his gun in the process, taking down a civilian in the middle of the restaurant. I fired, taking the idiot down, killing him with one shot.

I made my way to the civilian and bent down to check for a pulse. I moved her hair back and to my horror, realized it was my ex-girlfriend. "Oh my god, Bella! Stay with me, Bella!" I couldn't believe this was happening. I grabbed my radio and began screaming orders, "Dispatch this is Special Agent Burke, there's been a shooting at Celeste's restaurant. There is civilian who has been shot, as well as the gunman, I need an ambulance immediately!" I lowered the radio and checked Bella's pulse again, "I have help coming, Bella. Hold on, beautiful."

I looked over to my fellow agent who was bent over the gunman and he shook his head as he checked the man's pulse, indicating the man had not survived. What is wrong with people, it's like they've gone nuts!

Chaos was erupting all around us; people were screaming and trying to run out of the restaurant. I stood and told everyone to calm down and to sit down. I informed them they couldn't go anywhere because this was a crime scene and they were all witnesses.

I looked over at a young girl who was staring very strangely at Bella. "Ma'am, you'll have to take a seat. We're going to take care of the lady, please take a seat." The girl then turned and walked to a table with two men who were looking concerned and they also looked strangely out of place somehow.

The ambulance finally arrived and began working on Bella. They inserted an IV into her arm, and put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. They had finally put her on a stretcher and began to roll her out of the restaurant towards the waiting ambulance. "Where are you taking her?" I asked showing my FBI credentials. "St. Vincent's, sir." The EMT answered me.

The NYPD began showing up and I gave them orders to take statements from all of the customers in the restaurant. One of the officers happened to be Michelle, Bella's roommate. "Aaron, what happened?" She asked as she made her way over to me. Before I could answer her, the girl who was standing by Bella and the two men she was seated with walked over to me. "Excuse me, sir we would like to accompany Miss Swan to the hospital. We were having lunch together when this unfortunate thing happened." The tall black haired man said to me.

"Okay, just see one of the officers, give them your statement and you can go on to the hospital. I may want to speak to you again." I told him, turning my attention back to Michelle. "Yeah, my partner and I were coming to have lunch, and that moron over there pulled a gun, tried to rob the place, and Michelle, you might want to sit down for this. The civilian who was shot is Bella." I waited while all this sank in to her.

Her eyes got a big as saucers when she realized what I was saying to her. "What? Oh god, Aaron. Is she alive?" Michelle asked me shakily. "Yes, she is, but I don't know how bad it is. She wasn't conscience when she was taken out of her. She was taken to St. Vincent's. I'm heading down there now." I told her and walked away.

I made my way to the waiting room in the surgical unit of the hospital and waited for Bella's doctor to come out and speak to me. Michelle had called Samantha and Abby, who were now in the waiting room with me. I hadn't met the other two girls yet, but I had heard about them from Bella. "How the hell did this happen?" That was Abby, who had yet to speak to me. The three people who were having lunch with Bella were there as well. Abby looked over at them and spoke to them then. "Are you the people with this big campaign Bella's been working so hard on?"

"No, we were having lunch together, discussing business when this unfortunate thing happened." The tall black haired man answered.

"If you were in a meeting with her, why are you hanging around here? I know you don't really know Bella. It's not like you shot her or anything. Don't you have a job to go to?" It was quite obvious Abby felt like these people were stepping in her territory where Bella was concerned. Bella did say these girls were like sisters to her. That's starting to show a bit.

"With all due respect, miss, we are concerned for Isabella's well-being. We are waiting to see how she is." The man answered impatiently.

Bella's mother, Renee came into the room then, making her way to me and throwing her arms around me. "Oh my god, Aaron. How did this happen?" She cried into my shoulder.

I told her how this happened and then asked her, "How did you get here so fast, Renee?"

"Phil and I were in Atlantic City when you called. I drove like a bat out of hell to get here. Has the doctor been out here yet?" She answered through her tears.

"No, not yet. God, I hope this isn't a bad sign." I mentally kicked myself for saying that. Just then a woman in bluish green scrubs walked into the room and called, "Swan family". We all held our breath as we stood.

"We were able to remove the bullet. Amazingly, it managed to miss every major organ, and was lodged just above her kidney. She'll be in recovery for the next three hours, and then moved a regular room. She'll be with us for the next two days and then on strict bed rest for the next couple of weeks. She's a very lucky woman." The doctor stated, then turned and left the room. We all sighed in relief and waited to be told we could see her.

Another four hours went by before a nurse came and told us we could follow them as they moved Bella from recovery to her regular room two floors down. Bella seemed to flit in and out of consciousness during her transportation. We all waited outside her room while the nurses got her situated in her bed.

They finally emerged from the room and Bella's mother entered her room alone. Ten minutes later Renee came out and told us we could come in and see Bella. I went in with the girls and they hugged her and the girls cried as they held Bella.

Bella finally noticed me in the room. "Aaron? What are you doing here? How did you find out about this?"

"I'm the one who shot that idiot in the restaurant. My partner and I were there for lunch when everything happened. I didn't know you were there until I moved your hair to check your pulse. That scared the hell out of me." I answered her, never looking away from her. "I was going to come by and see you when the case I'm working on here in New York closes. I have news to tell you, but it can wait. There's some other people here to see you too. It's the ones you were having lunch with. They're right outside."

"They are?" She asked looking at me with a very strange expression on her face.

"Yes, you want me to tell them to go away or do you want to see them?" I asked her.

"They can come in. It's probably best if I speak to them alone, they're potential clients. I don't want it to get out who they are. I don't want to lose anything this could possibly bring in." She answered looking at the door.

"Okay. I have to go back to work anyway. I'm so glad you're alright, beautiful. I'm glad I was there." I told her as I kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, beautiful."

"I'm glad you were there, too Aaron. I love you, too. Be careful out there." She smiled up at me.

"I'm going to go too, baby so you can rest. I'll be back tomorrow. I need to go get Phil. I left in Atlantic City; I don't think I even told him I was leaving." Wow, how do you leave your husband in another state, not say anything about your daughter being shot? Bella said her mother was flighty. I never would have thought brainless, too.

I walked out of the room behind Renee, shaking my head. I stopped and told the three people in the hall they could go in and see Bella. "Just don't tire her out too much. I don't want to sound rude, but she needs her rest, so don't stay long." The black haired man just raised a brow as he and the other two walked past me into Bella's room.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**ARO'S POV**

I and my guard entered Isabella's room quietly, seeing her other friends were still with her. What happened today was very strange to say the least. I am quite proud of my guard and myself for keeping in control with the blood that was spilled today and with the smell of blood all around us in this hospital. Isabella is certainly an extraordinary human; she quite obviously has a strong will.

Her two friends looked at us and the one who spoke quite rudely to me earlier today began to speak to me again. "I'm sorry for speaking to you the way I did earlier. I had no business doing that. I know you are concerned about her just like we are. But, you should understand that when it comes to family for her, we are just about all she has."

If we had been in a private place earlier today, I would have killed her where she sat. I do admire her for her apology, though. "That's quite alright. We understand." She will never see how close she came to death today.

Isabella then spoke up saying, "Hey girls, can you give me some time alone with them? I was in the middle of a meeting with them when that maniac walked into the restaurant today. I think it's the least I can do after they've been here all day." Wow, she's good at pretences for a human.

"Um, yeah, if you're sure. We'll come back early tomorrow. I'm going to arrange to be with you while you recover, Bella." That wasn't going to happen, my dear.

"That won't be necessary, miss. I will arrange for her to have the best care available. I feel responsible for her. If you will excuse us we have some business to attend with Isabella." I don't care how much she tries to fight. If she becomes a problem, I will take care of her permanently.

"I don't think so, mister. I have no idea who you are; therefore there is no way in hell I'm going to let you do anything to Bella or for her for that matter." It seemed this woman was going to be a problem.

"No, Abby, it's okay. They're potential clients. They won't hurt me. I trust them." Isabella was a very smart woman, indeed. She may very well have just saved her friends' lives. I gave her a look that I hope was quite obvious that I wanted these women to leave. There was still quite a bit we needed to cover.

I need to know who this vampire was that allowed her to know him and his family. Perhaps that will come out when she was with us in Volterra. There was no way this woman was going to stay here when she knew of us. I'm still not positive she hasn't told someone else about that boy and what he really was.

"I'm getting tired. Samantha, can you and Abby go to my apartment and get me some things and see how Michelle is? I would really appreciate it." Isabella is full of surprises. She certainly knows how keep people from asking questions or snooping.

The women agreed, hugged Isabella and left, all the while throwing glances at me. I may have to deal with these women after all. When the women were out of the room, and I was certain they wouldn't be able to hear us talking, I began with my questions.

"Isabella, how do you know the man who shot the robber? How long have you known him? Did you tell him of the boy from your past? What is this boy's name?" I threw the questions at her all at once.

She sighed deeply, laid her head back on the pillows, and began to answer my questions. "The man who shot the robber is my ex-boyfriend. We dated for three years in college, and yes I told him about my past. I left out what the boy really is. I'm not stupid. The last thing I want is for him and his family to be hurt in any way or for me to end up in a mental institution looking at four white rubber walls in a straight jacket. I haven't gotten any guarantee that the boy from my past or his family will be safe. Until I know I can trust you with telling me the truth on that I won't tell you. It isn't his fault I said `Volturi' on the street last night. That was my moment of stupidity, not his. I've known about your world for nine years. I haven't told anyone about you and I never will." She turned her face away from us when she was finished with her speech.

"Very well, Isabella. Since you are here under a doctor's care for the next two days, I will not leave my guard with you. But, if you try to leave, I will find you and we will finish this, forcefully. When you are discharged from here, you will be given a chance to collect some things from your home and then you will accompany us back to Volterra where you will finish your recovery and your story. Do you have any questions? If you tell anyone this is against your will, we will kill you and anyone you tell." I am done with distractions and I will get to the bottom of this. She will do this and I will make my decision on her life as well as those responsible for her knowledge of us. My brothers must be notified to this and be informed I will return back to Volterra later than expected and with a special guest.

"If I say no, I won't go with you, then what?" She actually asked defiantly, I'm beginning to think she may a bit crazy.

"We will kill you." I replied to her flatly.

She simply nodded, never looking at me or my guard, but continued to look out of the window.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke this morning feeling well rested despite all the things going on right now. I guess the medicines the nurse put in my IV last night was some good stuff. I didn't even dream. I was thinking about the last couple of days when I heard a light knock on my door. "Come in" I called to my visitor. Aaron walked in smiling at me.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well? How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, still smiling.

"I slept very well. I wonder if I can get some of that medicine to go. I feel sore, but pretty good considering. You said you have news yesterday. What is it?" I answered him.

"I hope you don't' get upset or it doesn't make you sad." He said, his smile fading a bit. He has always been so concerned about my feelings.

"I won't get upset, Aaron. Just tell me what it is. I'm a big girl I can take it." I told him.

He took a deep breath and began, "I asked Caroline to marry me and she said yes. I wish I could have told you under better circumstances, you deserve that. To be told in a better place, in better health. I feel like shit telling you like this, Bella."

"Oh, Aaron that's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you both. Caroline is very lucky to have you. You and I would never have worked. Are you happy?" I replied.

"I'm very happy, Bella. You deserve someone too. I know deep down we would never have worked. I just don't want to lose your friendship because I'm getting married." He said in almost a whisper.

"You are so paranoid. As long as Caroline is fine with you and I still being friends after you're married, I'll be here. She does know I'm not a threat to her, doesn't she." I said the first part through a slight giggle.

"Of course she does. She's fine with our friendship, and she sends her love by the way. She said you better be on your feet soon, because you have to come to the wedding." He said.

A few minutes later there was another knock on my door. The nurse came in and told me I had to get up and walk around. She brought me a robe to put on over my gown, unhooked my IV and helped me out of the bed. Just as I started to walk out of the room, Aaron lightly grasped my elbow.

"I have to get to work, Bella. I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek as he walked away. I am so happy for him. Caroline is very good for him in every way.

As I walked with the nurse down the hallway I saw Aro, Jane, and Demitri walking towards me. I don't know why, but I was relieved to see them. What the hell was that all about?

"Good morning, Isabella. Did you sleep well?" Aro asked as he half smiled at me.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking. It's kind of early for a visit, isn't it?" I asked curtly.

"No, it isn't. We have some ground to cover yet, Isabella."

"Fine, but later when I'm done walking with the nurse. You can wait for me in my room." I told him, not letting him sense my relief.

**ARO'S POV**

We walked to Isabella's room to wait for her to finish with her walk. While we were waiting, her two friends arrived in her room. I walked over to them, trying to seem friendly, holding out my hand.

"My apologies, ladies, we didn't get a chance to meet properly yesterday. I am Aro; these are my business associates Demitri and Jane." The quiet one, Samantha, smiled and shook my hand. Bella had been telling the truth about not saying what the boy from her past really was. The other girl, Abby, looked at me with the same distance and distain as before.

"Yeah, we kind of got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Sorry about that. It's just that we love her very much." Abby stated as she shook my hand. I could see how much Isabella meant to her and how she thought of her as a sister. I do respect that very much.

"I understand, Abby, I'm sure the feelings of protectiveness are mutual with Bella." I hated addressing her as Bella. Isabella is more fitting. Although, if Abby causes problems tomorrow when it was time for Isabella to leave with us, I will end her, no matter the amount of hurt it would cause Isabella. I'm not sure why I care, though.

"What exactly are you doing here today, Aro?" She is very nosey, I hate nosey.

"We're here to check on Isabella's condition today. I also have some things to discuss with her. Business things, which I am sure she will be more than happy to hear." I am having to fight the urge not to kill Abby with every fiber of my being.

"It can't wait?" She asked shortly.

"No, it can't. My associates and I are leaving for Italy tomorrow and I need to get things done. Isabella is the only person I want for my project." I can't kill her here.

"Whatever," she said with a heavy sigh and roll of her eyes. I want to rip those eyes from their sockets.

Isabella came through the door then, saving her friends' life, yet again.

**BELLA'S POV**

I am so exhausted. I don't know if I'll stay awake long enough to appease Aro so he doesn't kill me. I looked around my room as I walked in to see the three vampires in my room as well Samantha and Abby. I didn't know they were here yet. I am so glad to see them here, though. I hope Michelle comes by, too.

"Hey, guys. How long have you been here?" I asked them, glancing at Demitri who looked like he wanted to pounce. That frightened me more than Aro and Jane did. I am so afraid for Samantha and Abby. If they do or say something out of line, I don't know if I could save their lives. The Volturi were so very dangerous and deadly. My friends have no idea how close to the grim reaper they are standing.

"We wanted to check on you, Bella, before we went to work and we brought the stuff you asked for. Michelle said she'll be by sometime today. She was crying last night because she couldn't be here when you got out of surgery. She's heading the investigation on the gunman who shot you. She's being careful not to let her superiors know she knows you. They'll take her first investigation away if they find out. So she listed you living with me and not her." Samantha said, almost too gloomy.

"You make that sound like a bad thing. I'll make sure to change my information here at the hospital. Thanks for the heads up on that. Did Michelle say what time she was coming in?" I asked her, trying to get her to lighten up.

"No, she just said when she had a chance. I think she's going to make it look like it's just for the investigation, so she's going to question you, too. Bella, how can you be so chipper? You could have died yesterday. Don't you get that?" She asked, fighting back tears.

"Yes, I get that. I can't sit here and dwell on the `what could have happened'. If I do, it'll drive me insane. I'm alive, and I feel great, a little tired, but great otherwise. I'm not upset at Michelle. She's a cop and has a job to do, I understand that. I'm not upset at all. I shudder to think what could have happened if an armed officer wasn't in the restaurant when that maniac pulled that gun. But, like I said, I'm not going to dwell on it." I told her, trying not to cry myself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What are the odds of the armed officer being Aaron? That's nuts. Listen, Abby put your stuff in the closet. We have to get going. We're sharing a cab this morning, to make it to work on time." They both kissed me on the cheek and hugged me, then left.

The nurse helped me to sit down on the bed, which was painful beyond belief. That was the only time I felt any pain at all. When I was settled in the bed, the nurse took my IV out of my arm completely, told me she would be back in a couple of hours to help me shower and left my room. All the while, Aro, Demitri, and Jane stayed quiet, and listened to my conversations with my friends and the nurse.

"Have you made your decision on Volterra, Isabella?" Aro asked as soon as the nurse was out of the room.

"Yes. I will go with you, only to keep my friends safe. I'm going to tell them you offered me a job and I accepted. There's probably going to be questions asked as to why I'm leaving so soon and perhaps some arguments with my friends on my decision. Just let me handle all of that, and I'll go without a fight. Can you agree to those terms?" I hope they can. This is the only way this whole situation is going to work.

"Yes, we can agree to those terms. I will inform my brothers of your decision and they will have a medical staff waiting for us when we arrive in Volterra. You will have every comfort you need while you are with us and finish your task. I want a name, Isabella. I have a slight idea of who this could be, but I wasn't aware he had a family. I haven't seen him in many years." Oh fuck me. If he figured out it's the Cullens, we may all very well be dead. I could be flying to my death tomorrow. I'm still going just to keep my girls and Aaron safe. God help us all.

I laid my head back on my pillow, sighing heavily, feeling as though one weight was lifted off of me only to be replaced by another. I want to sleep, I'm afraid to, though. I'm afraid if I tell them to leave; I'll be hurt or killed. Then suddenly, Aro broke the silence. "Very well, Isabella. We will return in the morning to accompany you to your home, gather your things, and then we leave for Volterra." With that, the three of them turned and left my room. I feel lost, confused, and exhausted. Thankfully, sleep came quickly after the Volturi left.

I was awakened an hour and half later by the sound of my room door opening and closing. I opened my eyes to see Michelle quietly walking over to my bed. "Oh, Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay I'm so glad to see you. I wasn't upset with you when you didn't come by yesterday, I understand you have a job to do. So how have the first twenty four hours of detective life been treating you?" I asked her, trying to smile.

"Horribly; my roommate was having a business lunch yesterday and she was shot by a-would-be robber. The robber was shot by an FBI agent who was taking his lunch in the restaurant and my roommate happens to be the FBI agent's ex-girlfriend. The case revolves around an innocent woman and an idiot with a gun. Needless to say, she's had it rough." Michelle said we both began laughing; I have to laugh, cry, and then laugh again. It's so much better than dwelling and driving myself crazy. I have to tell Michelle I'm moving to Italy before she leaves today so when I show up at home tomorrow with Aro, she won't be blindsided.

I'm going to start with Aaron's news. "Guess what," I started.

"What?" She answered.

"Aaron asked Caroline to marry him and she accepted. Isn't that great!" I hope she's happy about this; she certainly won't be with next bit of news.

"That's awesome news! Are you okay with it, Bella?" She asked.

"Of course I am. I mean Aaron and I are friends and better off as friends. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. He's in love with Caroline and Caroline's in love with him. She's so good for him. Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" I asked, confused to her reaction.

"I just always thought Aaron would be in and out of your life, don't take this the wrong way, but in and out of your bed, too, forever. You know, friends with benefits." She said, shrugging her shoulders like it was something that should be obvious.

"You are so messed up, you know that. We have never been friends with benefits, you ass. We were dating with benefits, and let me tell you, Caroline better thank God for him every night. Loudly." I laughed.

"Um ewe t.m.i." Michelle said wrinkling up her nose. "Okay, subject change. I still have a job to do. I have to ask you some questions, Bella."

"I know. Ask away, I'll answer them if I can." I said to her, the bantering mood gone for the moment.

"Did you see the gunman enter the restaurant?" She began asking her formal questions.

"No, I saw him as he walked in front of me as I and the lady I was having lunch with were walking to the restroom." I answered truthfully.

"Did you see what he was wearing?"

"Yes, he was wearing a black jacket and black pants."

"When did you notice he had a gun?"

"When he stopped in front of me, and held it in the air then he began yelling. That's when I heard the pop and felt the pain, and I knew I had been shot." I answered her questions like I was talking to a cop and not a friend who is a cop.

"Is there anything else?" She asked me. "No." I answered, and she closed her notebook.

"That was so much fun, I don't want to do it again with you as the victim, Bella. Next time, duck." She said smirking.

"Yeah, I'll remember that." I replied smiling. "I have some other news, Michelle. I'm not sure how to tell you. Don't get mad. I mean, I have to think long term here."

She raised her brow, slightly turned her head, and asked, "Oh, god, what is it? Is it bad?"

I took a deep breath before I began. "That depends on how you look at it. The three people I had lunch with yesterday are not possible clients. They have a firm in Italy, and they came here to see me, to give me a face to face offer."

"What's the offer?" She asked, holding her breath. I think she knows what's coming next.

"A position with their company in Italy. I accepted." I watched as her jaw hit the floor. "Say something, Michelle. Pick your jaw up off the floor."

"Are you crazy?! What the hell! When?" She all but yelled, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"It was offered last night, and I thought about it over night, and I accepted this morning. I leave tomorrow evening. They are going to have a full medical staff waiting for me when we arrive in Volterra. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Michelle. Please understand and don't be angry. This is every business graduate's dream." Man, I hope my bullshitting skills are good enough for her to buy this. "You'll get to meet them tomorrow, they want to bring me home from the hospital and help me gather my things. They're leaving tomorrow anyway, so they said they could kill two birds with one stone and help me in the process get settled in the process."

"Are you sure about this. Bella? Have you told anyone else?" She asked me, sounding like my sister.

"Yes, I'm sure. And no, I haven't told anyone else yet, except Aro and his associates. I'll tell the girls, myself. Can you call them and have them at the apartment tomorrow and call Aaron for me? I would appreciate it. I want to see you all before I leave. I'll call as soon as I get there. It's a fourteen hour flight, so I'll be able to sleep on the plane." I hope it stays this calm tomorrow.

"Okay. Well, I'm on the clock, so I have to go. I promise I won't say anything. I am going to miss the hell out of you." She hugged me, kissed my cheek, then left. It looked like she was crying. There are going to be a lot more tears shed tomorrow, too. I can't bring myself to hate the Volturi for this, after all, I got myself in this mess. They only want to protect themselves and the vampire world. I respect the hell out of that.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

I awoke this morning, wishing I could take it all back. I don't think I have ever been so terrified in all my life, not even when James put me in intensive care. I would gladly face him again, at least I knew what I was facing. I have no idea if I'll still be alive tomorrow. I am going to have to work hard at hiding my fear today. I sure hope I can pull this off.

An orderly came in and took my tray from breakfast, I couldn't eat much, my stomach was in too many knots. I hope they get here soon and I'm discharged quickly, so I can get this nightmare over with. I'll live to see tomorrow or I'll be killed in Volterra. At least everyone I love will be safe. That's all that matters now.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my door opened and my doctor came in with my discharge papers. As she was giving me my care orders and handing me my paperwork, Aro walked in and told her he would take the papers, seeing as he was taking me home. Here we go. I think I'm going to throw up.

"I need a few minutes to get dressed, then I'll be ready to go." I said with a shaky voice, I'm sure they heard my terror. A nurse helped me get the clothes out of my bag that I was wearing today, followed me into the bathroom and helped me get dressed, then left the room. When I came back out, Demitri was holding my bag.

"Is everything in here?" He asked me. I nodded yes.

"Now, there is no need for that fear, Isabella. You are in no danger anymore. You will be in Volterra with us, therefore the threat no longer exists." Aro said softly, as he place a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered from the coolness of it.

Jane turned and led the way out of my room, and out of the hospital to a jet black limo waiting out front for us. The clouds are still as heavy as they were three days ago.

The driver walked around, opened the door, and Demitri stepped in as Aro helped me into the car. As he handed me in the door, Demitri helped to ease me into the seat. I can't believe how careful they are being with me. Aro followed me into the car, Jane followed him.

"Inform the driver where your home is, Isabella." Aro whispered to me.

I gave him the address and watched as the New York City streets passed by the window, as a tear slid silently down my cheek. I am going to miss this loud, obnoxious, wonderful city. I wonder if I'll ever see it again.

"There is no need to cry, Isabella. This is for your own good and the safety of your friends. You can still back out, you know. This isn't the only option." Aro said as though he was reading a menu.

"What? I cannot believe you just said that. Yes, I do have to do this. I want to live as long as I can, or until you make your decision when I'm done telling you my past. I am not about to kill my friends for my own stupidity." I was seething at the coldness of his words.

"Very well, Isabella. No need to get angry. You would do good to watch your tone." He spoke to me like I was a child. I was wondering where the gentlemen I saw in him went.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Aro. I didn't mean to. It's just I made a stupid lapse in judgment, whispered your name, and now my whole life has been turned upside down. I think I've earned the right to be angry." I said, careful not to raise my voice. I could have sworn I saw a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Twenty five minutes later, the limo stopped in front of my apartment building. The driver opened the door, and Demitri exited first, reaching back for my hand as Aro gently helped me slide out of the car, then he stepped out followed by Jane. The four of us walked in silence as we made our way slowly up the stairs to my third floor apartment. I wish the building had an elevator. I'm hurting really bad right now.

I opened the door and was bombarded by my four best friends. The girls were crying, hugging me so tight I thought I would pass out.

"Hey, guys come one, let her breathe. You're going to make her pass out." Aaron said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I noticed he was wearing his gun and keeping it in full view of Aro. Aaron, always the protector. Little did he know that gun wouldn't do any good if the Volturi decided to end this here and now.

The girls loosened their grip on me and I made my way to Aaron's waiting arms. I am going to miss his friendship so much. "Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" He said as he hugged me, being careful not to squeeze me.

"Really sore. I need to sit down for a few minutes. Aaron and Michelle, this is Aro, Demitri, and Jane." I introduced them waving my hand towards them. Aaron helped me to the couch and eased me down on it.

"Hello, how are you? Aren't you the clients Bella was having lunch with when she was shot? You were at the hospital, too, right." Aaron said looking towards the Volturi members and holding his hand out towards them.

**ARO'S POV**

I shook Aaron's hand and realized how close he and Isabella really were. I had no idea they had an intimate past. It amazes me how well they get along. Humans never cease to amaze me. I wonder if she will try to back out of our deal.

Michelle approached me and I shook her hand as well. It was clear that Michelle knows nothing of the truth of the boy from Isabella's past. I don't believe I have ever met a group of humans who shared such a strong bond. I wish Marcus were here to interpret their bond. I wish there were another way to handle this situation, it really does weigh heavy on my undead heart to have to do this to Isabella. But the law prevents me from leaving her here. I'm confused as to why it's breaking my heart.

"Demitri, Jane please gather some things for Isabella so we can be on our way. The plane is fueled and waiting for our arrival." I spoke to them so the other humans in the room could hear.

"So you can be on your way? Where are you going, Bella?" Samantha asked, shocked. Aaron and Abby walked over and stood beside Samantha, looking at Bella with confused expressions.

"They aren't potential clients." Isabella answered, shakily. She better tread carefully here. "Aro, and his associates came here from Italy to offer me a position with their firm in Volterra and I've accepted." Smart girl, very smart indeed.

"What? When? Are you crazy? You can't go anywhere, you just got out of the hospital. You have to recuperate, Bella. You can't travel to Europe after getting shot two days ago." Aaron was firing at her. I may have more problems with him than with Abby.

"They are going to have a full medical staff waiting when we get to Volterra. It's just they are leaving today, and since I decided to take the position they offered, they want me to leave with them so they can help me get settled. It'll be fine, Aaron. I spoke my doctor and she said it should be fine to fly. I won't be under any physical stress and I can sleep on the plane." Isabella began pulling explanations out of thin air. She is a very intriguing human.

"Oh my god, Bella. Why didn't you say something before?" Samantha asked her with tears in her voice.

"Because I hadn't given Aro an answer when I had seen you yesterday. I thought I should give him my answer before telling anyone else." Isabella answered in a quiet voice. "That is why I asked Michelle to call you all so you would be here when I got home today. I wanted to see you all before I left. Please, don't be angry at me. I need to do this. Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do, Bella. I mean, you just met these people and now because they came all the way here to see you face to face and offered you a job, you're going to go to another country with them, and you don't want us to get angry!?" Abby all but screamed at Isabella. I found it very hard not intervene.

"Michelle, did you know about this?" Abby turned to Michelle and asked angrily. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yes I knew about this. I didn't say anything because Bella asked me not to. I understand why she's going. I don't like it, but I understand." Michelle answered defensively.

"Why are you going, Bella?" Aaron asked.

"Because I need to think long term for my life. I mean there isn't anything that is holding me here. So, after I thought about it, I decided to take their offer. Maybe find my place in this world." She told them.

"You have a place here, Bella. You don't have to go to Italy to find that, just look around you." Samantha argued back.

"I am looking around me, Sammie. I see you and Abby with your marriages and how happy you are. I want that, and it's quite obvious it's not here. It's not like I'm not trying. Michelle, you have your job and you love it. You worked so hard to get where you are, and I'm so proud of you. Aaron, you have your career and Caroline, and a bright future ahead of you. If I don't go, I'll always look back and say 'what if' and I don't want to do that." By the time Isabella was finished with her speech, she was crying.

"Well, not change the subject, but Aaron has news too. It's not nearly the shock fest we got from Bella." Michelle said, trying to break the tension.

"I asked Caroline to marry me and she accepted. Is that why you're going to Italy, Bella? Because I'm getting married?" Aaron asked raising his brow and lowering his voice.

"Yes. That's is exactly why I'm going to Italy. Because my FBI ex-boyfriend is marrying the love of his life, whom I think the world of by the way, and I'm so psychotic that I'm running away. Come on Aaron. That's retarded and you know it. I'm doing this for me. This is an opportunity of a lifetime. Just trust me, please. Know that I love you all very much." Isabella's resolve is certainly amazing.

Demitri and Jane came out of her room with several suitcases and Isabella's laptop. "We have everything she will need." Jane informed me.

"Very well, Jane, thank you. Isabella, it's time to go." I said holding my hand out to help her to her feet.

"Okay. I am going to miss you all so much. I have a letter of resignation in my purse, Samantha, will you get it and hand it in for me tomorrow? Will you gather my things from my office for me? I'll send for them once I'm settled." Isabella began as I helped her to her feet. Her friends began to take her into hugs and they each cried on her shoulder. She told them she loved them, kissed them on their cheeks and bid them goodbye.

I put my hand in the middle of her back and guided her out of the door. When we reached the limo, Demitri and Jane loaded her things into the trunk. Demitri climbed into the car and reached back for Isabella. I helped her through the door, then climbed in followed by Jane. As we pulled away from the apartment building, Isabella began to sob violently. I tried to comfort her by gently rubbing her back.

When we arrived at the private airport, I waited for Demitri to exit the car, helped Isabella from the car and led her up the steps to our private jet. Once on board, I led her to one of the larger seats and gently laid her down, getting a blanket from a closet I covered her and said, "Sleep now Isabella. Everything will be fine. It will work out. You are safe."


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up somewhere over Europe, feeling hungry and needing a human moment. When I tried to sit up, Aro was there in a flash. His concern shocked me. "Are you alright, Isabella?" He asked me while placing his hand on my head.

"I'm alright, I just need a human moment. Do you have any food on board?" I asked him, taking in my surroundings.

"Oh, yes, the restroom is there, and I'll get you something to eat and drink." He said pointing to a door toward the back of the plane. "What would you like, my dear?"

"A bagel would be fine if you have any. Thank you." I said as I pushed the blanket off and began to stand. I was so sore I wanted to cry. I made my way into the bathroom, slowly, and shut the door. I took care of my business and washed my hands. I look at myself in the mirror and noticed the dark circles that were under my eyes before were nearly gone. When I came out, Aro was waiting for me just outside the door and he helped me back to my seat and handed me a bottle of orange juice.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, so I had the pilot get a variety of things for you. There is also some fresh fruit in the refrigerator for you, if you would like some. I promised you that you would have all comforts and I meant it. I don't give my word lightly. When I do, I mean it." He sounded so sincere, some of my fear was fading. I am still aware he could decide to kill me at any moment, and that scares the hell out of me.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have went through all of that trouble. Would you like me to tell you more of my past now?" I wanted to show him I will do what is asked of me.

"If you feel up to it, yes." He answered, looking over at Jane and Demitri.

I took a deep breath and began to talk as Jane and Demitri put down their ipods and listened. "When we left the restaurant and he was driving me home, I told him of my suspicions. He didn't deny nor confirm that I had learned the truth. He got angry when I told him it didn't matter to me what he was. I was already in too deep and I had fallen in love with him. I asked him again how he knew where I was and what was happening with me."

"Did he tell you how he knew?" Demitri asked me.

I smiled and said, "I'm getting to that. He told me he could read minds, every mind around him, except mine. He said he could liken it to everyone else's mind was working on the FM frequency and mine was working on the AM frequency. I asked him if there was something wrong with me. He said he couldn't believe I thought there was something wrong with me when he just told me he could read minds. I'm still not convinced there isn't something wrong with me. I mean you couldn't read my thoughts either, Aro." I stopped to yawn.

"That will be enough for now, Isabella. You need to rest. We should be arriving in Florence within the hour." He said softly. I drank more of the juice he gave me and ate the rest of my bagel. Jane and Demitri put their ear buds back in their ears and resumed listening to their ipods.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later Aro told me to put my seatbelt on because we would be landing in ten minutes. When we were on the ground, Aro helped me down the stairs and into another waiting jet black limo. He had given me some medicine for the pain and I wasn't in any pain anymore, but my movement was still slow. Aro entered the car first this time, as Demitri helped me slide into the door with the help of Aro. Demitri went to retrieve my bags from the plane.

We pulled away from the hanger and I watched as Florence passed by the window, it was as beautiful as I had seen in pictures. I had always wanted to come to Italy but thought I never would. Now, I'm here to save lives by giving up my freedom.

The ride from Florence to Volterra took about an hour, and the scenery was beautiful. I saw ruins of castles in the hillsides and I was in awe. This has to be the most beautiful place I have ever seen. We pulled up to a castle and took a driveway that went under ground. The limo stopped at an iron gate, the driver entered a code on a keypad and the iron gate swung open. We stopped about fifty yards past the gate, and my door suddenly opened. Demitri stepped out and turned waiting to help me out of the car. When I was out of the car, there was a very tall man standing beside it. It was obvious he was a vampire. He had to be at least seven feet tall. Demitri didn't seem so intimidating anymore.

Aro stepped out behind me then said, "This is Felix. He is a member of my guard. He will not hurt you. As I said before, Isabella, you are safe here."

"Hello, Isabella, we have been expecting you. It's nice to finally meet you." Felix said, holding his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and I didn't jump at the coolness. The familiarity of the cold skin is coming back.

I smiled a weak smile and replied, "Hello. It's nice to meet you, too." I'm not sure what to make of Felix's welcome. Will everyone be this welcoming? I am still terrified beyond my own belief. I know I have to walk on eggshells for quite some time. I'm still worried I won't be able to do it. I'm afraid they'll find a reason to kill me, like when I'm finished with my story. I'm very afraid for the Cullens'. What will happen to them?

"Come, my dear. You still have people to meet and your medical staff awaits your arrival." Aro said as he placed his hand in the middle of my back and gently guided me into the underground of the Volturi castle.

We entered through an old heavy oak door, and I had trouble watching where I was going because I wanted to just look at everything all at once. I felt like a kid in Disney World. This place is beautiful beyond belief. The ceilings were painted with murals, the floors looked as though they had not changed over the centuries this castle has stood. The walls were everything I would expect the walls of a castle to be. They were tall and thick. They were lined with paintings and statues. In one place where the wall was inset a bit stood a real set of shining armor, the kinds knights used to wear.

We walked slowly and finally arrived at a door that looked similar to the one we entered the castle through. Aro pushed open the door, and a man with gray thinning hair approached us. I could tell by his eyes he was human. "Isabella, this is Salvatore Colletti. He is your doctor." Dr. Colletti smiled at me and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Hello, Isabella. How are you feeling? I would like to examine you as soon as possible." He was friendly, but cautious. I wonder if he's here of his own free will or if he is being forced to be here.

"Yes, very well, Dr. Colletti. I will leave Jane with you. Once you have finished, please come see me. I expect Isabella to never be uncomfortable or in any pain while she is under your care." Aro told the doctor while guiding me to a gorgeous, giant four poster bed. It was so tall, I couldn't just sit on it, so Aro picked me up and gently laid me on it. "You will be fine, Isabella. If you need anything, please let Jane know. I will return in a few hours to check on you." He smiled at me, and turned toward the door.

I don't know why I did, but I called after him, "Thank you for everything, Aro." He simply inclined his head and left the room.

Dr. Colletti spoke to me with little bedside manner, "Please unbutton your shirt so I can examine your wound." Perhaps he blamed me for his being here. Well I didn't choose him. I would have chosen someone nicer. He removed the bandages from the incision that was made when the bullet was removed and the damage fixed. It hurt when he did that, too. I was still very tender. He poked around a lot on my stomach, put some kind of medicine on me and recovered the wound. He then listened to my heart and took my blood pressure. "You need to stay in bed today. Isabella. I think you've had enough movement until tomorrow. If you need anything to help you sleep, just let me know. You can button your shirt up now." He turned to his medical bag and replaced his pressure cuff and stethoscope. He then spoke to Jane, " Could you take me to see her guardian? I'm finished for now."

My guardian? I wonder what Aro told Dr. Colletti. I'm twenty six years old, I don't need a guardian.

"Very well, doctor. If you need anything, Isabella, just call one of our names. We will be with you before you know it." Jane said sweetly, then turn looking at the doctor with annoyance written all over her face. I don't think she liked him either. "A nurse for you will arrive in the morning." She and the doctor left me alone then.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I tried to will sleep to come, but it was no use. I was surprised to see I had a 42 inch plasma screen TV in my room. I located the remote, which was on my bedside table, and tried to find something to watch. Maybe I'll fall to sleep.

**ARO'S POV**

I hope the doctor is gentle with Isabella. She has been through so much already. If the doctor is not gentle with her, I will replace him. That would be a bad last day for him. Their was a small knock on the door of my study, pulling me from my thoughts. "Come in," I called. Jane opened the door and led the doctor in. "Ah, yes Dr. Colletti, how is Isabella?" I asked him.

"She is healing well, sir. She needs to rest for the rest of the afternoon and into the night. She is exhausted. I want to keep her moving down to thirty minutes at a time for the next week. We'll go from there with longer mobility." He informed me with little feeling in his voice. It was as thought he looked at this as a chore. I found it disrespectful.

"Very good, Dr. Colletti. How long will she need to heal?" I had to know how long to keep him around.

"Three weeks at most, sir. After that, she should be well enough to give free reign. Right now she is too fragile to put through anymore." He answered and I could hear the fear I his voice.

"Thank you, Dr. I trust you have been given your quarters while you are hear with us."

"Yes, sir. I have been given the quarters next to Miss Isabella's." He answered in his thick Italian accent.

I waved my hand to dismiss him, saying, "Don't wander too far in the castle. Isabella may need you. As long as she is in need of medical attention, Dr. you are not to leave the walls of the castle."

"Yes, sir." He replied simply, inclining his head. He turned and left my study. I hope he was thorough in his assessment of Isabella.

I made my way to the throne room to confer with my brothers on the situation at hand. I opened the thrown room door and saw Caius looking very annoyed. What's his problem?

"Aro, why did you not kill the human when the calls for her death?" So, that's it.

"I know what the law calls for, Caius. I want to know who exposed our world to her. She is telling me everything, not just giving me a name, which she has yet to reveal. I am very intrigued with her. I believe if we turn her she will be a great asset to us. I can not see her thoughts. Apparently the vampire who she knew is a mind reader and he could not see her thoughts either." I told him, keeping my demeanor and voice calm.

"How do you know she hasn't told anyone of us?" He asked angrily.

"Brother, I met all of her friends and touched each of them, they knew nothing of what the boy was. I believe he has a tie to our old friend Carlisle. From the things she has told me, this boy has control over his bloodlust. He spends a great deal of time in the human world. She met him in her high school biology class." I said, still keeping the same calm.

"I suggest you quickly get to the bottom of this, Aro and end this." Caius demanded.

"I will make a decision when I am ready to make one, Caius. Do not make demands of me!" I yelled, losing all calm and patience. I turned my attention to Marcus. "Do you feel the same way, brother?" I asked him.

"I trust your judgment, Aro. Although I do not see your reasoning on keeping her alive when she exposed herself." Marcus stood and walked toward me, holding out his hand for me to read his thoughts.

I took his hand and was shocked at what I saw. I sorted through all the thoughts I had seen before and came to the last. He saw a very strong bond between Isabella and myself. He was telling me he believed I have found my true mate. I stared at him as though he had two heads.

**A/N: The idea for Bella being Aro's true mate came from BrOkEn'WiNgEd23. Thank you for the idea. If there is anything anyone would like to see in the story, let me know and I will try to work it in.**

**My twin sister also writes on this sight and in the process of writing a Kane/Lita FanFic called "The Fight of Their Lives". For those of you who are not familiar with these characters you can go to Youtube and enter WWE Kane and Lita to become familiar with them and the story will make sense to you. It is a very emotional story my sister is writing.**

**My sisters penname is Nandale01.**

**Thank you to all my devoted readers and for all the wonderful reviews. The more I write the more comes to me. This is my first FanFic, and I am encouraged by all of your wonderful reviews. They are a great boost to my self esteem and confidence as a writer.**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**ARO'S POV**

I dropped Marcus's hand, slowly sat down in my chair taking in what Marcus has just revealed to me. Could it be that Isabella is truly my mate? When I lost Sulpicia in the Romanian wars, I never gave much thought to a true mate. True, I never really loved her. I cared for her, but it was never love. I was devastated for Marcus when Didyme was killed with Sulpicia, but I was not affected like Marcus was. He still carries the loss with him two thousand years later.

I stood and without a word, left the thrown room. I wasn't sure of my destination, but found myself outside Isabella's room. I could hear her heart beating slowly and I knew she was sleeping. I slowly opened the door and walked to her bedside. I watched her peaceful expression as she slept. How I wish I could see what she was dreaming about.

I sat down in a chair across from Isabella and continued to watch her sleep. She moved slightly and winced, then fell back to her deep slumber. I watched her for the rest of the night. Jane came to get me when the nurse arrived. I regretted having to leave Isabella's side, but I pulled myself from her side to meet the nurse.

Jane informed me that she led the nurse to my study and left Demitri with her. I walked in and saw a middle aged, plump Italian woman looking at a Pablo Picasso painting I had hanging above my fireplace.

"I am Aro. I have asked you here today to take charge of the health of a very special person. I have had you researched and I know you are very good at what you do. You should also know this is a position for life. You will not leave the walls of the castle without the company of my guard or the guards I assign to you. Do you have any questions?" I began as the woman turned and gasped as she looked me in the eyes.

"Hello, I am Alessandra. Who is this very special person? What will I have to do for them? Why can't I leave the castle alone?" The nurse asked as she took a step back. She looked as though she wanted to cry.

"Alessandra, I do apologize for the shock, but as you can see, the things you have been told of the royal family inside these walls may or may not be true; we are indeed very secretive. Once an outsider is in, they are in for life. Her name is Isabella, and she is very important to me. Therefore, she is a very special person. You will need protection, in which I only trust my guard with. You will be well treated here and well paid. I will deny you nothing within reason. If your wonderings do not concern Isabella, do not wonder or ask questions. When you are told to leave a room or not enter a room, you will do so. Now, I would like to introduce you to Isabella and her physician Dr. Colletti, and show you to your quarters near Isabella's room." I turned on my heel and led the way out of my study. I do hope she is as good as my guard was informed when they found her and asked about her credentials. I hope she treats Isabella well.

"Yes, sir. Does this mean I have the position?" She asked shakily and confused.

"Yes, it does. If you did not have the position, you would not be here." I told her.

We walked the corridors of the castle, making several turns into different hallways until we reached the hallway housing the doctor, Isabella, and Alessandra's rooms. I stopped in front of the door across from Isabella's, and pushed open the door.

"I hope the room is satisfactory for you. The fireplace is operational, just let someone know if you want a fire and it will built for you. We have a kitchen staff available for you, just let them know what you would like and it will be prepared for you. You can take your meals in your room or in the kitchen, the choice is yours. It is alright if you eat with Isabella as well. You have your own bathroom with all amenities and there is also a swimming pool on the lower level. Feel free to use it as well. There are gardens that are about an acre large and you are welcome to stroll them as you wish. Just remember to not leave the grounds without the guard. The gate in the garden that leads to the forest is always locked." I waited as she took in all I had told her. "We have sent for your things from your home. We will arrange to sell your furniture for you. If you will follow me, I will take you to Isabella now."

We crossed the hall and I gently knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in," Isabella called to us. As we walked in, I found Isabella struggling to get off the bed without hurting herself. I ran over and gently helped her down. "Isabella, why didn't you call for someone to help you?"

"I don't want to feel helpless, Aro. I can still do things for myself." She answered defensively. My heart went out to her. I don't want her in any pain if it can be avoided. If she truly is my mate, she will always be comfortable and have the best of everything, including care. I let her go and she made her way into her bathroom and closed the door. I heard the shower turn on and I turned to Jane. "Jane, dear, will you go inform Isabella her nurse is here and will accompany her in the bathroom. I fear she is not strong enough to do so much for herself just yet." Jane nodded and responded, "Yes, master."

"Go with her, Alessandra. I will return within the hour with Dr. Colletti. Breakfast should be waiting for you here when you and Isabella are finished." Alessandra nodded and did as she was told. I can see she will work out just fine.

I walked into the kitchen and told the staff where to take ladies' breakfast and moved on to the throne room.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was getting ready to step in the shower when there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute." I stepped out and wrapped my bathrobe around myself and opened the door. Jane was standing there with a human woman I had never seen. "I was just getting in the shower. Can this wait?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but we're here under Aro's orders. This is your nurse Alessandra. She's going to help you get your shower and when you are finished your breakfast will be waiting for you both in your room." Jane said, inclined her head and turned to leave.

Alessandra came into the bathroom with me and closed the door behind her. She looked very scared. "I'm Bella, the reason you're here." I said trying sound friendly and not freaked out. She seemed to relax at my words and my tone.

"Why do you need medical care, ma'am?" She asked me.

"No one has filled you in on my recent medical history?" I asked, wondering why someone would bring a nurse into a situation she has not been informed of.

"I was shot during an attempted robbery at a restaurant Aro, Jane, Demitri and I were eating at a few days ago. It happened in New York City." She looked as though she couldn't believe what I had just told her. "Aro brought me here because he feels responsible for me and is providing care for me while I recuperate. I just moved here yesterday." She nodded once and tilted her head to the side.

"Where were you shot, ma'am?" She asked in her heavy Italian accent.

"Just above my kidney. The surgeon at the hospital in New York said I was a very lucky young woman. The man who shot me was killed by an armed officer who happened to be in the restaurant." I didn't feel comfortable enough with this woman to give her the complete story. I wasn't sure if Aro wanted more than the bare facts to be told either. So I kept it short and to the point.

"It sounds like it. Now, lets get you into the shower and ready for the day. Our breakfast will be cold when we get out to it. Aro seems to care for you. He said he doesn't want you to be in any pain if it can be helped." I did not know that, and I'm not certain where she got that Aro cares for me. I'm just here to tell him my past and hope I don't die after I'm finished telling him.

After my shower, Alessandra helped me dress and we exited the bathroom. Our breakfast was waiting for us on a table in front of a set of French doors that looked out over the beautiful gardens. We had been given eggs and bacon. A true American meal. It looked almost too good to eat. It tasted even better than it looked. After we ate, I went to brush my teeth.

Alessandra and I were talking and getting to know each other when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called, knowing even if I whispered the welcome, it would be heard. Aro opened the door and came in followed by Dr. Colletti.

"Good morning, Isabella. Did you sleep well? Did you enjoy your breakfast?" He asked smiling strangely at me. That smile made my heart skip a beat. It was like being greeted by someone who thought the world revolved around you. That is definitely something different.

"Yes, I did sleep very well and the breakfast was absolutely wonderful. Thank you." I answered him.

"I see the two of you are getting to know one another. Alessandra, this is Dr. Colletti. He will give you Isabella's care orders. I expect them to be followed as instructed." Aro introduced my doctor to my nurse and the last part he said sounded more like a threat than anything. I was beginning to wonder why he was being like this. I definitely didn't know he cared so much. I didn't think things had changed with him that much from our first meeting. I'll have to work up the courage to ask him about it later.

"Dr. Colletti would like to examine you this morning, Isabella. After he is finished I would like to see you in my study. Jane will show you the way. Dr. Colletti, when you and Alessandra have finished with the examination, you are free to explore the castle. I have assigned you both a guard each. They will accompany you throughout the castle and will inform you of where you are not to go. Isabella, Jane will be waiting outside your door for you when you are finished." Aro gave us his orders and left the room.

"I need you to lie down on the bed and pull up your shirt, Isabella." No 'hello' or a 'how are you', nooo. He still has absolutely no bedside manner. As I made my way to my bed, I notice a small stepping stool had been place beside it so I could climb in and out of my own accord. That was very thoughtful.

Dr. Colletti removed the bandages and poked around on my stomach again. It was still very painful. He put more of that stuff on my wound and recovered it, then listened to my heart and took my blood pressure.

Alessandra wrote everything down and smiled reassuringly at me. She is so very nice. I learned she was married and her husband had passed away of a sudden heart attack two years ago and they never had children; not that they never wanted, it just didn't happen for them. She has been a nurse for twenty eight years and was about to retire when Felix approached her and told her the royal family of Volterra needed her services. She said was astonished when they asked for her services. I can understand why they chose her, she had no family to speak of and she was retiring, so no one would ask questions when she didn't show up after a few months of being gone. I hope they don't kill her. I really like her.

When Dr. Colletti was finished, he finally spoke to me. "I don't want you on your feet for more than thirty minutes at a time, and you can sit up for as long as you feel comfortable in doing so. Next week, we will try to keep you on your feet a bit longer and work on adding time day by day until you have regained your strength. I will want to see you again this time tomorrow." He helped me to sit up, nodded to Alessandra, informed us he would be in his room and left.

"He is too friendly." I commented in a mocking tone. Alessandra laughed at me.

"I have to go to Aro's study. Enjoy your day, Alessandra." I said to her smiling.

"Yes, my lady." She turned and left.

My lady? I'm not royalty. What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'll add that to the list of things to ask Aro about when I work up the courage. Before I know it, she'll be bowing her head to me. Things are definitely becoming strange with the looks from Aro and comments like that. I don't know what to think of it all.

I made my way out of my room to find Jane where Aro said she would be. She was standing still as a statue just outside my door. She nodded to me and said, "Follow me." I did as she said. We walked slowly and I was able to take in more of this beautiful castle. It was definitely something straight out of a fairytale. Too bad I wasn't in one. Although, I do have to admit I was being taken very good care of. I imagine if I asked for a chocolate fudge sundae at three in the morning I would get it.

We walked for what seemed like ages when we finally made it to Aro's study. Jane knocked on the door and we waited for an answer. "Come in," Aro called softly but loud enough I could hear him. Jane opened the door and I followed her into the beautiful room. There was a massive white marble fireplace to the left along the wall with a gorgeous hand carved mantle above it where a beautiful painting hung. There were windows along the back wall covered with royal blue drapes that hung from ceiling to floor. In front of the windows sat Aro's desk. It was dark mahogany and had lion heads carved in every corner.

Aro looked up from whatever he was working on and smiled at us. "Thank you, Jane. That will be all." He spoke softly to Jane. She nodded her head and said, "Very well, master." Then she turned and left the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Please, have a seat, Isabella. How was your visit with Dr. Colletti? What orders did he give you?" He politely asked me.

"Fine, he told me he didn't want me on my feet for more than thirty minutes at a time. And he said next week we would add more time each day until I have regained my strength. He also told me I could sit up as long as it was comfortable for me to do so." I told him everything the doctor told me. I contemplated on telling him about his non-existing bedside manner, but decided to keep it to myself. I'm sure he wouldn't care anyway.

"I asked you to my study today, not just for more of your past, but to get to know you better." He said, smiling at me. I'm not sure why he would have any interest in me other than my past.

"What would you like to know, sir?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Please, call me Aro. How long did you live in Phoenix?"

"Sixteen years. My mother moved us there after she left my father in Forks when I was a few months old."

"How long did you live with your father?"

"A little over a year until I went to college in New York City." For the life of me, I couldn't understand why he wanted to know this.

"What did you study in college?"

"Business Administration, I earned my Bachelor's degree at NYU. I graduated with honors." Where is this going?

"How did you meet your friends and Aaron?"

"You shook their hands, don't you know? No disrespect intended, I just don't understand why you're asking me all these questions." I stated, hopefully I didn't make him angry with my answer.

"I'm just curious about you, Isabella. I find you very interesting. I'd like to know more about you than I'm getting in your story of your past." He said with a smirk.

"Okay. I met Michelle when I was looking for an apartment after I graduated college. I then met Abby at work and introduced her to Michelle and Michelle introduced us to Samantha, Samantha then came to work with me and Abby at the marketing firm. We had dinner together once a month and spoke constantly. I miss them a lot."

"Perhaps I can arrange for you to give them a call today." He said and wrote something down on a piece of paper in front of him.

"Thank you, Aro. That would mean so much." I tried not to cry as one tear slid down my cheek. I was overjoyed at the thought of speaking to my friends.

"How did you meet Aaron, Isabella?"

"We met in a psychology class at NYU. We had a project that we had to work on with a partner and he chose me. He was a year ahead of me, so he graduated before me. He asked me out to dinner and our relationship started from there." I said, smiling.

"What happened between you?" He seemed to really care.

"He wanted to be an FBI agent and was accepted to the academy while he was in graduate school. He moved to Langley, Virginia where the FBI headquarters are and we drifted apart. We fell out of love and into a friendship type of love. We broke up a month later and stayed friends. We email each other once a month and I've met his fiancé. Her name is Caroline and I think the world of her. She is very good for Aaron." I found it very easy to talk like this with Aro.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Isabella. Now, I want to share some of myself with you. I had was married once. Her name was Sulpicia. Many years ago, there was a war with some Romanian vampires and it got very violent. Sulpicia, along with my twin sister, Didyme was killed in the war. I think about her from time to time. My brother, Marcus was married to my sister. He still mourns her death today. He may never get over her." he seemed sad and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I wasn't told any history about any of you, just the basics." I was becoming very comfortable with him. I think I could talk like this with him all day.

"Will you tell me more of your story, Isabella?" He asked me, titling his head to the side.

"Of course," I answered and began where I left off. "He took me home as he promised he would and told me to sleep well. The next day, he picked me up for school. We had made plans to go to Seattle a week and a half later, but learned it was going to be sunny that day, so he took me to a meadow he loved to go to be alone. He said he found the seclusion comforting since he couldn't hear anyone's thoughts there, unless someone was near the meadow. He showed me the power of his strength and his speed. He showed me what he looked like in the sunshine. He actually confessed to me that he wasn't sure if he would kill me in that meadow. I never thought of it, though. I never feared him, even when he made his confession. Something in my head told me I should be terrified, but I wasn't ever terrified of him. I don't know why, but I trusted him completely.

"He told me the scent of my blood was like his own personal brand of heroine. When we decided to go home at the end of the day, he told me to climb on his back and he would show me how he got through the forest. He ran so fast, everything was a blur. That was the first time I ever got motion sick. I thought I was going to pass out when he stopped." I heard Aro chuckle at the last part. I found myself smiling at the memory.

"He took me home and told me he wanted to come in and spend more time with me. While I was making myself some dinner he told me he had come into my room to watch me sleep. I asked him when he had done that. He said just about every night for the past couple of months. He told me he liked to watch me sleep. I knew should have been angry that he was in my room and I didn't know it, but I wasn't. After that, he made his presence known before I went to bed. I stayed awake that night talking to him while we lay in my bed.

"The next day he told me he wanted to take me to meet his family. He laughed at me because I wasn't worried about being in house full of vampires but I was worried they wouldn't approve of me. He took me to his home, and it was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was just huge. I met his parents and sisters and brothers. He had two sisters and two brothers. One of his sisters hated the fact I was there and she made no effort to hide that fact. She scared the hell out of me. I'm sure if she thought she could have gotten away with it, she would have hurt me. She was the only one who acted that way and treated me so rudely.

"His other sister hugged me and told me we were going to be very good friends. His brothers smiled at me, but didn't say much at all.

"He showed me to his bedroom, and we laughed more. He turned on some music and tried to dance with me. I told him I don't dance and he playfully said he could always make me. I told him I wasn't afraid of him. We wrestled around a bit, and he was very easy with me, careful not hurt me. 

"His sister who was nice to me poked her head in the door and asked if we would like to play baseball that evening. He said there was no way I was going to play, but I could watch. He said vampire baseball was nowhere near safe for me." Aro interrupted me then.

"Vampire baseball? What is that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Vampires playing baseball. They needed a thunderstorm to play and I would see why. When we got to the field, his mother came over to us and told me to sit with her. She never played because it wasn't her thing. She told me of her human life, which was not a very happy one. It amazed me she was such a loving woman, given everything she went through.

"When the first ball was hit, I learned why they needed the thunder to play. It sounded like thunder. It was the most amazing thing I had ever heard. They played for a while, when his sister said there were others coming. When she said others, she meant nomads.

"His family formed a circle around me and tried to hide me from the newcomers. The wind blew just at is seemed everything was going to be alright, and blew my scent to one of the nomads. He made a comment that I was a snack, and when the family defended me, he became very angry.

"The nomad was convinced to leave with his friends, but he didn't go far. He began to hunt me. My friend and his brother and sister put in his brothers jeep and were trying to figure out a way to throw the tracker off my scent. I was told that's what the angry nomad was, a tracker. It seemed when I was defended it set him off, and he began to hunt me.

"I convinced everyone to let me go back to my house and stage an argument my friend, make it look like I was leaving Forks in a different direction than I actually was, to keep my father safe. He told me I had fifteen minutes to gather my things and get to my truck. When I got in my truck and pulled away from my house, he took me back to his house. His family came up with a plane to confuse the tracker and throw him off my scent.

"His mother and the sister who hated me put on some of my clothes and ran through the woods, while his other sister and her husband said they would drive me south and keep me safe. He said when they took care of the tracker, he would come for me and take me somewhere else, just the two of us." I stopped there to look at Aro. He was looking very intently at me. I think he was deep in thought.

"If his sister hated you so much, why would she help get you to safety?" He asked, and I could tell his curiosity was sincere.

"I'm not really sure. I heard their father tell her I was part of their family now and they protect their family. That's when she agreed to help with the cover up. I knew she still didn't like it.

"His sister and her husband drove me to Phoenix and we stayed in a hotel there. I had called my mother and told her I wasn't in Forks anymore but not to worry and I would call her later.

"While I was waiting to hear something from the family, his sister's cell phone rang. The number that popped up on the screen was my mother's home phone, so naturally I answered it.

"It was James, the tracker, he told me to be quiet and walk into another room saying something meaningless to thwart off any suspicions from the people in the room with me. I did as I was told. He then told me he had my mother, and I could still save her if I went to him alone. He said if he caught the scent of anyone else with me, he would kill her. I told him I would just to don't hurt my mother.

"I waited until we were at the airport and made the excuse I needed a human moment. I knew the airport well and knew one of the restrooms had two ways out, one on opposite walls. I went through one door and out of the other, ditching the two vampires who were with me.

"I went to the place James told me to and when I went in the doors, I saw he didn't have my mother at all. The female who was his mate, broke into the high school in Forks and looked up my file. They learned my previous address and went to my mothers home and James took a home video with her on it. He also stole our video camera. He said he was going to video tape my death so he could break my friend's heart. I still have no idea what his problem was with him. I probably never will."

"Wait a minute. You knowingly went to a vampire who was tracking you to kill you? Why didn't you tell someone he had your mother? I'm sure several vampires could have stopped James before he hurt your mother. It's a wonder you weren't killed. That was not very smart, Isabella." Aro sounded like he was scolding a child. His behavior toward me today keeps confusing me more. It sounds like he's worried about me. Why would he be worried? It didn't make any sense.

'Like I said, he told me if I told anyone he would kill my mother. I couldn't take the chance he was lying. There was no way I was going to let my mother die because of me.

"James started laughing when I realized he didn't have her. He said we were going to make a little film. I was so very scared. I knew I was going to die there in that ballet studio and I prayed it would be quick.

"I stupidly tried to run from him, but his jumped over me, landing in front of me. He grabbed my by my throat and shoved me down hard. I slid across the floor into a huge mirror and cracked my head open. I saw stars. Then he stood over me, smirked at me and reached over, grasped my right leg in his hand, then broke my leg. I screamed out in pain and he yelled at me to tell my friend how much it hurt. He kept screaming at me to tell. He told me to tell my friend to avenge my death and I refused, only telling him not to. When I thought James was going to finally kill me, My boyfriend showed up and pushed James off me. He kicked him through a mirror, ran up to me told me he was sorry and picked me up. He tried to jump to the safety of a balcony that had a window in it.

"Midway through the jump, James had gotten up and grabbed my boyfriends leg and jerked him to the ground. I went rolling violently across the floor, landing in some of the glass from the mirror that was broken. A piece of it had stabbed me in my leg and severed my femoral artery. I was beginning to feel dizzy when James ran over and grabbed my arm. He bit me on my arm." I stopped, raised my right arm to show Aro the scar left from James's bite. Aro grasped my arm and ran his fingers over the scar. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"My boyfriend sucked the venom out of my blood. He said he wanted me to stay human, no matter what. His father, brothers, and sister showed up by then, and his father was able to stop the bleeding in my leg with a tourniquet made from a belt , while he took the venom out of my blood.

"I don't remember anything after that. I woke up five days later in intensive care in a hospital in Phoenix. I was told the doctors put me in a coma so my head could heal. James broke my leg, bit me, split my head open, and cracked my skull in three places. He beat the shit out of me.

"My boyfriend's family made it look like I fell down a flight of stairs in a hotel after arguing with him so no questions were asked. It was believable because I have a problem with staying vertical. Sometimes gravity hates me and pulls me down. It's not as bad as it used to be, but it still happens." Aro stopped me again and told me I needed to eat lunch. He called for Jane, I thought he was sending me back to my room.

"Jane, could you get Isabella's lunch and a drink for her. Have it sent here to my study. Is that alright with you, Isabella?" I couldn't believe it, Aro was asking me to have my lunch with him.

"Yeah, sure." I answered simply.

We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. My lunch finally came, I was given a plate of fettuccine alfredro and a coke. The food was outstanding again. "Who is the chef? Are they a vampire?" I asked, taking a drink of my coke.

"No, he is a retired chef from a restaurant here in the city. He showed up one day, looking for work and for some reason he was given the position as the head chef here. I think he's here to keep up pretenses with the tourists." He answered, smiling at me. "Human food has no appeal for vampires." He said, I guess making small talk.

"I know, I was told that. Although, _his_ mother always cooked for me. She was pretty good at it considering she never ate it." I said with a smile, he smiled back at me.

"After I was released from the hospital, he took me to prom, and I hated it. I hate dancing, no matter the reason. He picked me up and put me on his feet. I thought he was joking at first, but then he started to dance.

"We had the best summer of my life then. That was the wettest summer on record in Forks. We started our senior year of high school and had a lot of fun. Things didn't get easier with his sister, though. No matter what I did, she still hated me. I just made sure I wasn't in the same room with her alone.

"Then on my eighteenth birthday, his family threw me a party. A party I never wanted. That was the night I saw the paintings of you and your brothers. Anyway, I was opening the gifts I told them all not to get me, I got a paper cut. One of his brothers lost control at the scent of blood and took a snap at me. I never once blamed him for it. I mean, I knew the risk I was taking when I was with this family. I knew how dangerous it was for a human to be in a house full of vampires. Nothing ever happened before that night.

"After that, my boyfriend was acting very strange around me. He wasn't at school and he didn't come by my house after I was in bed. Then one day, when I pulled into my driveway after school, he was there waiting for me. He asked me to take a walk in the woods with him. We walked a few hundred feet into the forest, I could still see my father's house, when he stopped and began talking to me.

"'We have to leave.' He told me, and I said 'Why', he told me they had been in Forks too long and people were starting to notice they weren't showing age'. I nodded and told him 'I have to think of something to tell my father.' He only stared blankly at me. That's when I knew something was wrong, very wrong. 'Wait, when you say 'we' I trailed off and he picked up 'I mean myself and my family'. He said this flatly. 'You don't want me?' I asked him. 'No. You're not good for me.' 'You mean I'm not good enough for you.' I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Then he actually asked for a favor, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I just stared at him. 'Don't do anything reckless for Charlie's sake.' Charlie is my father's name. He kissed my forehead, then left. I tried to follow him, yelling his name, but I couldn't. I got lost and I was found in the middle of the night by someone with the search party that was looking for me.

"I was told I was nearly hypothermic. I spent the next year in almost a zombie state, just going through the motions. I didn't get better until I moved to New York City. I got better a little each day, until I didn't think about him so often. I made friends, had a boyfriend, and experienced a life I never thought I would enjoy without _him_. Then I met you. That's the end of it." I can't believe I made it through without using his name once. By the time I was finished, I was crying. I haven't cried for Edward Cullen in eight years.

Aro looked at me, stood up and walked around his desk. He stood in front of me, put his finger under my chin and gently raised my face to look at him. He gave me a sympathetic smile, taking my hand. He shocked me even more when he knelt down in front of me. He was looking at me, eye to eye.

"The boy's father is Carlisle Cullen, isn't he?" Aro said quietly and soothing.

**A/N: THE IDEA OF SULPICIA'S DEATH ALSO CAME FROM BrOkEn'WiNgEd23. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME USE IT.**

**I KNOW IT WAS LONG, BUT I COULDN'T FIND A GOOD PLACE TO STOP. I HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAPPY WITH THE RESULT. WE STILL HAVE **

**A WAYS TO GO, SO DON'T WONDER TOO FAR. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOYING MY WORK.**


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**BELLA'S POV**

Oh, shit. I can't lie to him. He figured it out. What am I going to do? The room is spinning all around me. I think I'm going to be sick. I started panicking and panting hard. I'm going to hyperventilate.

Before I knew what was happening, Aro threw is arms around me and started whispering in my ear. "Shh, shh, Isabella. You're alright. No one is going to harm you. Calm down, now. You're alright." I couldn't believe it. I started crying harder.

"What do you mean? I know what your laws are. I know what is going to happen to me. When will it happen? How long do I have?" I managed to get out through my violent tears and gasps.

"It won't. I won't let it. I told you, you intrigue me." He replied softly and reassuringly.

I snorted my response without thinking, "For now."

He just began rocking me smoothly and didn't respond. We sat there like that until my tears were all cried out. He finally let me go and stood in front of me.

"What are you going to do to Carlisle and his family?" I asked him, still shaking.

"I'm not sure. I'm still thinking about it." He said as he held out his hand for me. I took it and he helped me to me feet. "I'm taking you back to your room, Isabella. You need to rest."

We walked slowly in silence until we were outside my door. He reached out and opened my door. "I'll have Alessandra come get you when your dinner is ready. Rest now." He turned and left without another word.

I walked to my bed, climbed in and lay there, looking up at the ceiling. I don't think I can sleep. I have a death warrant hanging over my head. I knew it was there from the moment Aro and Demitri entered my hotel room, but now it seemed more real than before.

I kept thinking about what he said to me. How long will I continue to intrigue him? Why is he acting so strange toward me? He's being so kind. Edward made him sound like a monster, but I haven't seen that side of him. He seems so concerned with my health and recuperation. Maybe there is more than being intrigued behind his behavior. Maybe he's just playing with me to see how far he can push me until I break.

There was a light knock on my door. I didn't get up, I called out. "Come in" in a small voice. A young, beautiful woman came in and walked toward me. She held out her hand and I took it. She helped me sit up and introduced herself.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Heidi. Aro sent me." She held out a cell phone and handed it to me. "Aro said you wanted to call your friends. There's no need to hurry. He said to take your time." With that, she just turned and left my room.

He kept his word on letting me speak to my girls. I flipped open the phone and started to dial Michelle's number after entering the country code. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello," she answered in her 'cop tone'.

"Hey, girl. What's up? How are things back in The Big Apple?" I said, keeping my current terror out of my voice.

"Oh my god, Bella! How are you? It's so good to hear your voice. Is something wrong? It's the middle of the night." Michelle started to sound alarmed.

"It is? I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that. I borrowed a phone from someone here. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was up. I'm working on a homicide from uptown. I wish someone would have warned me about the lack of sleep a fresh detective gets. How's Italy?"

"Beautiful. We landed in Florence and drove to Volterra. The things you see in pictures are not done justice by any means. Guess where I'm living in Volterra." I am so happy to hear her voice. I know it carried over, too.

"Where? In a run down slum part of the city? I was afraid that would happen." Michelle said flatly.

"No, it turns out my new employers are the royal family of Volterra. I'm living in the castle with the royals." I said, and found myself smiling.

"What?? No fucking way! How the hell did you land that job anyway? Some chicks have all the luck!" If she only knew.

"I think they saw a campaign I headed. They won't let me start my new position until the doctor they have for me gives the okay. They are very thorough here. I'm not aloud to move around for more that thirty minutes at a time. The doctor said he wants it like that for a week, then he'll add more time with each day until I regain my strength. I even have my meals prepared for me. I have my own private nurse, too. They didn't skip on anything." I hope I can keep fooling her. Maybe she'll think I'm too busy to call if she never hears from me again.

"It sounds like you have it pretty good there. The royal family of Volterra, huh. Maybe you'll fall in love with that great looking guy that was here and you'll become queen. Just don't forget about us little people, Cinderella." She laughed, but I could tell she was worried, too.

"Don't worry, Michelle. I'm fine here. I miss you guys so much. How are the other girls and Aaron? I haven't had a chance to check my email yet. I've had to meet with my medical team and attend a couple other meetings with Aro." I said with sadness seeping into my voice.

"They're fine. They miss the hell out of you though. We stayed here when you left the other day for a few hours and we cried ourselves sick. Aaron didn't say much after you left, though. He said if he doesn't hear from you by the fourth day, he's contacting Interpol. So, you better email him ASAP. I hate to, but I have to go. I'm working on this case. I'll tell the girls you called if you want me to. We're having dinner at Abby's house tomorrow night. We all love you, Bella." I could here the strain of holding back tears in her voice.

"I will. I love you, too. Yes, tell them I called and I'll call one of the other girls next time. I'll rotate it around. I'll talk to you later. Take care of yourself, Michelle. Bye" I closed the phone and let the tears roll down my face as lay back down.

I must have fallen asleep. I was woken by Alessandra gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Dinner is ready. I thought we would walk to the kitchen and eat there to get you on your feet for a few minutes."

"Okay. What did the chef fix? Do you know?" I asked her, sitting up. I swung my feet over and stepped out of my bed onto the stepping stool.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't ask when Heidi told me it was ready. Have you met her yet? She's really nice. What is up with their red eyes?" Alessandra asked, wrinkling her brow.

"You'll have to ask them. If they haven't told you yet, I'm sure they will in time." I responded.

We walked to the kitchen and I could smell the wonderful Italian aromas before we turned the corner where the kitchen was. We went in and walked over to the very old wooden farm table that sat on the other side of the kitchen. About ten feet from the end of the table was a flight of stairs. I was looking at them, wondering where they led when I saw Aro coming down them. He smiled at me when he saw me.

He walked over and pulled a chair out for me. "Have a seat, my dear. Did you speak to your friends?" He asked me.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for that. Everything is fine with them." I told him, grateful for the chance to speak to them. "I forgot the phone in my room. It's somewhere on my bed. I fell asleep after I spoke to Michelle, and I had the phone in my hand."

"That's quite alright, my dear. The phone is yours."

"Really? Thank you so much. Why?" I said, astonished again.

"You'll need it to call again. Yelling across the Atlantic doesn't really work." He said in a teasing tone. I just giggled at him. I think he is very nice, but I'm still very leery of him.

"And how are you this evening, Alessandra? Did you have a good day?" He asked, looking over at my nurse.

"I'm good, sir. I had a very good day. I put all of my things away and got settled. My room is breathtaking. Thank you." Alessandra answered him sheepishly.

"Isabella, when you are finished with your dinner, Jane will show to the throne room. I want to introduce you to some people if you feel up to it." Aro shocked me yet again.

"Okay. I feel up to it. Thank you again for the phone, Aro." Maybe since he gave me a phone, he's not planning on killing me tonight.

Aro left the kitchen and Alessandra and I ate another meal that looked too good to eat and tasted better than it looked. As we ate, we talked about our day. "What did you do today, Alessandra?"

"I walked through the gardens. They are gorgeous. I'll speak with Dr. Colletti this evening to see if I can take you out there tomorrow so you can get some fresh air. I think it would do you good." She smiled at me.

"I hope he says I can go out. Where is the good doctor anyway?" I asked.

"He chose to eat in his room. Apparently he doesn't want to be here. Personally I like it here, apart from the red eyes, which I don't understand. I might ask about that. Then again, I was told if it doesn't concern you, I wasn't to wonder or ask."

"Really? If it doesn't concern me not to ask? Wow. You better not ask or tell anyone else you're wondering. Just to be on the safe side. I don't know to be flattered or infuriated. Aro hasn't stopped shocking me yet with the things he does. You can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone. I promise. I just can't answer your question about the eyes." I replied to her. I wonder why Aro is acting like this. It's almost like he's wooing me. I think I like this kind of wooing.

After I finished my dinner, I patiently waited for Jane to come get me. I wonder how old she was when she was changed. I looked around the kitchen and marveled at the modernisms of it. There was a stainless steel double sided refrigerator that sat next to an industrial type stainless steel stove and oven. There was also an industrial size dishwasher set under a wooden countertop. There were all kinds of pots, pans, and skillets that hung over the island in the middle of the kitchen. This place is truly amazing.

Jane came to get me after about twenty minutes. She stood at the door and told me to follow her. She was quiet as usual as we walked the corridors of the castle. We entered an elevator that went up to the fifth floor. When we stepped out we were in a beautifully decorated hallway that had shields of arms and swords decorating the walls. The floors here were tiled in marble tiles. She led me to a set of what looked like very old wooden double doors. She pulled open the doors and I followed her into a beautiful marble room. There were different doorways with words written in Latin above them.

There were three steps that led to what looked like a stage. In the middle of the stage, set three thrones. Aro sat in the middle throne. He stood up and walked to me smiling that same heart stopping smile at me.

"Ah, yes, Isabella. Did you enjoy your dinner, my dear?"

"Yes, I did, thank you Aro." I answered him smiling in return.

"Well, that's good. I would like to introduce to you to my brothers and the members of my guard who you haven't met yet and are here now. This is Marcus," he waved toward the man on the left end of the stage. "This is Caius," he waved toward the man on the right end of the stage. Caius looked like he was pissed about my being there. Great, a male Rosalie. He turned and began pointing to various vampires around the room as he called their names, "Felix, whom you've already met; Afton; Chelsea; Heidi, whom you've met as well; Demitri, whom you've also met; Renata; and Jane's twin brother Alec."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." I said, holding tight to Aro's arm.

"They will not harm you, my dear. When you have completely healed, I will introduce you to Caius's wife Athendora. She may want take you shopping and such. I thought it would be nice for you to see more of Volterra once you have healed." I think I might hit the floor, hard. I'm sure I would have if I weren't grasping Aro's arm so hard.

Marcus rose from his throne and walked to us, never taking his eyes off me. "Isabella, at last we put a face to the beautiful name. Welcome to Volterra. I hope your accommodations are to your liking. If they are not, I'm sure we have something that would be more satisfying for you." I almost had to strain to hear him, he spoke so softly.

"My accommodations are fine, sir. Thank you." I answered him politely.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this?" Caius demanded. "Why is she still alive? You told us earlier she had told you everything about the boy from her past. We have the answers we need. What are you reasons behind this?" Oh my god, now I'm terrified again. What if he lunges at me and Aro can't or won't stop him? I'm beginning to tremble with more fear than I have ever felt in my life.

"That is enough, Caius! I told you yesterday not to make demands of me! She is still alive because I want her that way. I have my reasons. Reasons I don't have to give you!" Aro yelled at him.

"Come, my dear. I apologize for my brother's rudeness towards you. I will not let him harm you. You have my word." Aro said, gently guiding me towards the door.

He walked me to the elevator and we went down to the floor I had came from. He led me down a hallway I had never been before. As we walked we talked some more. "When is your birthday, Isabella?"

"September 13."

"Do you like to read or listen to music?"

"Yes, I love the classic books like 'Wuthering Heights' and it various on music."

We continued to talk like that until we stopped in front of another very old looking door. Aro opened it and led me into the massive room. I couldn't believe where we were.

"You are welcome to come here anytime you wish, day or night, my dear. There are many different books here. Some are original manuscripts. There are also several books here on vampire histories if you're interested." We were standing in the biggest, most beautiful library I have ever seen. I can't believe this is happening to me. Maybe I am Cinderella and Aro is my Prince Charming.

I walked over to a bookshelf and reached for a book that was knee-level to me. As I bent for it Aro took my arm and told me he would get it. He walked us over to a red plush couch situated in front of another white marble fireplace. We sat there for a few hours. I wasn't aware of the time until the huge grandfather clock in the corner rang in the midnight hour.

"My goodness, Isabella. It's midnight. I need to get you to your room so you can get some sleep. Come now." He said as he stood, holding his hand out for me. He didn't let go of my had once I was on my feet. This is different. He usually lets go once I'm steady. He held my hand all the way to my room. Once there, he opened my door for me and kissed my forehead. "Good night, Isabella." He whispered and then turned and walked away.

I walked to my dresser and got my night gown out of the drawer, feeling like I was on cloud nine, and feeling extremely confused.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I've been on this damn plane for fifteen hours now. I hope I get to her in time, although Alice didn't see the Volturi killing Bella. That could be because they were undecided. I can't wait for them to make up their minds. I won't allow them to harm her.


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I couldn't believe what Alice was screaming when she was running towards me in forest at seven thirty this morning. I heard the screaming before I heard her thoughts saying over and over, "How did this happen?" What the hell is going on?

I ran to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Alice, what is it? What's happened?" She was crying tearless sobs as she spoke. "I wasn't looking for her Edward. I've done as you've asked since the day you asked me not to look for her. The vision just came to me. I swear I wasn't looking for her."

"Who, Alice? What are you talking about? Where's Jasper?" She wasn't making any sense and I needed Jasper to calm her down. I grabbed her arm and ran for our house. "Is Jasper at home?" I asked her.

She struggled to get out of my grip. We reached the back door of the house in record time. As I ran into the house, I started calling for Jasper. "Jasper! Get in here! Hurry!" Jasper was there in the kitchen in flash, along with everyone else.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Esme was asking as she made her way to me and at that moment, everyone noticed how upset Alice was.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. I was hunting and she came running through the forest screaming something about not looking for someone and her thoughts weren't making sense either. Jasper, can you calm her down so she can tell me what's wrong?" I said looking at my brother.

Within seconds, Alice was calm. She started explaining what had her so upset. "I saw her, Edward. I wasn't looking for her, I swear. She was crying uncontrollably and Aro was standing in front of her."

"Who was crying uncontrollably, Alice? Who was Aro standing in front of?" Carlisle asked her. I saw her answer before she said it.

"Bella. I didn't see him hurt her, but that doesn't mean anything. He might not have made a decision to hurt her yet. What are we going to do?" She all but yelled in a panic.

I had my cell phone out of my pocket, dialing the number for the airlines before I was in my room packing my suitcase. How did this happen? Why is Bella there? Why was she crying? I couldn't stand back and do nothing. They will kill her when they learn the truth about her. I should never have pursued her. I should have stayed in Alaska when I left Forks. Now, I've put her life in danger again. It's all because she knew me.

I ran out of my room, bag in hand, making sure to grab my passport out of my desk. My family met me at the bottom of the stairs looking either sympathetic or panicked. My father stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Be careful Edward. If it looks like it will get out of hand, leave and call us. We'll be there to help. Bring Bella back safe. We love you." My mother and sisters hugged me, kissed me on the cheek, and my brothers patted my shoulders.

I got in my car and sped for the airport. I had to wait an hour before the flight was scheduled to take off I don't think the plane has landed yet from its previous flight. The hour seemed to drag by. What is Bella doing in Volterra? I'm sure she knows who Aro is. I showed her the paintings of the Volturi in Carlisle's office.

Finally, the plane landed and the passengers departed the plane as I was standing waiting for the O.K to board. I hope there are no delays. I have to make it to Bella on time. Thankfully I only have to wait twenty minutes before we are supposed to be in the air.

The plane took off as scheduled and I've been sitting here on this damn plane for fifteen hours. I wish it would hurry up, stop circling the airport and just land already. Then it started to descend, and we were finally on the ground in Florence. Hopefully, I can rent a very fast sports car. If I can't I'll steel one. I will make it to Bella in time.

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up this morning and found a wrapped box laying on the end of my bed. I scooted down moved the box closer to me. I unwrapped it and looked inside. There was a small black box on top of another box. I opened the first and I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was the biggest, most beautiful emerald necklace with matching earrings I believe I had ever seen. I held up the necklace and watched it sparkle in the sunlight. I put the necklace beside me and opened the other box. Inside was a laptop. What? Why?

I crawled back over and stepped on the stepping stool to get out of my bed. I gathered my clothes for the day and went into the bathroom. When I turned on the shower, there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called, turning off the shower.

"Alessandra, My Lady" my nurse said, "Aro doesn't want you to strain yourself, you know that. Please, open the door."

Why does she keep calling me "my lady"? It's just weird. I'll ask Aro about it today, maybe. I opened the door and my nurse came in and shut the door behind her. "How are you feeling today, my lady?"

"Good, Alessandra, please call me Bella. Aro refuses to call me that. I hate 'Isabella'. I always have." I told her, trying not to sound demanding.

"I think he refuses to call you Bella because it is not befitting for a royal, my lady. That is what you are, a royal." Alessandra responded, smiling.

"No, I'm not. I just happen to live here." I said, while shaking my head.

"Well, anyone who is treated like you are by a king is either a royal or soon will be. Once you accept that fact, being addressed respectfully will be easier for you to hear. Now, let's get you in the shower. We'll eat in the kitchen this morning, so you can get some exercise, and come back to your room for Dr. Colletti to examine you." Alessandra walked past me and turned on the shower. I know she is here to take of me, but it still makes me uncomfortable that she helps me shower. It's a good thing I like her, or I would have already thrown a fit about it.

After I was finished and dressed for the day, we made our way to the kitchen to eat our breakfast. The chef made us a simple bowl of oatmeal. Aro came into the kitchen while we were eating and sat down beside me.

"Good morning, Isabella. Did you sleep well?" He smiled his heart stopping smile at me. I think I just saw a twinkle in his eye. What is up with him? I know this behavior is what has kept me alive, but it's still odd. I don't know what to make of it. He kissed me on the forehead last night and I know he's the one who gave me the gifts that were on my bed this morning.

"Yes, I did sleep very well. Thank you for the gifts. You really shouldn't have." I told him, not looking at him. I know I was blushing, I just didn't want him to see it.

"You're quite welcome, my dear." With that, he stood and left us to finish our breakfast.

When Alessandra and I were finished eating, we went back to my room and waited for the charming doctor to make his appearance. Maybe I should try some small talk. He might open up some.

When we got back to my room, Dr. Colletti was waiting for us in the hallway. "Good morning, my lady. How are you feeling this morning?" Wow, knock me over with a feather, he's actually speaking to me outside an examination.

"Fine, just still tender. Can I get the pool?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. I can swim, but I was never one for the water. I just think it would be cool to one day be able to say I once swam in an indoor pool in a castle.

"We'll see, my lady. Let's get the examination finished first." He followed us into the room and I climbed onto my bed and opened my shirt so we could hurry and get this over with.

He retrieved his pressure cuff and stethoscope from his bag and turned to begin. There was a light knock on my door, and I told whoever it was to come in as I closed my shirt. To my surprise, it was Aro.

"I would like to be present for your examination, Isabella, if that is alright. I'm curious as to how you're recuperation is progressing." If I tell him no, he might go from this wonderful man and show the monster Edward said he was. As uncomfortable as his presence made me at this moment, I reluctantly agreed to let him stay.

The doctor pulled my shirt back open and began the usual routine of removing my bandage. It was as painful as always, and he poked around on my stomach, which for some reason hurt more than usual and made me tear up. I started to take deep breaths to try to ease the pain.

"Have you had that kind of pain before, Isabella?" Aro asked me, concern laced his voice like nothing I had ever heard from him.

"No, this is the first time it hurt so bad. Is there something wrong, Dr. Colletti?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"No, my lady. It is just a sign of healing. Sometimes the pain gets worse before it gets better. There is no sign of infection, your are healing quite well, my lady." There's that 'my lady' stuff again, this time in front of Aro. Maybe he'll call them on it and tell them to stop it. I waited, but no such luck. Damn. The doctor put that stuff on me and redressed my wound, listened to my heart, took my blood pressure, while Alessandra wrote down the numbers. His care orders were the same as yesterday.

"About your question with the pool, my lady. I would rather you wait until next week. Perhaps you will be healed enough by then. You may close your shirt now. I will see you in the morning. If you feel any more pain, lie down, if it gets worse, send Alessandra for me." He turned and left with out another word, bowing his head in respect to Aro. Alessandra bowed her head to him as well, looked at me and said "My lady," turned around and left.

Aro held out his hand for me and helped me to sit up. I scooted off the bed and smiled up at him. "That hurt, a lot. I thought something was wrong with me." I told him. He held his arm toward me and I placed my hand on it as he led me from the room.

"Why are Alessandra and Dr. Colletti insistent on addressing me as 'my lady'?" I asked as we walked the halls of the castle together.

"Because it's befitting a lady such as you, my dear." He answered me, giving me that wonderful smile again. My knees have gone weak. "Did you enjoy your gifts, my lady? Are you happy here? Do you have everything you need?" He asked with all the sincerity one could show.

"Yes, I did enjoy them. I am very happy here and I do have everything I need, and then some. Now you're starting with the 'my lady' stuff. Maybe I could get used to it." I said smiling at him.

We were interrupted by a loud noise in front of us, Aro stopped, and instinctively pulled me partly behind him, not hard, but not gentle either. I couldn't believe me eyes. Edward burst through the door leading to the reception area of the castle, stopping in front of us.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I ran into the proverbial lion's den, running past a human receptionist who was shouting at me in Italian, telling me I couldn't go through the doors in front of me. I stopped a soon as I burst through the doors and couldn't believe my own eyes. Bella was on the arm Aro, who was standing in front of her protectively. What the hell is going on?

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella! What the hell are you ding here? Let her go Aro!" I starting yelling as soon as it registered what I was seeing.

"Young man, that is no way to speak to a member of the royal family!" Aro spoke in a light voice. "I'm not holding her. She's standing behind me, holding onto me. Therefore, it would be _her _to let _me_ go, if she so wishes." I couldn't believe the audacity of him!

"Edward, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Bella stepped from behind Aro and fired at me.

"Alice saw you in a vision, crying uncontrollably with Aro standing in front of you. I won't let anyone harm you, Bella. I came to take you home." I said, fighting the urge to reach out and take her in my arms. She's more beautiful than I remember. The woman she has grown into is exquisite. Her hair is shorter, to the middle of her back, and she's grown two inches. Looking at her now seems like a dream, a dream I never want to end. I want to get her far away from these murdering monsters.

"Perhaps we should take this to my study. That is quite alright, everything is fine." Aro said, holding his hand up, and speaking to several vampires who were coming to his aide.

"Fine. Bella, are you alright?" I responded, never taking my eyes from her.

"I'm fine, Edward. I'm a grown woman. Where I go and what I do is none of your business!" She shot at me as she turned away from me, walking away slowly, even for a human. Something has happened to her. I smell some sort of medication coming from her skin. If he has hurt her in any way, I will kill him!

We walked in silence as I followed them to Aro's study. I notice Bella's fragile state more as we walked. What has happened to her? Did they do this to her? Is she here against her will? Are they holding her prisoner here?

When we reached our destination, Aro opened the door and guided Bella inside, leading her to a chair and helping her sit down, again, slowly.

"Now, young man, who are you?" Aro turned and spoke calmly to me.

"Edward Cullen," I answered

"So you are the young man who exposed us to Isabella. How irresponsible of you. Now, who is Alice and how did she know where Isabella was?" He demanded softly with authority.

"Why is she here, Aro?" I asked, seething with anger.

"Ask her, Edward." He said motioning towards her.

"Bella, why are you here? Have they hurt you? What happened to you?" I asked her.

When she had finished telling me the reason she was here, I was pissed beyond belief. "I'm taking you home, Bella." I reached for her hand, but to my surprise, she pulled away.

"What for? So you can leave me in the woods again? No, I'm not going anywhere with you! I. Am. Home!" Aro looked as astonished as I was. It looked as though he couldn't believe what she said, either.

"You have a life waiting on you Bella, be serious." I shot at her.

"How do you know? You left me in the woods. Remember?" She shot right back at me.

I began to pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger. What is she trying to do, get herself killed? I could see Aro out of the corner of my eye fighting a smile. That bastard! I could here his pride for her in his thoughts. He has no right to think of her in any way.

"I had a career that I got everything possible out of, a cop roommate who was never there, no boyfriend or significant other, a once a month night out with my three girlfriends, and an FBI ex-boyfriend whose getting married. Wow, I really left a lot behind me. How on earth will I fill my days up here, considering they were flowing over with activity. My life is here now, Edward. Accept that." I was in the middle of a nightmare. I have achieved the impossible for a vampire and fallen asleep and into a nightmare.

"Why did you come here with them, Bella? It doesn't make any sense!" I was starting to raise my voice.

"Of course, you would say it doesn't make any sense. Did you not listen to me when I told you what brought me here? Or did you just block out everything I said? You had the answers to your questions if you would have just listened, Edward." She wasn't seeing reason at all.

"That's enough, Edward" Aro stepped between me and Bella. "Now, give me the full story of who Alice is and why you are here." He said, holding out his hand. Carlisle had told me about Aro's gift when I had woke from my change into this life. I held my hand out and let him read my thoughts. I watched as he saw everything from my entire life.

He looked over at Bella, with what looked like a sympathetic look. He dropped my hand, and stepped back.

"It seems, Edward, that Isabella has made her choice. Do as she has asked you to do and accept that." Aro said softly. "I think it is time for you to leave." He wasn't politely asking me to leave, he was demanding I leave.

"Bella, please, please, don't do this. Think about the choice you're making." I begged her one more time.

"Just go, Edward." Bella answered, not breaking eye contact with me. I couldn't believe it. I'll call Carlisle and have my family here within the next twenty four hours. Together, we'll get Bella home, where she belongs.

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't believe his audacity, show up here and expect me to just ride off into the sunset with him. He told me to move on, well I have. I can't help the fact that this isn't the direction he had in mind. It's not the one I had in mind, either, but it is what it is. Truth be told, other than fear Aro will change is his mind at any second, I'm extremely happy here. Something in the back of my mind is telling I belong here.

I want to be here, I have everything I need and will ever need. I love my new home. I need to ask Aro my questions now, before I lose my new found courage to stand up for myself to a vampire.

"Aro, why are you being so protective of me? It has me baffled. I mean I came here knowing the consequences of breaking your laws. Why did you just let him walk out of here like that? I was prepared to beg you to spare his life and argue my point with you, but it seems I don't need to do that. Why do you keep giving me gifts? I know I'm on borrowed time here, but you are giving me signs that I'm not. What's happening here? I'm confused." I said it fast so I didn't lose my nerve.

"That is a very long story, my dear. I have reasons to be doing the things I'm doing. I'm afraid if I tell you, it will upset you." He was being very honest with me. I can sense his hesitance to open up to me.

"It won't scare me. I need to know the truth, Aro. I want to know if you are sincere about my safety or if you're keeping around until you get bored of me. I can take it, just tell me, please. It's the guessing if I'm going to live through the day when I get up in the mornings that I can't take." I hope I don't anger him. I hope I don't cry.

He walked around to sit in his chair behind his desk and looked at me for a long moment. I don't know what is searching for, but apparently he's found it because he took a deep breath and began speaking softly to me.

"The second day you were in the hospital, I started to notice I was worrying about your health more than I should. Then I saw the love your friends have for you and Abby started her overprotective attitude, I told myself I couldn't hurt her, because it would hurt you. I couldn't understand why I was feeling that way. When we came back to Volterra and I went to meet with my brothers and tell them about you, Marcus held his hand out for me to read his thoughts. When I did, I couldn't believe what he was revealing to me. You see, Isabella, Marcus had the ability to sense bonds between people, and he sensed a strong bond between myself and you. He revealed to me that I have found my true mate in you." He stopped and looked at me, with what looked like hope in his eyes.

I was stunned. Oh my god! He's falling in love with me, too. Wait, too? Am I in love with Aro of the Volturi? Have I known him long enough to fall in love with him? Could this be infatuation? Would I feel the true mate bond being human? I need to speak to Marcus as soon as possible.


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my father's number. I hope they can get here quickly.

"Hello, Edward. How is Bella? When will you be bringing her home?" My father asked with hope lacing his voice.

"Not anytime soon, I'm afraid. I don't know if they have brainwashed her or if she's completely lost her mind. She's not the same person I knew in Forks, Carlisle. She told me to leave. She pulled away from me when I reached for her. Please bring everyone and get here fast. Help me talk some sense into her." I begged my father.

"Alright son, but if Bella asked you to leave and she doesn't want to leave, I don't think there is much we can do. We will try. Perhaps with the whole family there, we can get her home" Carlisle said, disappointed.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Please, hurry." I closed my phone and sank down the wall I was standing in front of. The sun was high above the city, so I had to stay in the shadows for now. I'll check into a hotel as soon as it's safe. I pray Aro doesn't hurt Bella before I can convince her to leave with me.

It sounds as though she hates me for leaving her. I hate myself for leaving her, but I had to think about her. I put her in danger each time she was with me. I will never let anyone hurt Bella.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Aro. That's a lot to take in. Can I speak to Marcus?" I said, tears rolling down my face.

"You're welcome, Isabella. Of course, you may speak to anyone you wish. I should take you back to your room now, my dear. You need to rest." Aro stood and walked around the desk, holding his hand out for me. I placed my hand in his and stood. He didn't let my hand go when I was up. I like the feel of my hand in his.

I wonder if Edward is going to try something else to get me to leave. I don't want to. I love Edward, and I always will, but my life is not intertwined with his, like I once believed. I hope he doesn't try something stupid. I don't know if I can save his life if he does, I'll try like hell, though.

When Aro and I reached my room, opened the door, and walked me into my room. This is something different. He walked me over to my bed, kissed my forehead and told me rest. He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

I turned on my new laptop and checked my email. I had one from Aaron and one from my mother. I opened Aaron's first.

Hey, beautiful. How are you? I want to hear from you by tomorrow, if I don't, I'm calling Interpol. I know I'm being paranoid, but I don't care. Caroline sends her love. She's talking about spending our honeymoon in Rome. If we do, maybe you can come have lunch with us.

I'll talk to you later.

Love, Aaron

I replied:

Hey, Aaron. I'm pretty good, actually. You will never guess where I'm living. My new employers are the royal family her in Volterra. I'm living in the Volterra castle with them. It is really beautiful here. I hope you do spend your honeymoon in Rome. I will have lunch with the two of you. It's good to hear from you.

Love, Bella

I opened the one from my mother, not sure if she knows I'm here. I didn't call her and tell her I was moving out of the country. I wasn't sure if I should tell her, because I thought I was going to die here. I wanted to spare her the worry.

Bella, what the hell did Abby mean when she said you all of a sudden decided to move to Italy? Why on earth would you do something so rash? I'm all for chasing your dreams and seeing the world, but this is a little extreme, isn't it? A phone call would have been nice. Email me or call me.

I love you very much. Phil sends his love, too.

Mom

I replied:

Mom, hey. I wasn't sure I was going to move until the day after I was shot. You didn't come back to the hospital and I truly meant to call you, but I had a lot going on at the time. I'm sorry you had to find out from Abby. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about where I'm living. You won't believe it.

I love you,

Bella

After I finished with my email, closed my laptop, sat it beside me lay down, trying to sleep. It was no use, so I sat up and turned on the TV. I found a Friends marathon that wasn't translated into Italian and watched it.

Half way through the third episode, there was a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I called. The door opened and I was surprised to see Marcus standing there. "Marcus, hello. Can I help you?" I asked, a bit confused to see him in my room.

"I think it is I who can help you. Aro said you wanted to speak to me, but he didn't say why. Is something wrong, Isabella?" Oh, wow. I didn't know Aro was going to send Marcus to me, I thought I would go to him.

"Yes, please, come in and have a seat. I have a question or two." I began, swallowing hard. "Aro told me about the bond you saw between us."

Marcus interrupted me saying, "He did? That surprises me. When I informed him of what I saw you would have sworn I had grown a second head from the look he gave me. I believe I gave him the shock of the millennia."

I couldn't help it, I just started laughing. "I'm trying to picture his reaction, I don't mean to laugh. I'm sorry, Marcus." To my surprise, Marcus started laughing, too. "Okay, I'm better, wow that hurt a little." Marcus became alarmed and quickly rose from his seat. "It's okay, Marcus. The laughing hurt me a little." He sat back down and seemed to relax a bit.

"Aro said you saw I am his true mate. Would I be able to feel the true mate bond when I'm human? Does Caius know this? Will he try to hurt me? I'm confused. I don't think I have known Aro long enough to be in love with him, but I think I am. That terrifies the hell out of me." I never broke eye contact with him.

"You will be able to feel it, yes, even as a human. I guess you could liken it to two humans who see one another in a park one day, and it is as though a lightening rod has hit them. They know that other person is theirs. Caius will not hurt you. Aro and I won't let him. He'll come around, once he learns of your importance to Aro, don't worry. I think each person is different with falling in love. If you think you are in love with him, embrace it, don't shy away from it. You are meant to be together, Isabella. It will work out. What are you terrified of, my dear?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what if you're wrong and I'm not his true mate? He'll kill me. I thought I was going to die when I was finished telling him my story. I'm scared." I admitted, looking down at my hands.

Marcus rose from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to me, putting his hand on the top of my head. "Isabella, this gift I have is never wrong. When a bond is there, there is no denying it and if it's not there, it cannot be faked. I'm not wrong. Now, would you like to see Aro, or do you want to rest? You need to sleep, my dear. I will tell Aro to come get you for your dinner, if you like." Marcus said, still laying his hand on my head. "Welcome to the Volturi Family, sister." His last comment shocked me and I teared up at hearing it. I nodded at his question about dinner and lay down and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Marcus, for telling me the truth and the welcome. They both mean more to me than you will ever know." I think I was asleep before he left the room, because I didn't hear him leave.

**ARO'S POV**

I was sitting in my chair in the throne room thinking about Isabella's reaction to what I told her. She handled the news extremely well. I thought she would run or scream. When she asked to speak to Marcus, I was surprised.

I told Marcus Isabella wanted to see him and he immediately made his way to her room. Caius is still fuming like a five year old who had his toy taken away. "Caius, what is the matter with you? Do you have the stick Athendora usually keeps in her ass up yours?" I couldn't help myself, he was getting on my nerves.

"Do not speak to me like that, Aro! I am not the one who is obsessed with an insignificant little human. The problem is not me, it is you. You know what the law says, Aro. What is the hold up? I do not understand." Caius said, furious with the situation.

"Caius, brother, tell me, could you kill your Athendora?" I asked him raising my brow.

"No, of course not. What does that mean?" He asked, scowling even more.

"Marcus revealed to me that he sees the bond between myself and Isabella, and he told me I have found my true mate in her. Now, do you understand, brother? I want to change her more than anything. I am falling in love with her. Please, be patient and be my brother." I explained to him.

He sat and stared at me, then stood and walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I had no idea, Aro. I thought you were just playing with her. I'm sorry for my behavior. I will apologize to her, brother. I will need you to accompany me to her room so I don't frighten her, Aro." He said to me and I could here the sincerity in his voice.

I was surprised at him. I wasn't expecting that reaction from him at all. I thought he would still demand her death and find a way to kill her.

"You can accompany me to get her for dinner, if you like. Thank you, Caius." I stated. Caius simply nodded and sat back down in his chair.

"Perhaps tomorrow, I will bring Athendora to meet her. She can show her how to carry herself as queen." Caius simply stated. I grinned at the thought of Athendora teaching the future queen how to be royal. I look forward to spending eternity with Isabella.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was wakened by Alessandra who brought me my lunch. "I'm sorry, Bella, but you need to eat to keep up your strength." She said while helping me sit up.

After I ate, I picked up my cell phone to call Michelle. I haven't called the other two yet, but I need to speak to Michelle. She answered on the first ring. "Michelle Lowery," she answered, sounding more like a detective when she answered.

"Well, aren't we just professional," I teased.

"Bella, what's up? How's the castle, butthead." She giggled.

"It's great. The number that popped up on your caller ID is my phone. Aro gave it to me. He said he gave it to me because yelling across the Atlantic doesn't really work. He's really nice. Michelle, I think I'm in love with him. I need to talk to someone." It feels good to talk to someone on the outside.

"Wow, I was just kidding yesterday. You didn't have to take it literally. Damn girl. I hate you. You move to Italy, take a job with the royal family of Volterra, and fall in love with your boss. I'm so jealous I am actually turning green." I could hear the smile in her voice that I know was plastered across her face.

"I know. I didn't mean to, it just happened. I'm pretty sure he's the one. I need a friend to tell me I haven't lost my mind and it's okay to feel this way." I said, afraid she was going to tell me I was nuts.

"You have not lost your mind. If you feel like he's the one, then he's the one. You have the most level head of anyone I've ever met. You're a very smart woman. I am very happy for you. I wish you the best of luck, Bella. I really am jealous. You are the only person I know who was offered a job and fell in love with your boss and could possibly get everything you ever wanted. Wait, does he know how you feel?" She sounded worried and alarmed with her question.

"Yes, he does. We talked about it this morning. I'm scared and excited all rolled into one." I told her.

"Since you both feel the same way, just jump in with both feet and see where it goes. I hope you have your fairytale ending, Bella. I can't wait to see the wedding. I am so very jealous." Damn it Michelle.

"The wedding? We haven't even had a real date yet. So stop walking us down the aisle already. You silly ass. I'm going to call the other girls myself and tell them and email Aaron. I'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

"Okay, love you, too." I pushed the end button and called the other girls and emailed Aaron.

I got out of my bed and went across the hall to Alessandra's room and knocked on the door. She told me to come in. "Hey, will you go out to the gardens with me? I need some fresh air. I haven't been outside since I got here. Everyone keeps telling me to rest. Now that I have a chance I'd like to go outside."

"Yes, sure. There are benches all around out there, so if you get tired you can rest." She said, leading the way outside to the gardens.

They were truly gorgeous. There were roses of every color imaginable, lilies galore, a coy pond with giant gold fish with tiger lilies around the edges. I saw olive trees that were growing by the wall and a climbing vine that was wrapped several times through the only gate leading outside of the garden walls. The paths in the garden were made of cobblestone. I can't get enough of this place. We stayed out there for at least three hours.

We walked back in and Found Aro and Caius walking towards the garden door. Oh crap, Caius is with him. I feel fear start to run through my body. Aro walked to me and offered me his arm, which I gladly took. I don't want to be alone with Caius at all, and I want to be as close to Aro as I can be with Caius here.

"I was coming to get the two of you, your dinner is ready, ladies. Did you have a good visit with Marcus, Isabella?" He asked smiling that beautiful smile.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for sending him to me. That surprised me. I thought I would go to him, not the other way around." I didn't want to say too much with Alessandra around. Not that I don't trust her, she's still an outsider and I know she doesn't know the truth about this place because she hasn't freaked out. So, I'm keeping it light.

"You're welcome, my dear." He was still smiling that wonderful smile. My knees are going weak again. I hope I don't get used to that. "After you have your dinner, I would like for you and your medical team to stay in your rooms until I send for you. It's for your safety." I caught on to his meaning immediately and felt a shudder go through me. I saw Alessandra throw a questioning glance at me. I told her not to ask. "Caius would like a word with you later, my dear." I'm scared and shocked. He walked us to the kitchen and left us after kissing me on the forehead again.

After dinner, Alessandra and I went to my room, the good doctor still won't join us for meals. He needs to lighten up. We watched more of the 'Friends' marathon, Alessandra had never seen an episode. We laughed a lot, it hurt a lot, too. We sat there for two hours when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I managed to say between my fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Aro asked as he and Caius came through the door.

"We're watching a 'Friends' marathon. Alessandra has never seen it. It's hilarious. I never get tired of watching it. Have you ever seen it?" I asked still laughing.

"No, but it sounds worth watching. Alessandra, would you excuse us, please." Alessandra bowed her head, patted my hand, and left the room.

Caius stepped up beside me and I moved to stand up when he surprisingly helped me up. "I am truly sorry for treating you the I have, Isabella. Aro has informed me of your importance. Please forgive me for my behavior towards you. I promise, it won't happen again. I would like to introduce you to my wife Athendora tomorrow, if that's alright." As he spoke to me he held onto my hand.

If they keep shocking me like this, my brain is going to start to fry. "Yes, I forgive you and I would love to meet Athendora. Thank you, Caius." He's not a male Rosalie after all.

Just when I was starting to get comfortable with everything around me, Felix came bursting through the door and said the entire Cullen coven was here. What the hell for? Are they crazy?

"Thank you, Felix. Take them to my study. Isabella and I will be there momentarily." Aro said, shaking his head. "Perhaps they are here at the request of Edward. Is he always this persistent?" Aro asked me, smirking like a smart ass.

"Yes. This reminds me of when I first met him. I thought he was trying to annoy me to death." I answered, annoyance heavy in my voice. Aro offered me is arm and I took it as he led me from my room to his study.

"Ah, my old friend Carlisle. What brings you to Volterra?"

"You know what brings me here, Aro. Are you holding Bella against her will?" Carlisle wasn't pulling any punches.

"No, I was because of her knowledge of us, but I am not now. She is here because she wants to be. If you do not believe me, you may ask her." Aro told him the straight forward truth.

"May I speak to her alone?" Carlisle asked, looking at me sympathetically. All of the Cullens including Emmett and Rosalie were there.

"Of course you can, Carlisle." Aro said, looking very concerned. Aro touched my face and left the room so the Cullens' and I could talk.

Esme walked over and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Bella, it's good to see you again, honey." "It's good to see you too, Esme." I hadn't realized how much I had missed her. I can't believe Rosalie is here, too.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman, Bella." That was Alice. I don't know why, but Alice angered me by being here more than the rest.

"Thank you, Alice." I said flatly. "What do you want me to tell you, Carlisle?"

"I want to know that you are truly alright, Bella. You need to come home with us, now. I fear you are in danger here." He began, pleading with his eyes as well as his words.

"Carlisle, I'm fine here. No one is going to hurt me. You may want to sit down for all of this. It's quite a long story with quite a few twists." I started to tell them everything.

They all looked very shocked at how I ended up in Volterra and that I came up with the cover story. "I had to keep my friends from asking questions. I was terrified, but everything is fine now. Please, know that I am safe, very safe." I was pleading with them to leave.

"Bella, please be reasonable." Edward is still trying to get me to leave.

"Edward, I don't want to go anywhere else. I'm very happy here. Nothing is going to happen to me. So stop worrying." I may have to tell them about being Aro's true mate. I fear how they will take that news. If I have to tell them, it may start a war between them.

No one seemed to be getting very angry, Jasper must be the cause of that. I wonder why Rosalie is here. She hates me.

"Bella, sweetheart, we are very worried about you. We think of you as family." What? Think of me as family? Really? I can't believe the nerve of Esme, saying that.

"You think of me as family? Since when does someone get abandoned in the middle of the woods and left for years by family? I was told I wasn't good enough for Edward. That's not something a family does to one another. My god, I can't believe this! Aro would never take me in the woods and tell me I wasn't good enough for him and leave me. I am not in danger here. If I leave with you I will be in danger. Danger of having my heart ripped out again, and I couldn't take that again. It damn near drove me insane. I moved across the country to get away from all the memories and all the pain. I finally moved on. I have found my place in this world and I won't let any of you take it away from me." I was trying very hard not raise my voice. "Why are you here, Rosalie?" I snapped at her.

"Because, Edward loves you. I came help bring you home. You don't know what you're getting yourself into here." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You don't leave the ones you love, Rosalie." I was starting to get very angry.

"I left you to protect you, Bella. Please understand that." He's still pleading.

"There were other ways to protect me, Edward. I knew the risks when I decided I wanted to be with you. What happened was not Jasper's fault. It was mine for being so clumsy. Jasper, I never once blamed you. Now, please listen to me and leave. If you piss Aro off too bad, I don't know if I can save you. I'll try like hell, but I can't promise anything. I want to be here." I was pleading with all of them.

"Why do you want to be here, Bella? What is here for you?" Edward threw at me, raising his voice a little. "There is nothing here for you."

"Aro loves me, Edward. And I love him!" I yell at him. They all stood and stared at me like I was crazy.

"You didn't move on, Bella. You went from one monster to a worse one." Edward whispered, defeated.

"You are not a monster, Edward! None of you are. Just please, go. This is the choice I'm making. You can't make my choices for me." I said, looking down so they couldn't see the tears welling up. I stood up and went to leave when Rosalie threw her arms around me.

"Please, Bella, come with us. Don't do this." I just pulled away form her and left the room.


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOYHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**BELLA'S POV**

I was walking back to my room when I ran into Aro. He was surprised to see I was crying. He started to ask me what was wrong, wiping my tears away with his thumbs when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID window and it was Michelle.

"Hello," I answered sniffling.

"Bella, are you alright?" Michelle asked me.

"Yeah, I just got into an argument with someone who doesn't know how to keep his nose out of things that don't concern him. Why are you calling? Isn't it late there?" I answered.

"Listen, Bella, a hospital in Jacksonville just called here looking for you. Your mom and step dad have been in an accident. They said you need to come right away." Michelle horridly explained.

"What?! How bad is she hurt, Michelle? Did they tell you anything else?" I asked frantic and pushing my hair back out of my face.

"No, they said you need to get there as soon as possible. I told them it would take a while because you were in Italy. They just said the sooner the better. Call me and let me know. Love you." With that, she hung up.

I just lowered the phone and stared at Aro, in shock. "Come on, Isabella. I'll have Afton drive you to Florence, the jet will be fueled and ready when you arrive. Go get your things packed and I'll get Alessandra and Dr. Colletti. Call me when you get there." He was talking as he was guiding me back to my room. His reaction is surprising. I know he can't go to Jacksonville with me. They don't call it the Sunshine State for nothing.

"Okay. Thank you for everything, Aro. I appreciate this so much." I said through my tears. "The Cullens are still in your study. I walked out on them. Edward pissed me off. That's why I was crying. His bitch sister actually threw her arms around me in an attempt to 'make me see reason'. That woman drives me crazy. I think I've finally made myself clear, so they should be leaving soon."

"Isabella, you don't have to thank me. She is your mother. I meant what I said to Carlisle. You are not a prisoner here, you're a member of the Royal Family of Volterra. If anything, you're a princess waiting to be crowned queen. Now, go get your things, my dear." He kissed me on the forehead then and turned to knock on Alessandra's door.

I packed quickly and left my suitcase on my bed for someone else to get. I know there is no way I am strong enough to carry a suitcase just yet. I went to open my door when swung open, causing me to step back quickly. There at my door stood Marcus and Caius. They both hugged me and gave me their well wishes. I'm going to miss them while I'm gone, even Caius. Felix came and retrieved my suitcase giving me a sympathetic look.

Aro met me in the hallway and told me Alessandra and Dr. Colletti were gathering there things and would meet us at the car. When we reached the car, the Cullens were there waiting for me. This can't be good.

"Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood for it." I snapped at them

"Bella, we just heard about your mother and Phil. We want to make sure you're alright and wish you luck." Carlisle said, while everyone else were giving me their non- verbal sympathies.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Now as you can see, I'm not a prisoner. You can go home and not worry about me." Aro guided me to the car with his hand on the small of my back. As we were getting in, the door on the other side of the limo opened and Alessandra and Dr. Colletti climbed in.

We rode in silence all the way to Florence to the private airport where the jet was kept. When we pulled up, the pilot was going through the pre-flight routine. The driver opened the doors to the limo and we all stepped out. Aro walked me to the steps and turned me to face him.

"Isabella, call if you need me. I will be there for you. Granted I won't be able to be at your side until dark, but I will be there for you." He leaned and kissed me with so much passion, I almost forgot what I was doing. I gave him a sideways look when he pulled away. "What?" He sheepishly asked.

"You wait until now to do that? What the hell is wrong with you? You are too much, Aro Volturi. I have to go. I'll call you when we get to Jacksonville. I'll miss you." I turned and walked up the stairs to the cabin of the plane.

"I'll miss you, too, Isabella, my love." He turned and walked back to the limo.

He waits until now to kiss me like that and call me his love. I can't wait to spend eternity with him.

We landed in Florence this morning and there was another limo waiting for us. Dr. Colletti wanted to do the routine exam on me before we departed the plane. I was getting very impatient, I couldn't understand why this couldn't wait.

"Because, my lady, if we waited to do it later in the day and Aro found out, I fear what he would do to me. He is very fickle when it comes to you." He said curtly.

I just nodded, understanding his fear. I don't fear Aro anymore, but Dr. Colletti is right to. I miss Aro.

We climbed in the car and made our way to the hospital where I was told my mom and Phil were taken. I walked in and went to the information desk and gave my mother and Phil's names.

A nurse came out and ushered us into a room and told us the doctor would be with us momentarily. I know this is not routine. All sorts of things are going through my head. Is my mother alright? I want to scream, loud.

About fifteen minutes later, a doctor and another person came into the room. "Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Rundy. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, where's my mother?" I didn't mean to be short with him, but my patience were wearing thin.

"You're mother is in intensive care. We did what we could for her, but there was too much damage done. I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but your mother is brain dead. We have done some tests and there is no brain activity. Your step father was killed instantly. I am so sorry. This is the hospitals chaplain, Holly. She's here for you to talk to if you need. I'll take you to see your mother now. We need for you sign some paperwork. We also need to talk about whether your mother was an organ donor." What the fuck did he just say? Mom? No, this can't be happening. I hit my knees and start crying. Alessandra knelt down beside me and threw her arms around me while I cried into her shoulder, shaking violently.

I looked up at the doctor and said through my tears, "Can I see her? I need to see her."

He nodded and said, "Of course, when you're ready, I will take you to her. Holly will stay with you throughout your visit for support. Is there anyone you would like to call?"

"Yes, there is, but none are family. I lost my father three years ago to a stroke. I was their only child." I said, picking myself up off the floor and reaching for my phone.

"Whatever you need, Miss Swan. You can have as much time with your mother as you would like. You can let the nurse know where you want your mother taken when it's time." He touched the top of my arm and nodded his head. "Holly will accompany you to your mother's room after you make your calls." He turned and left the room.

I opened my phone and started dialing Italy. I needed Aro. Gianna, our receptionist, answered before the first ring was done. "Piacere!"

"Gianna, English please. I need to talk to Aro. Can you hurry?" I said making sure the urgency was in my voice.

"Yes, my lady." She placed me on hold

"Bella, what is it? What's happened? Gianna said you sounded stressed." Aro asked hurriedly.

"She's gone, Aro. My mother is gone. The doctor said she's brain dead. They want to know if she's an organ donor. I don't know if she is, we never discussed that. I don't think I can take this." I began crying heavily again.

"Oh my, Isabella. I am so sorry, my love. I'll be there as soon as I can get there. We have a second jet. Once I get there I'll send it back here. Get a presidential sweet in a hotel close to the airport. We have enough to worry about without being noticed. Where is your step father?"

"He was killed instantly. I'm an orphan now. Both of my parents are gone. I'm nobody's little girl anymore." I began to cry violently again.

"Isabella, calm down, my love. I will be there as soon as I can. Goodbye"

"Okay, thank you." I closed the phone still violently crying. I need to pull it together long enough to call my girls and Aaron. I took a couple of deep breaths and opened the phone and began to dial Samantha's number.

"Hello," She sounded like she was running.

"Samantha, I need you. My mother's gone. She's gone." I cried out.

"Oh my god, Bella. How? When? Where are you?" She said all at once.

"Yesterday. Phil's dead, too. They were in a car accident. I'm in Florida. Can you call the girls and get here as soon as possible? Aro's on his way from Italy. He'll be here sometime tonight."

"Yes, Bella. We'll be there on the first flight. We love you so much." Samantha said sympathetically.

"Thank you, I love you too. Just hurry." I hung up the phone, still crying, but not as violently.

I called Aaron next, not sure if he could get here, but I need my extended family. "Special Agent Burke." He answered on the fourth ring.

"Aaron, my mom's gone."

"What do you mean your mom's gone, Bella?" He said confused.

"She's dead Aaron. I'm at the hospital in Jacksonville. Can you and Caroline come down here? The girls are on their way. I have to do some paperwork and they're going to turn the life support off. I don't think I can take this." I started crying violently.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, beautiful. We love you very much." With that he hung up. I closed the phone and told Holly I was ready to see my mother.

Holly led us to an elevator and we went to the third floor, when the elevator stopped, I found it very hard to step off. Alessandra put her hand on my back and helped me walk forward.

When I reached my mother's room I saw her lying in a bed with all sorts of tubes in her. I began to break down again. I really don't think I can take this. She looked so swollen. The heart monitor was letting off a soft beep with every beat of her heart and the ventilator was letting off a soft hiss with each breath it pumped in to her.

Looking at her like this has made me decide to sign the papers for organ donation. I will be able to believe her death helped others live. I am going to miss her, even though we drifted apart over the years. That started happening after I moved in with my father. It was something I never thought was possible. Then I lost my father after he suffered a major stroke three years ago. I'm an orphan now. I just can't wrap my head around that.

"Holly, could you get my mother's nurse for me, please?" I asked not taking my eyes off of my mother. I want to remember every contour, every wrinkle in her barely wrinkled face, everything about her face. I am going to really miss her.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get her right a way." Holly said, softly. She quietly left the room. I began to cry again. I didn't think I had this many tears in me.

Holly returned followed by a tall blonde man. "Hello, miss. I'm Karl, your mother's nurse. Do you need something?" He asked as he reached out to shake my hand.

"Yes, could you get her paperwork so I can sign it, please. We need to get this done. I can't let her suffer like that. I know she's already gone, I just can't see her like that. It feels like we're abusing her." I said, the tears coming again, violently.

Karl left and returned within five minutes with paperwork in hand. Signing that paperwork was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I never want to experience that again. Once it was signed, Karl took the papers out and came back in with two other nurses and Dr. Rundy. The team gathered around my mother and began writing things down and talking about things I had no idea what they meant. Then they started to unhook the machines.

"When you are finished with that, please let me know. I can't watch this." I left, followed by Alessandra and Dr. Colletti.

"My lady, I need to check your blood pressure. I feel with the stress you are under we need to keep a close eye on you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I do not want the wrath of Aro on me if something happens to you. I think I should give you something for your nerves as well." Dr. Colletti said as we entered a small waiting room just down from my mother's room. I nodded, still in shock and sat down to let the doctor do what he needed to do.

Fifteen minutes later, Karl came and told us they were finished and I could stay with my mother until it was over, that it was a matter if hours now. I sat with her, holding her hand until she took her last breath two hours and forty five minutes later. I told Karl to have her body to a crematorium I had found in the phone book. I want to take her back to Italy with me, so I'm having her cremated. Phil's parents are have him buried back in Phoenix. I'm not attending his service, but I will send an arrangement of flowers and some money to help with the final expenses. Mom and Phil didn't have very much money.

We left the hospital and went to a nice hotel near the airport and got the presidential suite like Aro asked me to do. When we got to the room, I lay down on the bed in one of the three bedrooms in the suite and cried myself to sleep.

I was awakened by Aro when he ran the back of his index finger slowly down my face. I had slept for a while, because it was dark outside. I looked at the clock and it was past ten pm. I won't want to sleep tonight.

I stretched and smiled up at him. "Hey, when did you get in?"

"Just now. I am so sorry about your mother, my love." He said as he sat down on the bed next to me. "Abby called, Alessandra spoke to her. She said everyone will be here soon. You need to eat, Isabella. I have sent Alessandra to get you something."

"Okay, thank you. My head hurts. I wonder if Dr. Colletti has something I can take." I got up and moved to the bathroom. " I need a shower, will you help me since you sent Alessandra out?" It didn't feel odd to ask Aro to help me. It felt natural.

"Yes, of course, my dear." He looked surprised.

"Thank you, I'll call you when I'm ready." I turned and walked through the bathroom door shutting it behind me. I took care of what I needed to and called for Aro. I was suddenly very nervous.

He came through the door and reached around me to turn the shower on, then he turned me around to unzip my dress. That had to be the most sensual feeling I have ever experienced. Just from a little zipper. Maybe the fact it was Aro Volturi who was pulling it down had something to do with it. He pushed it slowly off my shoulders and unhooked my bra. My stomach is in knots. My dress and bra slid to the floor, falling around my feet. He undressed me the rest of the way and I stepped into the shower. I was surprised when he joined me.

I can't believe where I am. Three days ago, I was sure this man was going to kill me. Now I'm positive he is going to love me to death, which wouldn't be a bad thing. I would die very happy. I have found where I belong, and what a ride getting here.

I felt him start to wash my hair and I blushed very brightly. He turned me around to wash my body. I finally opened my eyes and looked at his face, he has to be the most beautiful man I had ever seen, hands down. I think if he could have blushed he would have. He finished, rinsed my hair and turned off the shower. He grabbed the towel I hung on the shower door and dried me off, then he dressed me. Correction, _this_ is the most sensual experience of my life.

He also dressed and opened the bathroom door and led me from it. He helped me sit down on the bed and said, "I'll go see if Alessandra is back with your food, my dear." Then he left the room. When he opened the bedroom door, I could hear Samantha ask if I was in the bedroom and if they could see me. Aro answered them and Samantha, Abby, Michelle, Aaron, and Caroline came in, throwing their arms around me. I started crying again. My head is really hurting, I guess from all the crying I've done today.

I heard Aro begin talking to them, "You're going to smother her, then I'll have to your kick ass." They laughed a little and let me go. They all sat, crowded on my bed, facing me.

"How are you, Bella. Do you need us to do anything?" Abby asked me wiping her tears away.

"No, I've already taken care of everything. Thanks, though. How are all of you?" I asked and they all huffed. "What?" I asked as Aro brought me the fast food Alessandra got for me.

"It's just like you, Bella. To be in the middle a personal crisis and worry about everyone else. Wallow in self pity for once, would you." Aaron said, shaking his head.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "So, have you guys set a date for the wedding yet?"

"No, but it's going to have to be sooner than we thought." Aaron answered.

"Why?" Aro asked as he sat down in a chair beside the bed. I just noticed he had in blue contact lenses. I wonder when he put them in.

"I don't want to say right now. It doesn't seem like the right time." Caroline answered him.

My eyes teared up and a huge smile crossed my face and I gasped, "Oh my god, Caroline. You're pregnant. That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. How far along are you?" She just smiled at me.

"Five weeks. It seems every time we have news to tell you, you get shot, or someone dies. Can't we ever give you news that's not preceded by a crisis?" I laughed a hard, fun laugh at her. I needed that. By the time I was finished laughing, I was holding my stomach with tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?" I asked, still laughing a little.

I visited with everyone for about three hours until Dr. Colletti came in and told them I needed my rest. I tried to protest, but no one would have it. They all said I needed my rest. Hell, I slept most of the day.

Aro walked everyone to the door and saw them out. He thanked them for coming and told them we would see them tomorrow. He bid good night to Dr. Colletti and Alessandra and returned to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He climbed in the bed beside me. I instinctively curled up to him. I like this.

"You need to sleep more. You have a big day ahead of you. What plans have you made regarding your mother?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm having her cremated and bringing her ashes home with us. I don't know how many friends she had, I hadn't heard of any or met any since she moved here. I don't think I'm going to hold a public service for her. Me and Phil were the only family she had. Phil's family can't come to a service because they're having one for him in Phoenix. I'm going to send them some money to help with the final expenses. I need to find a branch of the bank I have my account with so I can take care of that tomorrow and I'll go ahead and close out my account." I finished with a yawn.

"Sleep now, my love. Sweet dreams." Aro whispered to me.

I was awakened by the telephone ringing. "Hello," I answered. I listened to the person on the other end of the line. "No, you have the wrong number." I hung the receiver up with a growl, What time is it, anyway? I rolled over to look at the clock and ended up hurting myself enough to cry out. That's when I noticed I was in bed alone.

Aro, Alessandra, and Dr. Colletti ran into the room. "I'm sorry. I rolled over to look at the clock and I hurt myself. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm okay."

"That may be true, my lady, but let me make sure." Dr. Colletti said as he was pulling my night gown up to look at my stomach. He removed the bandages and poked around on my stomach, which didn't hurt as bad as yesterday, but hurt nonetheless. He continued to perform his usual routine with my wound, blood pressure, and heartbeat. "You need to stay off your feet as much as possible, my lady. I am afraid you have strained yourself. I don't want you up more than you have to be."

"That can't happen today, Dr. Colletti. I have to get my mother's ashes from the crematorium today and we're heading home right after that. I'll stay off my feet on the plane." I told him. He only nodded at me. Aro helped me and I made my way to the bathroom, when I came out, breakfast was waiting for me. I miss our chef.

"Aro, did the Cullens leave yesterday? Did they still put up a fight?" I asked him while I ate my waffle, courtesy of McDonalds.

"No, they are waiting your return. Apparently they still don't believe us. Maybe when they see you again, they'll be satisfied and leave." He said looking out the window and shaking his head.

"Are you going to punish them?" I was afraid of the answer.

"I believe seeing you happy with me, knowing you have found your place and it isn't with them is punishment enough for them. They will think twice before they a pull a stunt like that again, my dear." I couldn't agree more, I'm happy with his decision. The words 'thank god' keep repeating in my head.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes when my phone rang. "Hello," I answered, not recognizing the number.

"Miss Sway, I would like to extend my condolences for the loss of your mother and tell you she is ready for you to take her remains." The man on the other end of the line spoke softly and compassionately to me.

"Thank you very much." I said with tears rolling down my face. Aro reached out took my hand and held it while composed myself enough to get dressed and ready for a very trying day.

As we were gathering our things, Aaron and the four women showed up and hugged me as we all cried again. "There's something we would like to talk about with you, Bella." Caroline said as she pulled away. "First, I need a maid of honor to complete my wedding party, the other girls have already agreed to be brides maids. And the second is, well Aaron and I have talked about it since we found out that we're pregnant, umm we would like to name our baby Isabella Renee, if that's okay with you. You've been so important to us.

"When I first met Aaron and he told me his college sweetheart was still one of his best friends, I was freaked out a little. I thought it would be strange to have you in our lives and it would cause problems. But the first day I met you and you hugged me, I knew everything was going to be okay. Then, you were there for me when my brother died, I learned what a wonderful person you are. I love you as much as Aaron does. We want our daughter to carry the name of my hero and her mother." When she was finished, we were both crying.

"Oh my god. Yes and yes. I had no idea you felt that way. I don't know what to say. I'm absolutely floored." I said through my tears. The limo driver came to get our things and I walked to the parking garage with my five best friends, dreading today and looking forward to getting home. We hugged goodbye and I followed Aro into the car as Aaron helped me.

As we pulled away, Aro took my hand and began talking. "That was very nice of Caroline has honored you twice in one conversation. I shook her hand last night, I like her very much. Humans never cease to amaze me." As he said the last part, I saw Dr. Colletti and Alessandra share a questioning gaze. I shot Aro a an alarmed look. He just let it go. This man amazes every part of me.

We pulled up in front of the crematorium, and I told Aro to stay in the pointing at the sky through the darkened sunroof of the car. He nodded as the driver opened the door and I exited the car.

I walked into the lobby of the crematorium and introduce myself, my mothers remains were in the most beautiful urn I believe I had ever seen, waiting for me. The director came out and told me everything was paid for this morning and again gave me his condolences, shook my and I left. I climbed back into the limo and told the driver to take me to a branch of the bank I had my accounts with. I closed out my accounts and forwarded the money for Phil's funeral to his family in Phoenix. Aro had made calls this morning and learned where his services were being held. I don't know what I would do without him.

We made our way to the airport to go home. I had to convince the Cullens that I am fine and they need to go home and stop antagonizing Aro. They keep this up and I will truly fear for their safety. I know the softer side of this man, but there is a very dark side to him that he will show if they don't leave.


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**BELLA'S POV**

We arrived back in Volterra at one thirty in the morning. I fell into my bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I woke to the sun shining in my windows that flanked my bed. Aro placed my mother's urn on the mantle above my fireplace sometime in the night. He has been such a blessing through this whole ordeal.

I waited for Alessandra to help me in the shower so I could get the routine examination over with. I was told that I couldn't even get up and move around today. I hate this. The Cullens are still here. I understand they are worried, but enough is enough. I will give them a warning today to leave and not return uninvited. I pray they will listen to me.

I was watching an American movie when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called to whomever it was. To my surprise it was Caius with a gorgeous brunette and Felix. "Good morning, Isabella, I trust you slept well." Caius said as he walked in. "I would like to introduce you to my wife, Athendora."

I reach out and shook her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard about you from Aro and Caius." She shook my hand, then hugged me.

"Hello, Isabella. How are you? I'm so glad I finally get to meet you. Aro doesn't want anyone to disturb you. He's been like that since your arrival. I am so happy for him to have found you. He's been alone for so long. Now, we just need to get a woman on Marcus's arm." She giggle out.

I watched as Felix put some boxes on the floor that he was carrying under his arm. I watched as he put together a box and began packing some of my things in them. "Felix, what are you doing with my things?" At first I was alarmed, but I thought better of it before I freaked out.

"I am moving your things, my lady." He answered as he packed.

"Moving them where and why?" Did I do something wrong?

"Into Master Aro's room. He requested it be done today, my lady." He smiled at me. "Were you not made aware of this?"

"No, I wasn't." I was absolutely overjoyed.

I rose to help him with some things when Athendora shook her head at me. "I don't think so, Isabella. Everyone has been told you are to rest today and do nothing that is not necessary. Aro does not want you to exhaust yourself, he said you need to rest."

I feel totally useless. I knew better than to protest, so I sat back down in the chair I was in.

"Are the Cullens still here?" I asked Athendora.

"Yes, they are. They want to see you. Do you want to see them?" She asked, tilting her head a little to the side.

"I guess so. What do they need to understand that I am perfectly fine here?" I said with a heavy sigh.

Caius left the room to get the Cullens while Athendora and I got to know each other. "When you are well enough, I would like to take you shopping and show you how royalty shops. After all you will need to present yourself as royal from now on. I don't want to offend you, but it takes more that a nice suite. Would you mind if I show you how it's done?" She asked softly.

"I have to learn, so who better to teach me than a royal herself? I would love to go. I used to hate shopping, but I can tolerate it now. It's still not one of my favorite things." I told her with a grimace.

"When Aro gives the okay, I would also like to take you to our private island. It's very pretty and to tell you the truth, I'm going to enjoy staying there with a fellow queen." A private island? I never knew someone who had their own private island. That could be fun. Before I could respond Caius knocked on the door and came in with Carlisle and Edward.

"As you can see, Edward I'm fine. I don't need you to protect me. Now, I'm begging you to leave and come back by invitation only. I fear what will happen to you if you keep antagonizing Aro like this. I am not going anywhere with you. Understand that." I pleaded with him, hoping he would listen this time.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Bella? I don't like this at all." He said and I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"You don't even know him, Edward, Carlisle, please talk some sense into him. You know Aro and you know he will unleash his very dark side if Edward keeps antagonizing him. Please, help me." I didn't know what else to do.

"Bella, Edward has a point. I'm afraid you don't know what you're getting yourself into here. What happens if you decide you don't want this? Do you actually think Aro will just let you walk away?" I can't believe this. They're double teaming me.

"Look, I'm going to say this one more time, and then you are on your own. If you don't leave and stop this crap, Aro will kill you. I . Am. Happy. Here. I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere. I belong here and nothing you do or say is going to change that. Edward you left me. If I were your true mate you would not have been able to. I have had a wonderful life. I have finally found where I belong. Now, go home." I tried to put it as clear as I could.

"What? Do you actually believe you are Aro's true mate? He's lying to you, Bella. That's what he does to get what he wants. He manipulates to get it." He was really trying my patience.

"How stupid do you think I am, Edward? He is not manipulating me. When I came here, I thought I was going to die here. I know the laws of the vampire world because you told them to me. I knew what was going to happen after I got done telling Aro about our past because I'm human and I know about you. He had no reason to keep me alive. When I told him everything, I never used your names once. He had it figured out the day after I was shot. He was in the restaurant when it happened. I have a medical team and a chef that is here for me. Granted, the chef was here first only to keep up appearances, but now he's here for me. What do you want? Now, unless you want to die, leave. You're getting on Aro's nerves! Goodbye!" I got up and tried to leave when Caius grabbed my arm.

Edward lunged at him when Felix grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do.

"Edward! What the hell is wrong with you? Caius is not going to hurt me. I'm not supposed to be on my feet, doctor's orders. Caius was only stopping me from leaving. Damn! You have got to be the most stubborn person I have ever met. I am not asking anymore, I am demanding you leave, now while you can! Aro will not tolerate this anymore. Carlisle, please, take him and go home." I was crying now and I hate that Edward made me cry again.

"We'll go, but you should know Alice will be watching. If we get any indication you're in danger we're coming back for you." Carlisle said and pulled Edward out of the door with him.

Athendora came over to me, pulled me to her, and held me while I cried. I wanted to get out of this room. "Shh, Isabella, they're leaving now. If you don't want them hurt, you have to stop crying, honey. If Aro sees they have upset you like this, he will kill them. You need to calm down."

"I need to see Aro, now. I need to get out of this room. Please, Athendora, take me to him. I'll tell him I wouldn't stop whining until you brought me to him." I said, trying to calm myself.

"Okay, he's in his room getting ready for you to move in. That should be exciting for you. He wants you with him from now on." She said smiling at me like a mother talking to her daughter.

She put her arm around my waist and led me to Aro's bedroom. I guess it's our bedroom now. I couldn't believe the beauty of it. It was so big. He had a sitting room to the right of his room and a bathroom to the left. He was in the closet making room for some of my things as Felix brought in boxes, Jane was helping him put my things away. I walked over and looked in the closet, I couldn't believe the size of it. My bedroom at my father's house in Forks was smaller. I left them to their work and looked at the bathroom. It was so beautiful. The floors were marble and it had an inset Jacuzzi tub in the middle of the room. The shower had two shower heads in it and the marble in the shower was hunter green. I never would have pegged Aro for one to like hunter green. The toilet was even green. Wow. This is amazing.

"Isabella, my dear, what are you doing?" I jumped when Aro spoke to me, I didn't know he had walked in behind me.

"I needed to see you, so I wined to Athendora until she brought me in here. This is beautiful. When did you decide you wanted me in your room with you?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Two nights ago in Jacksonville. When you had fallen asleep on my chest, I decided I wanted that a lot. I want to change you, Isabella but not until Aaron and Caroline's wedding is over. I know you want to be her maid of honor so I won't take that away from you. How do you feel about that?" I teared up at hearing that.

"I look forward to spending eternity with you, Your Majesty. Thank you for waiting until Aaron and Caroline's wedding." Edward would never talk about changing me. He always said it was a tragedy. I didn't know how to take that. It felt like he was saying spending eternity with me was too much. Aro wants eternity with me. I want eternity with him.

"Lie down, my dear. If you do as Dr. Colletti tells you to do, he may lift the restrictions on you tomorrow." He led me to his huge bed and sat me on it, it looked just like mine. He kissed me deeply and passionately and told me to sleep. If I wasn't hurt, I would jump him. But, I'll behave and try to sleep. "No more wining to Athendora about getting your way. This can wait until you wake, Felix, Jane, and I will finish moving your things later." He covered my up and I closed my eyes.

It's been a week since I was shot and Dr. Colletti removed my stitches this morning and gave me the okay for the pool. I've shared a room with Aro now for three days. It seems extremely fast, but I am in the vampire world now, time has no meaning.

I am not so sore anymore and the purple and black bruises across my stomach and around my back have faded to yellow. I don't have to wear big bandages anymore. Dr. Colletti puts the square band aids on me. I feel a lot stronger, too. I was told I could spend an hour on my feet at a time and given no limit to how many times I can get up, as long as I feel comfortable. I've been given the okay to shower alone, too.

"Aro, what's going to happen to Dr. Colletti and Alessandra when I don't need them anymore?" I asked him while we were walking in the gardens.

"You don't need to worry about that, my dear. Until you're changed they'll be here. Afterwards, I haven't made up my mind." He said, watching the goldfish in the coy pond. "How much do they know? You spend quite a bit of time with Alessandra, how much does she know? How much does the doctor know?"

"I don't think they know anything other than every one of you have red eyes. They wonder why they never see you eat anything and if you do eat, why I don't eat with the other royals. They have the normal questions. Most of the time I tell them if you want them to know anything you'll tell them." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Most of the time? What have you told them Isabella?" He sounded a little angry.

I looked at him surprised at his tone. "I haven't told them anything about you other than you know my high school boyfriend's father. That you've known each other for a while. That's it, I promise." He was kind of frightening me. "Every time Alessandra asks me anything I tell her if you wanted her to know you would tell her. Why would you think I told her anything? I would never put someone else in the position I was put in." I was beginning to tear up. Why was he acting this way?

"I know you would never intentionally do that, Isabella. I just want to make sure you didn't tell her anything she has no business knowing. The line is very thin, I'm not accusing you of anything. Please don't cry. I don't know what I'm going to do with them just yet. I know that can't ever leave, they've seen and heard quite a bit." He put his arms around my waist and kissed my temple lightly. "I'm sorry, forgive me. A decision doesn't have to be made for a while. At least until you're changed. I'm not taking any chances on your health while you are human."

He held me like that for a while. We returned inside to find Alec beside the door. "Athendora is looking for Miss Isabella. She is in your study, Master." He turned and walked away.

"Why would Athendora be looking for me?" I asked mostly to myself.

"I don't know, let's go see." Aro said, smiling down at me. I think he knows, but he's holding out on me.

We found Athendora where Alec said she was. "Isabella, I'm going shopping, I want you to come with me. I want to show you how a royal shops. I promise you, it's nothing like you have experienced before." I noticed she was wearing blue contact lenses. She resembled a Greek goddess.

"Yes, I would love to go. Thank you for asking me to go. It means a lot to me." I said, smiling. She stood and hugged me.

"You are my sister now, you deserve to accompany family, Isabella." I couldn't believe it. My first 'lesson' of being a royal. I hope she doesn't do what Alice did to me and criticize everything I pick out.

"Have you spoken to Dr. Colletti, Athendora?" Aro asked her, sounding displeased. What is his problem today? He sounds like something has him unnerved.

"Aro, what is with you? Has something got you upset?" I couldn't help it.

"No, I just think it's too soon. You just had the stitches removed. Please, don't push yourself." I wasn't buying it, but it seems that's all I'm going to get out of him.

"Aro, really, I don't see any harm in just shopping. We'll stay in the shops here in Volterra. I won't take her to Rome or Florence until the doctor clears her completely. Honestly, you're acting like a mother hen." Athendora argued with him.

"No, I'm not. I'm acting like a man in love who does not want something to happen to the woman I love." He told her while looking at me. "Speak to the doctor and if he says it won't hurt you, I won't argue. You have my word." He kissed my forehead and left, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be in the throne room."

"I'm sorry, Athendora, I don't know why is acting like that. Just now out in the gardens, I asked him what he was going to do about Dr. Colletti and Alessandra. He acted as though he thought I had told them something I shouldn't have." I needed to speak to someone.

"Did you?" She asked.

"No, I told him I didn't. his behavior is worrying me. Do I have a reason to worry?" I answered her.

"No, I have never seen him worry about anything or anyone like he does you. Just have patience. When you're better, he might not worry so much. Now, let's go talk to your doctor." She said smiling lovingly at me.

Dr. Colletti gave us the okay and Aro stuck to his word, he didn't argue. But I could tell he still didn't like the idea of me going out just yet. Hopefully I don't tire myself out or I don't get hurt and he'll trust me more with my own health.

Athendora took me to some beautiful shops with beautiful clothing. Surprisingly there were lots of designer items. I guess because there was technically a royal family in the city. Athendora wore a black cloak to hide from the sun and a pair of very dressy gloves over her hands. Felix and Demitri accompanied us. Athendora said Demitri was my bodyguard and Felix was hers. It felt pretty strange to hear I had a bodyguard.

There must be a protocol for Felix and Demitri when they were on bodyguard duty. They didn't speak to us, they stood behind us but giving us room to move, and they always watched the activity of those around us. Will I ever get used to it?

Athendora showed me what a royal wears, and to tell you the truth, it looked a lot like the business suites I would wear to work. She taught me how to hold my posture as a royal, too. I hope I don't embarrass my new family by being clumsy.

When we returned to the castle, I made my way to Aro who was still in the throne room. I hugged him when I got to him, showing him that I was perfectly fine. He smiled at me and hugged me tightly, but carefully.

Since it's been two weeks since I was shot, Dr. Colletti told I could ease back into a normal life with the only restriction being if I felt tired, to rest and not push myself. I have healed very well. All of the bruises are gone, finally. I have no tenderness except the wound itself, and that's only if it bump into something. I swim everyday to build my muscles back up to where they were. Aro has stopped acting like a mother hen.

Athendora has been teaching me how to carry myself as a royal. I had no idea there was so much to it; I had to learn to sit in a chair correctly, remember not to cross my legs; learn how to stand with the right posture and walk with the right posture. I sure hope I make a good queen. I even have to learn to speak 'properly'. Sometimes I feel like I'm on information overload.

Aro came to me while I was in the pool this morning. "Isabella, you need to go pack a suitcase immediately." He sounded very worried.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked him, my wide.

"I just received a call from Carlisle. It seems they have kept good with their promise to watch you. Alice saw a vision of James's mate Victoria coming to Volterra. Apparently she's given up on finding you on her own after all these years and is coming here to ask for the Volturi's help. She's going to tell us about you and your tie to the Cullens. She wants us to punish them as away to find you. I won't let her near you. You are going to accompany Athendora to the island with Felix and Demitri. I will join you there in three days. Alice says Victoria will be here sometime tomorrow. We will deal with her and then I will come join you. I'll send everyone else back so it will be just the two of us there." The alarm in his voice was so urgent I think if he could have a heart attack he would.

I was out of the pool and running back to our room before he could finish what he was saying. He followed me telling me the rest.


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**BELLA'S POV**

This island is beyond gorgeous. The water was a pale blue, it was something off of a postcard. The beach was almost white, there were groups of palm trees that dotted the beach, which made it look more secluded. There was a gazebo that sat at the end of the wooden pier that went out at least fifty yards into the water.

The house was huge. It was everything a beach house should be. It had five bedrooms and each bedroom had its own bathroom. The far wall of the huge family room was all glass. The middle part of the glass was a double set of glass doors that slid in opposite directions, opening to the covered porch holding the in ground pool with a spill spa. This is definitely a vacation home meant for royalty. I looked at the kitchen, which was stocked with everything I would need, it was a gourmet kitchen one would only see in a magazine. Aro sent the chef with us. Other than me he was the only other human here. Athendora showed me the room that was Aro's. It had its own private balcony over looking the beach. The only fireplace here was in the family room.

I unpacked my suitcases while my chef made lunch, we left Volterra so early this morning, it was still dark. We stopped and got breakfast for the two of us and Athendora drove the boat we took to get here. The boat was not very big, after all it was used only for traveling to and from the island. It was the size of a small yacht.

After lunch Athendora told me to put on my swim suit and we would go swimming. Once in the sunshine I was finally able to get the full view of how she glowed in the sun, like a bright light bulb covered in diamonds. She was absolutely gorgeous. We swam for a while then we laid in the sun for a while. Around six that evening, Felix informed me dinner was ready. As usual it was pretty and tasted so very sinful.

I wonder if Victoria has showed her face in Volterra yet. I hope I never have to worry about her ever again.

**ARO'S POV**

I was sitting in my chair in the throne room when Alec and Afton showed the red haired woman into the throne room. She stood in front of us and waited for permission to state why she was there. I gestured for her to begin.

"My mate, a friend of ours, and myself were passing through a small town in America called Forks, Washington around nine years ago when we came across another coven playing baseball. It sounded like they were having fun and we wanted to join the game. When we arrived at the clearing where they were gathered, there were eight of them. Only one of them was a human girl.

"My mate smelled her blood and how appealing it was to him. When he jokingly made the remark the others had brought a snack, they chased us down and killed my mate, James and sending myself and our friend running for our lives. They were ruthless. I have no idea why they reacted that way. We had no intention of hurting the girl. We weren't even thirsty.

"I have been looking for that girl ever since and the coven who went by the last name of Cullen, to no avail. I came here today to ask for assistance on finding both the coven and the girl. The coven because they broke the law, the girl because it is her fault my mate is dead." When the red haired liar was finished with her story, she stepped back and waited for our answer.

"Caius, Marcus, should we lend our services to this woman? What of the human girl? I wonder what she would say. Perhaps I could tell you, Victoria, of what she would say." I began, acting as though I was in deep thought, fighting every urge not to say a word to her and letting Jane just kill her. But I decided I wanted to 'play' with her a bit.

"Perhaps she would say that she was with a friend to watch him play a harmless game of baseball when you and your mate and friend happened upon the game. She would then say the wind blew and your mate caught the scent of her blood. Perhaps she would say that when the Cullens' defended her, your mate James became enraged and began to hunt her. You helped James by breaking into the local high school and getting a hold of her records. I'm guessing she would then tell me your James chased her all the way to Phoenix, Arizona. He then broke into her mother's house and stole a video tape and a video camera.

"He called the girl after listening to messages she left her mother and told her he had her mother and if she wanted to save her mother's life, she would have to die in her mother's place.

"Suppose she went to James, knowing of the consequences of such a rash action. He drew her to a childhood ballet studio and attacked her. He may have put her in intensive care with a severely cracked skull, broken leg, cuts, bruises, and scrapes and he bit her.

"The Cullen family then found her in the knick of time, sucked the venom out of her blood and got her to a hospital after killing James. Did I get it fairly close to the truth, Victoria?" She was looking at me as though I had told her I was an alien.

"W-what? Where would you get an idea like that? I told you what happened and about the coven that broke the law. I need your help. Will you help me?" The woman was stammering over her words, pleading with me to believe her lies and to help her.

"Tell me, Victoria, is this human's name Bella, perhaps short for Isabella?" I asked her. If she could have passed out from the shock, she would have.

"H-how do you know that?" She was still stammering.

"I would hope one would know the name of his future wife and future queen of the Volturi, Victoria. Now, we need to do something about you." I was not playing with this woman who would walk into my home and request harm be done to my Isabella.

"No, please. I had no idea she was your future wife. Why a human? She is suppose to die for knowing about us and causing the death of one of our own." She pleaded, nearly yelling.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. Marcus, Caius, what shall we do with Victoria?" I mock asked them, already knowing what would be done to her.

"I vote we put her to death, brother. For the reasons of lying to the Volturi and calling for harm of the future queen." Marcus stated, never looking from the lying woman.

"I agree, Aro" Caius stated while scowling at her.

"What?! Why? Because I came here looking for help? That is hardly fair!" She yelled back at me. Another mark against her.

"First you come in here under the pretenses of someone who needs help with a true problem, then you call for the harm of MY mate! You are sentenced to death! Jane, Dear." I called for one of my secret weapons and before Victoria knew what had hit her, she was writhing in pain on the floor. Afton held one arm while Alec held the other. I took care of the rest, afterward Caius lit the remains. My Isabella is forever safe.

I know I told Isabella it would be three days time, but I couldn't wait. I ran to my room and packed my suitcase. I made it a point to call Carlisle and thank him for the warning about Victoria and inform him of the outcome, which of course, thanks to Alice he would already know.

I informed my brothers I was leaving, took one of the cars from the garage, and made my way to the holding docks where we keep the yacht. Damn, I forgot to call ahead to have the boat waiting. I quickly called Felix and had him come to pick me up to take me to my Isabella.

I had to wait an hour and a half for Felix to show up with the boat, luckily the sun had set, so I didn't have to hide. I had to wait another hour and a half to get to the island. I haven't been here in about ten years. I'm reminded of how much I love the open waters. I can see the island on the horizon.

I had requested Isabella not be told of my pending arrival three days early. I couldn't wait to see her and have her in my arms again. I miss her so very much. I finally, after all of these millennia, know what being truly in love feels like.

When we docked, I had my suitcase in my hand and ran lightening fast into the house. I smiled and nodded at Athendora as she pointed up the stairs, indicating Isabella was in our bedroom. When I walked in, she was curled up, asleep. I walked over and ran my index finger down the side of her face, as I have done many times, to wake her. She sat up and smiled at me, surprise written all over her face and in her beautiful eyes.

I bent and kissed her deeper than ever before. I bent low to her ear and whispered, "You are forever safe, my Isabella. The lying bitch is dead." She let out a heavy sigh of relief. I kissed down her neck and back up. Tonight is the first time I will truly be with my Isabella.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was awakened by Aro running his index finger down my face. I love that feeling. I sat up and I was very surprised to see him here with me. He said it would be three days, it hasn't even been one. Then he told me what happened and that I was safe. I wanted to cry, but I fought the tears and actually won this time.

I sat up and his lips met mine in a kiss so deep I thought I was going to drown. He kissed down my neck and back up again. I think I might explode. He laid me gently back down and we made love for the first time. I had never experienced anything so tender. If someone would have told me eight years ago I would be in the heart and bed of Aro Volturi, the most powerful and feared vampire in the world, I would have thought the world had gone nuts. Maybe it has.

The next night we accompanied Athendora and Felix back to the dock so they could go back to Volterra. Aro wanted to keep the chef there for me. I told him it was silly because I knew how to cook, but he wouldn't here of it. We spent two more days on the island.

The night before we left, the chef came to tell me my dinner was ready. Instead of eating in the kitchen like I usually did, it was waiting for me in the gorgeous dining room. The dinner was candle lit, very romantic.

"Princess Isabella, when I first met you, I was baffled at your courage to come to a strange country with a group of powerful vampires, not knowing what you would be facing. I was impressed at your will to save the ones who had hurt you the most. You surprised me yet again, when you would stand up to me and not back down.

"I thought Marcus was nuts when he revealed to me of your importance. Now, I can't imagine my life without you in it." He moved from beside me to in front of me, on bended knee. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it and said, "Isabella Swan will you marry me?" He held the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. Hollywood starlets would die to have this ring.

I began to cry, "Yes, a thousand times, yes," I said through my tears. He gently slid the ring onto my ring finger.

When I finished eating, Aro and I walked on the beach in the moonlight. He decided he wanted to go for a swim. I told him because of the sharks. That's when informed me that he was more of a predator than the sharks, so stayed away.

The next night, we headed back to Volterra. When we walked into the castle, Gianna was waiting for us. She notice my ring and congratulated us. The Cullens were waiting to see me. Oh my god! It's like they have a death wish.

"Why?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

"They did not say, my lady. They are waiting for in your study, Master Aro." She said as she bowed her head and walked away.

"I may have to violently deal with them Isabella. I know you don't want that, but this has to stop." He said, anger lacing his voice.

**A/N: I know it's short, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Thank you to all who read and review I greatly appreciate you all so much.**


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**BELLA'S POV**

Aro and I walked hand in hand to his study in silence. When we arrived, I was surprised to see only Edward and Alice there.

"Bella, are you crazy?" Edward shot at me as soon as we were in the study.

Before I could respond, Aro was nearly growling, "You watch your tongue, boy! You will not speak to her that way!"

"Why would I be crazy, Edward?" I am beyond annoyed.

"Alice saw you on the island, Bella. My god, do you not have any common sense what so ever?" I could tell he was livid.

"What's your problem, Edward? You threw me away! What is it exactly that you have a problem with? Have you ever heard of privacy? I am telling you right now to stop watching me! I won't say it again!" I was working very hard to keep it together.

"Bella, he could have killed you. He could have crushed your skull, or broken your spine! Aro, how could you be so careless with her?" I don't believe this shit.

"Alice saw you with Aro on the island and saw he proposed to you. Bella, I am begging you to stop this and come home."

"Whoa, what do you mean Alice saw me and Aro on the island?! You have crossed a line here, Alice! You stay the hell out of my life! I don't love you anymore, Edward! I don't want you. Please, grasp that! I will do what I want when I want and you or Alice cant stop me! Yes, Aro proposed and I accepted. He wants me for eternity, you couldn't stand to have me around for that long. I am happy! Carlisle said if I was truly happy and unharmed you would leave me alone. Did he lie to the Volturi? You know what the penalty for that is. You better tread carefully, Edward. If you did lie, I can't save your life. If you didn't lie, then turn around and do not come back!" I was shaking with fury. I wanted nothing more than to kick Alice's ass for invading my privacy.

"I, unlike you have great control over myself. Do you see where she is hurt at all? I would never hurt her! I do not have to answer to you! Answer the lady's question. Did you lie to the Volturi? If I get the slightest sign you are lying, I will read your thoughts, with or without your permission to gain the truth. If you did not lie, then leave and never come back unless you are invited or you want to die! If you your any member of your family shows up here again without invitation, I will kill you!" Aro looked like he was going to lunge at them.

"I never made that promise, Aro, my father did! I'm not leaving without her." He really does have death wish.

"I have had enough of this childish behavior!" Aro shouted and before I knew what was happening, I heard a sickening metallic sound that went right through my very soul. Edward was lying in pieces on the floor of Aro's study. He grabbed Alice by the arm and escorted her out of the room. "Felix, take Ms. Cullen to the bowels of the castle, put her under guard, and come back for Edward's body. Dump him with her." Felix took Alice from Aro and escorted her away.

"Isabella, I am so sorry. He didn't give me a choice." Aro said, taking me into his arms. I cried silently as I watched Felix carry Edward's body away. If he would only have listened to me, this would not have happened.

"What are you going to do with them, Aro?" I asked through my tears.

"I don't want to kill Carlisle's children. I consider him a friend, so I am going to give them a choice. Alice will put Edward back together and after they've been held for a few days, I'm going to ell them they can go, but if they come back or I find out they are watching you anymore, I will kill them. I'm sorry, my love, but I don't have a choice. Carlisle is the only reason they are still alive."

"I understand, really do. I don't know how much more I can take. He didn't care what happened to me before you, so why does he care now? My father died and he didn't even send flowers, not a letter, nothing. I'm at a place in my life where I can finally be happy and know where I belong and he's trying to take it away. Why is he doing this?" I was trying to control my tears as they were coming faster.

"I wish I knew, Isabella. Just know that whatever happens I love you. Please if this takes a more violent turn you won't hold it against me. I will take that route even if you do, but I need to know you trust me." I have never heard Aro plead with anyone before. I nodded my response, I'm not sure if I could speak, so I'm not going to try.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he kissed my hair.

"No, not really. Let's go tell everyone about the engagement." I said, happily, trying to change the subject and the mood.

Aro led me to the throne room where we found Marcus, Caius, and the rest of the guard. We told them and they were ecstatic, to say the least. I found Athendora in the pool and told her about it, I think if she could have cried, she would have. I also told her about the asinine thing Edward and Alice pulled.

"Your lucky he didn't kill them, sweetheart. I think they should be put to death, but Carlisle means a lot to Aro. That's the only reason the two are still alive." She said as she hugged me.

"I know," was all I could manage. I know Edward asked for this, every bit of it. It still hurts my heart all the same.

"Well, let's lighten the mood, honey. We have a wedding to plan. Do you know what you want? The colors or style of dress? We can start whenever you're ready. That's up to you." She was doing her best to lighten the mood and get my mind on something else.

"I want to wait until after friends Aaron and Caroline get married. That's happening in six weeks. I have to go to New York to be fitted for my dress because I'm the maid of honor. I leave tomorrow. Do you want to go with us?" I asked her. She smiled so big her eyes shined.

"I can't, honey. Caius and I have plans tomorrow. Thank you for inviting me. That means a lot. When you get back, we'll make a point to go to Rome and look for stuff for your wedding. Do you like the sound of that?" She is more like a mother to me than anything. I am really starting to love this wonderful woman who has quickly become my sister.

That night, Aro came into our room after I was in bed, laid down next to me and held me while I cried. I swore to him this would be the last time I shed any tears for Edward Cullen. He just held me and never said a word. He knew the tears were not because of he had done, but what the two people being held here did.

After the last tear fell, I rolled over and put my hand on Aro's face. "I love you so much. Thank you for everything you have given me."

"Please, don't thank me, my love. Just love me no matter what the future may bring." He answered me.

I didn't say anything, I just kissed him. He moved his hand from my waist to my thigh, kissing my neck, my chest, my stomach, everywhere. His lips were like ice, my skin was like flame. He moved his body on top of mine and pushed up my shirt, until he had off me and throwing it across the room. He moved to my shorts and slowly, to the point it drove me insane, until he had them off me and throwing them where ever he threw my shirt. We were both completely naked. I hadn't realized until that moment that he had laid down beside me already naked.

I moved my hand to the small of his back, holding him to me. We made love with even more passion than before. I wanted every part of him as much as he wanted every part of me. He slid so easily and gently into me, it was hard to remember he could crush me with just a flick of his wrist. The passion alone was enough to make me scream his name over and over again.

Before morning, Aro and I left for New York to meet Caroline for my dress fitting. It's supposed to be sunny in New York City, but cloudy in New Jersey, so we landed in New Jersey and as usual, our jet black limo was waiting for us there. I was dropped off for the fitting, while Aro patiently waited for me in the car. We're not staying here in New York. Once I'm finished, we're going back home. We still have to deal with Edward and Alice.

"Guess what, girls." I said as I walked in the front door of the bridal shop and spotting my four girlfriends. They all turn around and smile at me.

"What?" Michelle said with a huge smile.

I held up my left hand and all four of them squealed like six year olds. They ran up and looked at my ring and they each began to cry.

"When did this happen? Why so soon? When is the wedding? Where is the wedding?" They each asked their questions as the sales lady brought the gowns out from the back that Michelle had chosen.

"It happened the day before yesterday. When you know, you know. We haven't set a date yet. The wedding will be in the castle in Volterra. None of you have to worry about getting there, we're paying for it. Everyone of you are in the wedding, by the way. I also have one other woman in my wedding party. Her name is Athendora and she is my soon to be sister in law. She's been teaching me how to be royal and carry myself like a royal. There's a lot to it."

I took one of the gowns and headed for a dressing room to try it on. It was absolutely gorgeous. I was to my feet and strapless. It fit just right around my body. The color of it is the richest Champaign color I believe I have ever seen. I think I am the only woman in the history of weddings that tried on formal gown and didn't need it altered. It fit me like a tailor made glove. Of course, she put us in matching pumps, but they were only two and half inches tall. That's not so bad. Since my dress fit me perfectly, I got to take it and the shoes home with me.

We headed for the private airport in New Jersey to go home. I couldn't wait to get there so I could start planning my own wedding. I never thought I would be excited over my wedding, but I am. At one time, I didn't believe in marriage, but the recent events in my life have me rethinking a lot of things.

Considering we'd been traveling nonstop for over twenty four hours, I wasn't really that tired, or so I thought. After Aro and I joined the mile high club, we were the only ones on the plane other than the pilot, I slept the last ten hours of the flight. I didn't think I was that tired.

When we landed in Florence, Aro woke me in his usual way. We rode back to Volterra laughing and joking, and talking about our wedding. He told me not worry about expense, that I could have anything I wanted no matter the cost.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon, my love?" He asked while rubbing my palm.

"Back to the island. I love it there. It's just so beautiful and peaceful. I can cook for myself, and we can be truly alone, so don't argue about the chef." He chuckled at me and said, "As you wish."

When we got back to the castle, Heidi took my dress and shoes so Aro and I could go release Edward and Alice with one final warning. I had never seen this part of the castle. It was like a castle tower under ground. They were both standing against the far wall when Aro opened the titanium door. Apparently titanium is the only thing vampires can't destroy.

"Edward, the reason Aro didn't kill you is not because of me, but because of Carlisle. Please, when you leave here, don't come back unless you are invited or you want to die. Alice, stop watching me. I mean it." I said my peace and stepped back behind Aro.

"You will leave here today, if I get any indication you are watching Isabella, you will be hunted down and killed. I'm finished playing games with you. Isabella is right, it is only because of Carlisle that you are leaving here today. If it were not for him and what his loyalty and friendship means to me, you would have died the second you showed up in my study." He took my hand and led me out of the room, back up to our own room.

I didn't cry this time. I have promised myself I would not shed another tear for Edward Cullen again. If he doesn't listen this time, he will die. I don't want that to happen, but it will.

Aro and I didn't speak of the situation again. I called Athendora to my room and we talked about my wedding. I have the gown I want in mind. I know the colors I want, too. That should save us some time. Since Aaron and Caroline are going to be in Rome in three weeks anyway, I told Aro I wanted to get married on the Saturday before they leave to go home. He agreed to that date. He said the sooner the better. I called and arranged for the girls to be flown from New York here. There have been extra steps taken to prevent questions being asked. I have a feeling that if Aro had fallen in love with me, and I wasn't his true mate, he would not be making this exception for me.

* * *

We're on our way to New York for the rehearsal for the wedding and the parties for Aaron and Caroline. Aaron has invited Aro to the bachelor party and after some persuasion from me, he has agreed to go. He said he's never seen a bachelor party for himself. Although he has seen them in the memories of people from the past. I still have trouble hearing that, because I know what he means when he says things like that.

When Aro came in from the party that night, he told me he had never seen such things. He said they went to a club where the women danced around a poll and the men just cheered them on. "That is no way for a woman to behave. It took all I had to stay in control and kill anyone. I was very angry at the way these men acted toward these women. You know in my human years, if a woman were to act that way, the people in the town would stone her and the men who cheered her on to death. I'm glad it's over, Isabella. What was Caroline's party like?"

I was laughing at his reaction, I couldn't help it. He stared me in disbelief. "I'm sorry, it's just your reaction is funny. I don't mean to laugh. Anyway, Caroline's party was about the same way, only it was the men dancing and the women cheering them on."

"Did you cheer them on?" He asked me, he sounded like he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Of course I did. It's bachelorette party. You're supposed to. I guess the way I see it is because of the time I was raised in. That's normal behavior for two people who are getting married and leaving single life behind. That's their last hoorah." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't see where that is acceptable behavior for either the bride or the groom. I would like for you not to do that." He wasn't making demands, he was just telling how terrible he thought the behavior.

"I won't have one then. I'll find another way to have a party. Athendora and I might take them shopping or something." I told him as I embraced him and brought him into a deep kiss. "Let's take this to the bedroom. You can take the feelings they brought up out on me." I said in the most seductive voice I could muster.

"Oh, my dear, I don't think would be wise. I might hurt you. But I will show you some." He chuckled.

We were shedding our clothes as we walked to the bedroom never breaking our kissing. He had on the bed and took me from behind, the placed me on top of him. We made love for hours that night. I can't wait till Aro changes me. I won't ever get tired and we can make love for days and without stopping.

He woke me this morning at ten thirty so I could get ready for the wedding. I had my nails done yesterday, so that was one less thing I had to worry about. I had my hair to get done and my makeup to put one, and get to the church to get dressed all by six o'clock tonight.

The wedding was beautiful. She had candles as centerpieces instead of flowers. Her colors were chocolate brown and Champaign. It was very elegant. We danced, even I danced, until midnight, when the bride and groom left to start their honeymoon. I cried and Aro laughed at me. We left right behind them to practice for our own wedding night.


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**BELLA'S POV**

Athendora and I were in my sitting room going over my wedding plans. I decided to go with an organza 3D floral gown. I chose burgundy and white for my colors. I've chosen to go with an A line strapless satin gown for the bridesmaids. I want lilies for my centerpieces, Aro loves lilies. I want this wedding to come off as elegant and fit for royalty.

Since I won't be the only human there, I'm having my chef make a 'Cinderella' style cake. I hope it turns out like his cooking. Aro said he wants Champaign, although he will only take a sip after cutting the cake. I never thought in a million years I would be excited over my wedding.

I've made arrangements for everyone in the wedding party to be here four days before the wedding, and leave the day after. I don't want any accidents to happen while I'm on my honeymoon. You can't blame a vampire for being a vampire, but still no chances being taken.

As my wedding day approached I was getting more nervous than I have ever been in my entire life. Since Marcus was a priest in his human life, I've asked him to perform the ceremony and I've asked Felix to give me away. He gladly accepted.

Athendora and I are flying to New York to meet the other girls and get fitted for our gowns. I watched her put the blue contacts in her eyes. It was sort of freaky. We met the girls and they instinctively stayed about two feet behind me away from Athendora. They generally seemed to like her, but it was their instincts. I wonder if they'll be that way with me, though I know I'll only talk to them on the phone and gradually we'll stop speaking because of what my future holds for me.

We had a great time getting fitted for the gowns, we laughed a lot while Athendora got to hear about my past. We had lunch, well the girls and I did, Athendora made the excuse she'd eaten on the plane and she wasn't hungry. We laughed some more.

We told the girls goodbye and left for the airport. I wasn't so lucky that my dress didn't have to be altered, so it was going to be sent to me in about a week along with Athendora's gown. The girls will be able to pick theirs up the same day ours were being shipped.

Aro, Caius, Alec, Felix, Anton, Marcus, and Demitri were having their tuxes made by someone in Rome. I can't remember what he said the designer's name is. Aro's tux is black with a white tie, while everyone else's tuxes will have the burgundy ties. I wanted everything to stay as traditional as possible.

* * *

The wedding is in two days, I'm not having a party like I promised Aro I wouldn't, so Athendora and I are going to take the girls shopping in Florence today, thankfully it's supposed to be cloudy there all day. Athendora doesn't have to take any precautions with her cloak or gloves.

We had fun in Florence, the girls had never seen so many designer shops, which is weird considering they live in New York City, with the exception of Caroline, she and Aaron still live in Langley, Virginia.

Caroline and Aaron learned she's having twins, so they're still naming one baby Isabella Renee and the other baby Mary Elizabeth. She says she thinks they might be identical. I am very happy for her.

We got back to Volterra just when some of the guests were starting to arrive. Aro told me to take the girls to our sitting room when that happened so he could declare all humans in the castle untouchable. He said the declaration of humans being untouchable had never happened before and I doubt it will ever happen again.

* * *

My wedding day is here. Athendora told Aro he couldn't stay with me last night, because of the bad luck thing. I protested, but he agreed. He said since everything else was sort of traditional, then not seeing me before the wedding should be included. I hate it when he's right.

Jane was in charge of helping everyone get ready for the wedding. That includes hair, makeup, nails, and dress. I decided not have my nails done, only painted. I wonder if Aro is going to change me while we are on the island. I think I might be sick from my nerves. I hope I don't laugh or choke on my words.

Athendora, the girls and I made our way from my room down the hall to the ballroom. I got to see it for the first time during the rehearsal three days ago. It's huge and beautiful. There are at ten huge chandeliers that hang from the ceiling. Aro had chairs set up on two different sides of the room, making an aisle for me and my wedding party to walk down.

Felix, Afton, Alec, and Demitri, met us in the hallway. I hated it, but Caroline was going to have to walk the aisle alone because Aro wouldn't listen to me when I told him he didn't have enough groomsmen, but I'm not angry. I'm glad this day is finally here.

I heard the music start up and Caroline started walking slowly down the aisle. After Caroline, Alec and Samantha started the walk, followed by Afton and Abby, then Demitri and Michelle. Once they were gone, Felix shut the doors leading to the ballroom and Athendora stepped in front of me and Felix. My stomach is doing flip flops.

The wedding march started and someone on the other side of the door opened them, as Athendora began to walk slowly in front of me. Felix rubbed the back of my hand reassuringly and smiled at me. We stopped in front of Aro and Felix placed my hand in Aro's and stepped back. I couldn't smiling at him. All I could think was I can't believe this. I am marrying Aro Volturi king of vampires.

Marcus smiled and began with the ceremony. "Friends, family, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Aro Volturi and Isabella Swan….."

I began to cry a little when Aro reached up and wiped my tears away. We said our vows and placed our wedding bands on each others hands. When Marcus told him he could kiss me, we heard quite a bit of people clearing their throats. We tried to ignore them until Athendora stepped up and whispered in my ear "Knock it off!" We laughed and turned to everyone as Marcus introduced us as husband and wife, "Mr. and Mrs. Aro Volturi".

We had pictures taken and we danced, cut our gorgeous cake that tasted better than sinful, we drank our Champaign and we danced more. We dance and laughed until half past midnight.

Aro took the microphone from the deejay and made an announcement. "Thank you everyone for coming, but Isabella and I are going to leave for our honeymoon. Abby, Michelle, Aaron, Samantha, and Caroline, the jet will be fueled and ready to take you to New York in the morning. Take care and thank you." With that, I took my hand and led me through the sea of people out of the ballroom and to the car so we could go to the island.

I decided I wanted to start my honeymoon in my wedding gown, so I wore it instead of changing. I want Aro to take it off me. Oh my god. I am Isabella Volturi Queen of the Vampires and I am not a vampire yet.

When we got to the docks, Aro took me to the boat first and he told me he would go back for the luggage. He returned as quickly as he left. He started the motor on the boat and we were on our way. At two thirty in the morning we arrived at the island and Aro carried me all the way to the front door. He said he didn't want me to get sand on my dress or in my shoes.

He sat me down just inside the family room to get the bags. When he returned, he put the bags upstairs in our bedroom. He came back to the living room and smiled at me as he turned the stereo on. "Have I told you how ravishing you look, my wife?"

"No, you haven't, my husband." I answered him with a huge smile. He took me into his arms and we began to sway as we kissed. He reached up and took the hairpins out of my hair and let it fall down my shoulders and back. He reached behind me and slowly unzipped my zipper, letting my gown fall to my feet. I pushed his jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his with his jacket. I reached down and opened his pants. He laid me down very gently in front of the fireplace. He kissed down my body and back up. He took my mouth in the deepest kiss yet just as he entered me. He rocked us slowly until we both reached our climaxes.

He carried me up the stairs and laid me in the bed and held me until I woke the next morning. "Aro, when are you going to change me?" I asked him while we sat in our bath tub surrounded by bubbles.

"I thought about doing it last night, but I was enjoying you too much, my dear." He said, kissing my neck. "When would you like me to do it?"

"Now, there is no point in waiting, my love. Do it now." I told him, leaning my head to the side to give him better access to my neck.

"Perhaps we should finish with our bath first, Isabella." He whispered so softly I wasn't sure he said anything. He reached to drain the tub and helped me out of the water, drying me off. He then dried himself off, took me by the hand and led me back to the bedroom. He gently laid me down and kissed me deeply. He moved my hair back and sank his teeth into my flesh. That was the first time I ever screamed in pain when Aro touched me. I could hear him speaking to me as the fires took over burning me, killing my human life and bringing me into my new vampire life.

As I burned, he kissed my head, my hands, by face and my head again. "It'll all be over soon my love. Very soon. I'm staying with you, I'm not leaving your side for a second. Stay strong, my love. I'm right here."

I tried not to scream, but the screams came anyway. I felt him touch me and hold me, rocking me, soothing me. It felt like time stopped and I was stuck in this forever inferno. I wonder how much time has past. I felt the fire move from my hands, feet, then my arms, my legs. Then it was only in my chest, but it was burning worse than before. I could here my heart beating faster and faster. Until finally, it stopped all together.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" I heard Aro speak softly. I opened my eyes and turned my head toward his voice. I thought I saw him clearly with my human eyes, but they didn't do him justice. He had to be the most beautiful man in existence. He leaned in and kissed me so very gently, hugging me to him. I noticed I was wearing a white sundress. I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I dressed you. I know you and I are the only ones here, but I thought it best to dress you none the less. I found it in your suitcase. It's very flattering on you." He smiled at me as he ran his index finger down the side of my face.

"Thank you." I gasped as I heard the bells in my voice. I touched my throat and smiled. "Thank you for changing me and for wanting me for all of eternity. Are you sure you won't tire of me?"

"I told you before not to thank me for anything, just love me no matter what the future may bring. No, I won't tire of you, Isabella, never. Are you thirsty?" He had laid his hand on my face.

"Yes, I am thirsty. Will you take me hunting?" I asked him, afraid of what was to come.

"There is no need. I brought blood with me for you. Wait here, I'll get it for you." He smiled and left the room and returned within three seconds with a large cup of blood in hand. I drank it down and it soothed the burn.

"Would you like to go for a walk, my dear?" Aro asked as he held his hand out for me.

I nodded and took his hand. He led me outside to the beach and I watched in wonder as my skin shone like diamonds in the sunlight. We walked to the end of the pier and sat under the roof of the gazebo and just enjoyed each other. We talked and laughed, we made love right there. I can feel Aro is still holding back. "Stop holding back. I'm not breakable anymore." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay, no more holding back." He thrust hard and deep inside me, I wanted more. I began to meet his every thrust with my own until we were both climaxing very loudly. "I love you so very much Isabella. Thank you for being on the street in New York and recognizing me. Thank you for coming with me. Thank you for loving me, for marrying me, and for always wanting to be with me." He kissed me all over while I giggled.

I laid wrapped in his arms under the gazebo roof until well after dark. We just laid there listening to the night bugs and frogs sing their songs. I never want to leave this place. If I can stay here, wrapped in Aro's arms forever, I don't want to go start my life as queen. I would give it up to stay here. My favorite place in the world. "Can we stay here like this forever?"

"No, unfortunately we can't. We have to go back at the end of month. That's all we can afford to be away. Imagine what would happen if word got out that Volterra was one less."

I knew he was right. Damn I hate it when he's right. "Well, let's enjoy the time we have here. Why do you think you can't read my thoughts?"

"Well, I think you're a shield and your blocking me yourself. You just don't know you're blocking me. Perhaps someday when you're ready, I can arrange for you to learn how to use it. I won't demand or force you to, that's totally up to you."

"Yeah, I think I would like to learn to use my shield. If that's what it is." We finally went back in the house and decided to use the spill spa. This honeymoon is everything I could have hoped for.

* * *

When we returned from our honeymoon, I asked where Alessandra and Dr. Colletti were and what fate had in store for them. The doctor tried to leave, even after he was told he couldn't, then he took a swing at Caius, which in turn sealed his fate. As far as Alessandra is concerned, nothing has been decided. She still doesn't know what is going on, but I have a feeling she will be killed. I know there isn't anything I can do to stop it.

I heard some commotion coming from the throne room, so I went to see what it was. When I arrived, there were humans everywhere. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed a tattooed man and killed him, I drained him dry. Aro sold me he was meant for me because he knew how I felt about killing innocents. The man was a serial killer who prayed on children.

It's been ten years since Aro and I were married and he changed me. I haven't heard from the Cullens since Edward and Alice were let go. I've adjusted very well to this life and I've never been happier. I do feed from humans, but none are innocent by any means. The one I kill are killers, and rapists.

Aro sent a letter to New York five years after I married him and told Michelle I had a heart attack and died. I knew I would have to lose communication with them somehow so I wasn't angry at Aro, but it didn't hurt any less. Other than that, I love my life here. I have forever to love Aro. For that I am thankful

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO BrOkEn'WiNgEd23, KELLYGIRL, ABBENORMAL, AND NANDALE01. YOUR OPINIONS, SUGGESTIONS, AND QUESTIONS HELPED ME A LOT. THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS WHO REVIEWED THIS AND ENCOURAGED ME TO KEEP WRITING. I APPRICIATE IT MORE THAN YOU KNOW.**


End file.
